La descente aux enfers d'une Serpentard
by JudyOswald
Summary: Pour Lili Primrose, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence. La plus importante puisqu'elle entre en 7ème année mais c'est aussi pour elle le début des ennuis.
1. Le Quidditch, une passion

**NOTE :** Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur HP. Ça fait un moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête. J'essaierais de faire des publications régulières. Je vais poster que le 1er chapitre pour le moment, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter afin de me dire ce que je dois améliorer, ce qu'il vous plait ou non. Si niveau fautes ça va.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, les personnages sauf l'OC et son histoire appartiennent à J. K. R

* * *

 **« La pluie est quelque chose que les Britanniques font mieux que personne. »**

 **De Marilyn French**

 **Chapitre 1**

En ce Samedi 1er août 1993, j'ai connu des étés bien plus ensoleillé que celui-ci. Depuis que les grandes vacances ont commencé. Alves, un petit village en Écosse situé entre Forres et Elgin n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'annuler ces jeux d'été Moldus. Vous me diriez, ce n'est pas très important, lorsque finalement, nous n'assistons jamais à ces amusements. Pourtant, j'ai toujours habité dans cette maison depuis que je suis née.

Je suis en train de lire Quidditch Magazine auquel nous étions abonnés depuis plus de 10 ans. Cette revue relatait les derniers classements des matches amicaux entre les équipes de pays et les nationales, ainsi que l'actualité sur cette discipline, à la fois dangereuse et palpitante étaient le sport le plus célèbre de notre monde. Sept joueurs, quatre postes, Attrapeur, Poursuiveurs, Batteurs et Gardien. Trois balles. Un Vif d'or qui fait gagner ton équipe lorsque tu l'attrapes et te donne 150 points. Le Souafle qui tu passes à tes deux autres partenaires et dont tu dois les lancer dans un cerceau. Il te fait remporter 10 points à ton équipe si tu marques. Et le Cognard, de vraies petites saletés. Les batteurs ont le rôle de les envoyer sur les joueurs pour les déstabiliser. Sauf, que certains s'en donnent à cœur joie d'expédier la personne visée à l'infirmerie. Cette balle pouvait faire des ravages.

J'ai eu la chance durant deux années consécutives de faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard en tant que Poursuiveuse. J'étais quelque peu outrée d'ailleurs, de ne pas avoir pu m'entrainer durant l'été afin de me perfectionner à cause de ce fichu temps. Chaque fois que je souhaitais sortir, vêtue fièrement de ma tenue de Quidditch, ma mère m'en empêchait en me disant :

 _« _ Je t'assure Lili, si tu vas t'entrainer sous ce temps, tu finiras par attraper la mort. »_

 _La mort…_ Évidemment, pour elle, c'était signe de maladies infectieuses. Lorsque la période d'hiver arrivait, ce n'était plus la mort, mais carrément le choléra d'après elle. De quel niveau serait alors la peste ? Pour elle, il semblait que le collera était plus mortel que la mort. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre davantage. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que cela fonctionnait. Je remontais dans ma chambre, déçue, la tête baissée et devait à nouveau me changer. J'ai fini par me demander si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de m'accompagner et d'attendre à Sainte-Mangouste en cas de rhume. Elle détestait cet endroit par-dessus tout. Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule. J'ai entendu beaucoup de personnes dire que cet endroit renfermait de sacrés cas. Parfois, certaines incurables. Cependant, je mourrais d'envie de m'entrainer. Depuis que je suis revenue, je n'avais pas eu une seule occasion de pouvoir le faire. Mais le classement dans ce magazine me redonnait quelque peu le sourire, car il était presque parfait.

Pies de Montrose (190 pts)

Flèche d'Appleby (100 pts)

Canon de Chudley (80 pts)

Catapultes de Caerphilly (60 pts)

Harpies des Holyheads (50 pts)

Étant fan des Pies de Montrose depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne pouvais qu'être joie. L'équipe s'est très clairement améliorée depuis ces cinq dernières années. De plus, ils sont devant de très grandes équipes. J'arrêtai ma lecture un instant et porta ma tasse de thé à la camomille à mes lèvres et en pris quelques gorgées avant de la reposer et de remonter ma couverture de laine sur mes cuisses. Je tournais ensuite la page. Un nouveau balai venait d'être mis en vente au magasin de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'éclair de feu. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que l'équipe nationale d'Irlande en ait acheté sept pour ses joueurs et qu'ils seraient favoris cette année pour la coupe du monde. Je me stoppais une seconde fois pour poser mes yeux sur mon balai, un magnifique Nimbus 2001 que Mr Malefoy nous avait tous offert l'an passé. Je trouvais ça quelque peu injuste d'avoir acheté son capitaine pour qu'il puisse entrainer dans notre équipe en sixième année. Mais comment refuser une telle offre ? Je me rappelle qu'au début, mes parents pensaient que je l'avais volé lors d'une virée au Chemin de Traverse. Comment aurais-je pu le dissimuler sous ma cape ? Vu la taille de cet objet.

Actuellement, il trônait fièrement sur le mur, tenant avec deux simples crochets métalliques, accompagnés de quelques affiches du célèbre joueur : Fabius Watkins, qui est décédé il y a très longtemps. De là où je me trouvais, on pouvait encore voir sa brillance quasi naturelle. Je ne l'avais astiqué en juin dernier, et pas utilisé depuis. J'espérais pouvoir en faire usage en dehors des cours de vol, surtout que c'est ma dernière année, ce serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter. En plus, avec un tel terrain vide autour de notre maison. Merci le mauvais temps, vraiment. Toutefois pour y remédier je devais repasser des sélections auprès du Capitaine de l'équipe, Marcus Flint, un élève de Septième année. Ce qui me donnait déjà en soit un stresse en plus de mes cours. Je repris l'article pour savoir ses caractéristiques par rapport au Nimbus 2001.

 _« Il serait aérodynamique et son manche est en bois de frêne, recouvert d'un vernis inattaquable. C'était certainement le balai dernier cri en technologique. Tous les modèles ont un numéro de fabrication sur leur manche gravé à la main. Ce qui prouve sa valeur. Sa vitesse peut aller de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes. »_

Rien que ça ! Son prédécesseur ne pouvait seulement aller qu'au-delà de 180 km/h. Le regard rêveur vers le mur, j'étais alors en train de m'imaginer sur un tel balai de course. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de l'apprivoiser aussi rapidement, déjà que pour le Nimbus 2001 j'avais sacrément lutté et chuté. Mes coudes s'en souviennent encore très bien. J'en ai gardé quelques cicatrices sur les coudes. Ils expliquent qu'il a des meilleures conditions de sécurité. Ce qui est très pratique. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce type de balai corresponde à des personnes de tout âge. Vous voyez des enfants de 5 ans dessus ? Ou des adultes de plus de 70 ans ? À moins de savoir bien le maitriser, je demande à voir qui est la personne dans ces tranches d'âges saurons le contrôler. Parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'un balai était un peu comme une baguette magique. Il choisit celui qu'il veut pour s'asseoir dessus. Et s'il ne veut pas, il te le fait savoir rapidement. Quelque part, j'enviais un peu tous ceux qui auront les moyens de s'en approprier un.

Quelque chose arrêta ma lecture une troisième fois. _Le silence._ La pluie semblait s'être interrompue. Je jette un œil dehors, et effectivement, plus aucune goutte ne s'abattait sur le carreau. Il restait malgré cela, une brume épaisse. Je soupire et décide de refermer le magasine avant d'éjecter la couverture couvrant mes jambes et d'attraper de mes doigts libres, la tasse vide. Je sors de la pièce et descends pour me rendre dans la cuisine poser la tasse dans l'évier.

_ Lili c'est toi ? S'écria alors la voix d'un homme épuisé.

Sa voix sous-entendait que cet homme venait de passer une très longue journée de travail. Il occupait un poste assez haut placé, au Ministère de la Magie. Il faisait plus précisément partie de la Cour de Justice Magique se trouvant dans le département de la Justice Magique. C'est lui et ses collègues qui prenaient la décision d'envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban, une prison dont personne n'en sort. Chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une grosse affaire, mon espérait que personne de notre famille ne s'y trouve un jour.

_ Oui père !

_ As-tu fini avec Quidditch Magazine ? J'aimerais pouvoir voir les dernières actualités de Quidditch.

_ J'ai fini, je te l'apportais justement.

Je le rejoins dans le salon et il m'arracha doucement des mains le magazine avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas seul, une femme aux cheveux blonds grisonnants, bouclés et au visage pâle lisait le courrier. C'était ma mère. Un hibou à côté d'elle avait également planté ses griffes sur le dossier de la chaise en bois et me fixait de ses grands yeux marron et globuleux. Il avait probablement remarqué ma présence.

_ Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ta chambre Lili, remarqua la femme qui lisait une lettre et leva les yeux sur moi.

_ Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Ça fait un mois que ce temps continu. Je ne peux même pas jouer au Quidditch, me plaignais-je en donnant le magazine à mon père. Au fait père, un nouveau balai est mis en vente. Plus puissant que le Nimbus 2001 que les Malefoy nous ont donné. Et les Pies de Montrose sont premières pour le moment.

_ Ne t'en vente pas trop Lili, je suis persuadé que les Canons de Chudley vont finir premier du classement d'ici la fin de la saison.

_ Au fait Lili, tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard !

Elle me la tendait l'enveloppe. Je l'attrape et la retourne. Le logo de l'école de Sorcellerie y était inscrit avec de la cire rouge. Un souvenir lointain traversa mon esprit et me rendit nostalgique. La première réception de cette lettre, il y a sept ans. C'était pour moi, comme si c'était hier. Ce vieux Choixpeau Magique qui m'annonçait la maison dans laquelle j'allais y passer mon adolescence raisonnait encore dans ma tête. Serpentard. J'étais jeune et naïve. Personne ne savait ce que je vivrais durant toutes ses années. Des hauts, de bas. Des rencontres inoubliables ou pas. Mais tout a changé à partir de la cinquième année. À l'arrivée d'un élève nommé Harry Potter entrant en première année à Poudlard. L'ambiance habituellement bonne enfant avait sombré dans l'insécurité. Beaucoup si ce n'est la quasi-totalité de ses occupants rejetaient la faute de ce changement radical sur ce Potter. Nous savions tous à cette époque qui il était. Il avait survécu à un grand sorcier du nom de Voldemort, alors qu'il tentait de mener une guerre pour détruire une partie des sorciers indignent de l'être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de sang totalement pur. Nous étions tous effrayés à l'idée que ce garçon tente de tous nous détruire. Il aura fallu un an pour que nous puissions comprendre qu'en réalité – et ce malgré les soucis qu'il a causés à notre maison – il n'était pas lui-même un monstre de ce genre. Il était même persécuté par Drago Malefoy, un élève de la même promotion. Nous le surnommions désormais Tu-Sais-qui, car d'après certaines légendes, il ne fallait jamais prononcer son nom, au risque de le voir débarquer chez toi pour te prendre. Du coup, pour beaucoup de jeunes de ma génération, n'osions plus l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

_ Lili, pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas ta lettre pour que nous puissions savoir ce que l'on doit t'acheter ? Suggéra-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux bleus perçants.

_ Désolée, j'étais en train de me rappeler de ma première lettre.

_ Ca fait toujours cet effet-là. Le temps passe si vite.

Je pris une profonde respiration et décrocha le logo de cire pour en sortir deux parchemins pliés en quatre. La première comprenait la lettre annonçant que j'allais entrer en septième et dernière année. Listant ainsi toutes les fournitures que j'allais devoir obtenir. La plus part, étant des livres de matières obligatoires d'un niveau avancé de niveau trois, tel que la métamorphose, potion, botanique, défense contre les forces du mal… Un chaudron de taille 4. Une nouvelle paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon. Par chance, je n'avais pas besoin de repasser chez madame Guipure, la couturière renommée du Chemin de Traverse. Je n'avais pas pris un centimètre de plus depuis l'an passé, alors mes robes m'allaient parfaitement. Elle rappelait également quelques règles sur les animaux de compagnies autorisés. Nous pouvions apporter un rat, un chat, un hibou ou une chouette. Je ne comptais pas changer d'animal, mon hibou Chapi me convenait.

Étant donné que j'allais devoir passer les ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante), il faudra que je continue d'améliorer les options que j'avais choisies lors de ma sixième année : astronomie, histoire de la magie. Mais cette année deux options venaient de s'ajouter à ma liste : soins aux créatures magiques et divination.

La seconde lettre indiquait les futures sorties à Pré-Au-Lard dont un parent ou un tuteur était dans l'obligation de signer, sinon, l'élève devait rester à Poudlard. Je finis par ensuite donner les lettres à ma mère et les examina à son tour. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, elle se grattait la tempe énergiquement, comme si elle était en train de réfléchir.

_ Grégoire, as-tu gardé tes livres de Septième année ?

Il interrompit sa passion du moment en regardant sa femme, réfléchissant à son tour.

_ Quelques un je crois Kathleen.

_ Il doit m'en rester aussi, donc si ce ne sont pas des doubles, il faudra ce soir lister ceux qui nous manquent. Penses-tu pouvoir accompagner Lili au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce qu'il lui manque ? Je travaille jusqu'à 17 heures. Je ne pourrais pas me libérer avant.

Ma mère était commerçante sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle tenait sa propre boutique de vêtements pour sorcières de 18 ans à 50 ans. Elle a su se faire une place grâce à Rita Skeeters, une journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, une autre édition, mais plus accès sur l'actualité du monde des sorciers. Il y a cinq ans, une rumeur avait été lancée à ce propos, certains se sont demandé si elle n'avait pas acheté cette jeune femme pour avoir obtenu la publication d'un article positif. Car le principal atout de cette dernière est de dénigrer et de changer tous propos de la personne qu'elle est en train d'interviewer. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'est écoulé, ils ont compris que ma mère avait un réel talent pour la mode. Je dois dire qu'à partir de ce moment-là, je fus très fière d'elle.

_ Je pourrais l'accompagner, oui, assura-t-il.

_ En revenant du travail, j'irais aussi faire quelques courses au marché Moldu. Si vous avez une liste des choses à acheter, c'est le moment.

_ D'accord, répondis-je. Des graines de tournesol pour Chapi, parce qu'il nous reste qu'un sachet pour trois hiboux maman.

Elle hoche de la tête.

_ As-tu pensé d'ailleurs à faire dégourdir les pattes de Chapi ?

_ Oui, ce matin, avant les premières giboulées de la journée.

_ J'espère d'ailleurs que ce temps ne va pas durer jusqu'à la fin du mois, soupira Kathleen.

Je ne pouvais qu'accepter cet avis. Rester enfermer, me rendait quelque peu bipolaire à force de faire les cent pas dans la maison.

_ Juste, n'oublie pas de signer l'autorisation de sortie.

_ C'est ton père qui se charge de ça par compte.

Je récupérai le parchemin et un stylo et le lui donna. Il se pencha et posa le papier sur ses genoux. Il le signa et me le rendit. Je rendis par la suite le stylo à ma mère et retourna dans la chambre, m'occupant du mieux que je pouvais jusqu'au diner.


	2. Maudit soit les imprévus

**NOTE :** Voilà le chapitre 2. Je pense que le 3e sera là le week-end prochain ou avant que je parte en vacances Mercredi. Sinon ce sera après si je n'ai pas le temps.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Rowling mais je me suis aidée de ça pour mon personnage de Lili.

* * *

 **« Indépendamment du but initial, nous aboutissons toujours à quelqu'autre arrivée, imprévue »**

 **De V.S Naipaul**

 **Chapitre 2**

Un œil s'ouvre. Puis un deuxième. Aïe ! Que c'était dur ! Je les sentais sensibles ce matin, même après quelques frottements. Une fois que ma vue retrouva sa visibilité – non, non, je ne suis malheureusement pas un chat – je fus vite rattrapé par la réalité du moment. J'avais espéré un instant que ce fichu soleil serait de retour. Je me suis trompée. 24 heures plus tard, ce dernier se cachait toujours derrière ces camarades, les cumulo-nimbus _._ Ce qui signifiait que j'allais passer une journée en moins sans faire du Quidditch.

Rien que de penser à ça me faisait déprimer. La seule chose qui pouvait encore me laisser un semblant de bonne humeur, c'était de savoir que j'allais pouvoir me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires manquantes grâce à la liste que ma mère avait pris soin de préparer. C'était la plus organisée de la famille, on pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour ça. Hier soir, après le diner, mes parents s'étaient amusés à retrouver leurs anciens livres de septième année, il y avait même quelques notes sur les pages. Il ne me restait plus qu'à acheter pour les cours de Divination et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Je restai un moment allongée sur le dos pour prendre le temps de me réveiller. Les vacances ce sont des choses difficiles, vous savez. C'était le seul moment ou je pouvais exercer l'art de la fainéantise. Se lever, se remplir le ventre, lire la Gazette du sorcier, jouer au Quidditch de temps à autre dès que la météo me le permettait et se coucher. C'était le quotidien d'une étudiante durant deux mois. J'arrivais même à me plaindre de ne rien faire, je ne pensais même pas à mes parents qui travaillaient tous les jours pour subvenir à nos besoins.

Cependant, ne vous fiez jamais à l'apparence que pouvait donner ce type de vacances. Parce que cette année, je ne risquais pas de m'éclater en septième année. J'allais devoir obtenir le diplôme le plus élevé de Poudlard. Les ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) servaient à nous aider à obtenir un travail au Ministère de la Magie. Pour l'obtenir, je dois au moins recueillir des notes avec les mentions Optimal, Efforts Exceptionnels ou Acceptable. Si je ne possédais pas ce diplôme à la fin de l'année, je risquais de me faire réprimander par mes professeurs qui croyaient en moi et me voyaient déjà avec un bon poste, ou par mes parents qui eux avaient des projets pour moi. Tout le monde tirait déjà la comète sur mon avenir, tandis que moi-même, j'étais déjà bien assez pommée. Alors je préférai profiter pleinement de cette aubaine pour ne pas me mettre la pression dès maintenant.

Évidemment, si cet astre du jour était là – je crois que ce serait le professeur d'Astronomie qui serait heureux s'il m'entendait penser ainsi – et ses rayons traversaient mes rideaux rouge foncé, ça me rajouterait un peu de baume au cœur. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'à Londres, le temps serait plus chaleureux.

Alors que je contemplai le plafond de ma chambre et pensai au programme de ma journée, je sursautais. Chapi venait de pousser de hululer et de secouer ses ailes dans sa cage, montrant son envie de s'en défaire. Dans la foulée, mon réveil Moldu datant de 1945 que mon père avait trafiqué pour avoir la fréquence Radio Nationale des Sorciers venait s'allumer en lançant une chanson. Je connaissais ce groupe. Il s'appelait Wizard Love. Ce type de groupe fleurissait à cette période de l'année. C'était le premier qui avait réussi à devenir célèbre. Des jeunes de mon âge appréciaient ces musiques, car ils racontaient l'ambiance, leurs relations amoureuses que nous vivions à Poudlard. Et d'autres sujets qui nous touchaient. Eux-mêmes faisaient parties des élèves à l'époque. J'en avais connu deux d'entre eux lorsque j'étais en deuxième année. Ils finissaient leurs études. Je trouvais cette idée ingénieuse et amusante. Ça changeait de Celestina que ma mère appréciait depuis des années et ce même si j'écoutais aussi ses chansons.

Ces chansons me rappelaient la fois où j'étais sortie avec un élève de première année, durant 3 années appelé Terence Higgs, un garçon blondinet aux yeux marron et aux larges épaules. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami après notre rupture, vers la fin de notre troisième année. C'était ma première expérience, et je ne l'oublierai probablement jamais. Il faisait partie des Serpentard les plus tolérants et respectueux et était un jeune homme adorable. Tandis que son successeur Marcus Flint – oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis en couple avec le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison – est son opposé. Imprévisible, rancunier, et ses crises de nerfs (soit par jalousie ou parce qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigt) me donnaient quelques fois la chair de poule. C'était son côté romantique qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Sa demande m'avait amusé et j'avais accepté. C'était pendant un cours d'Astronomie, en hiver. Il avait entouré ma taille de son bras et avait fait sa proposition, alors que nous étions en train d'admirer les étoiles. Il n'avait également pendant toute la journée pas arrêté de me faire rire, pour que je puisse craquer. Cette année, nous allions fêter nos quatre ans de relation.

Néanmoins, ce que je lui reprochai par moment, c'était de donner une grande importance à son ennemi, Olivier Dubois, élève de Gryffondor, dans la même promotion que nous. Le jour où celui-ci avait appris qu'il était devenu Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce fut une journée très sombre pour quiconque osait croiser le chemin de Marcus. Même maintenant, il nous arrivait encore de nous disputer à son sujet. Je me lassais parfois de leurs chamailleries. Mais Marcus me faisait bien comprendre que cette histoire était au-delà d'une simple querelle entre deux adolescents.

Cette rivalité aurait débuté avec les pères des deux familles. Sûrement dû à une blague qui n'aurait pas été appréciée. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué la raison pour laquelle cette relation conflictuelle avait été amorcée.

J'y avais plus d'une fois réfléchie durant ma sixième année à cette situation quand je voyais Deliah discuter avec lui. Marcus m'empêchait tout contact avec elle s'il était dans les environs. S'il avait la possibilité de demander à la Justice Magique de mettre une interdiction de rapprochement à moins de cent mètres il l'aurait fait, mais je trouverais ça ridicule. Durant les matchs de Quidditch, quand nos deux maisons se rencontraient il se donnait à cœur joie d'envoyer des Souafle sur Olivier Dubois pour qu'il finisse à l'infirmerie. Je me suis souvent demandé si Marcus n'aurait pas été capable de le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais dès que cette idée traversait mon esprit, j'essayais de la faire disparaitre.

Vous imaginez la pagaille que je subis en cours à cause de ça ? Car dès que nous partageons le même professeur. Monsieur en fait toute une histoire auprès du professeur pour que Dubois puisse s'asseoir à quatre rangées de nous. Pour Marcus, Dubois serait la peste incarnée. Si le professeur ne respectait pas cette règle, je pouvais être sûr que pendant toute une journée, il n'hésitera pas à déverser sa haine sur le premier venu ou contre la personne ciblée. Quelques fois, j'aimerais que ça se termine pour que je puisse vivre notre idylle sereinement. Mais je me fais des illusions. Ça n'arrivera jamais, cette rancune est trop encrée. Car Olivier le lui rend aussi bien. J'en fais moi-même les frais quand il remarque que Flint ne réagit plus. Je vous épargne les heures de colles que j'ai dû endurer.

Dans un élan de motivation, je sortis du lit sentant qu'enfin mon corps était bel et bien réveillé. J'ouvris la cage de Chapi et ouvrit la fenêtre dans la foulée. Au vu de la rapidité de ce dernier à sortir de ma chambre, j'en avais conclu qu'il était pressé de se défouler.

Je quittai la pièce pour descendre les escaliers en colimaçon de bois pour aller dans la cuisine. Je pris un verre de lait et piqua quelques biscuits au chocolat dans le placard pour me rendre ensuite dans le salon et remarqua que ma mère était seule. Ma déception fut foudroyante. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Où est père ? Je croyais qu'il devait m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Grognais-je.

_ Changement de programme. Vous allez devoir y aller demain.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tiens, lit ça !

Elle lança le journal « la Gazette du Sorcier » sur le bord de la table et je le récupérai. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lire des articles spécifiques, que la première page racontait l'information la plus importante de la journée. La photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs et ondulés bougeant était à la une. Dans ses mains, un cadre avec des numéros inscrits s'y trouvait. En gros titre :

 **« Sirius Black s'est échappé »**

Je fronçai les sourcils, désabusée. Je me faisais un plaisir de m'y rendre aujourd'hui. Si ça se trouve, à Londres, il allait faire beaucoup toute la journée, et pleuvoir demain. En plus, il fallait que je lise la page 1. Je devais connaitre ce qui empêchait ma journée de bien se dérouler. Je lis rapidement les passages qui m'intéressaient.

 _« Tôt ce matin, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, avait déclaré qu'il faisait tout son possible pour le retrouver criminel et serait à ce jour, le plus crapuleux des sorciers jamais enfermés._

 _ **_ Nous demandons aux sorciers et aux sorcières de rester calme. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour tous, que ce soit pour les sorciers, comme pour les Moldus.**_ _»_

Je levai vers ma mère un regard interrogateur. _Moldus_?

_ Pourquoi le ministre de la magie cite les Moldus dans cet article ?

_ Fudge a omis l'idée de leur communiquer sa fuite.

_ Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas leur dévoiler qu'il était un sorcier ?

_ Ils ont prétexté que Black était armé d'un pistolet.

_ Un pistolet à la place d'une baguette magique. Très bien, très bien !

De vivre chez les Moldus et d'entendre leurs discussions quand ils se promenaient près de nous, nous aidais à comprendre leur monde. Nous n'étions pas perdus, même si la règle n° 1 de la maison était de ne pas avoir d'objets Moldus. Ce qui voulait dire : pas de télévision.

 _« Mais ce que craint la communauté, c'est la peur que se reproduise une histoire qu'il y avait eu douze ans auparavant. Lorsque ce dernier avait tué treize personnes d'un seul coup en ne lançant qu'un seul sortilège. Rappelez-vous, de l'excuse qu'avait donnée Cornelius Fudge à ce moment-là : une explosion de gaz. Sirius black devait également devenir le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui s'il venait au pouvoir. »_

Dans notre monde, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire. Si les Moldus étaient au courant c'était qu'elle était encore bien présente dans leurs têtes. Beaucoup calomniaient sur la façon dont ce sorcier les avait tués, mais seule la Gazette des Sorciers avait réussi à avoir l'information officielle. Il avait osé tuer ses innocents devant des témoins et de sang-froid en plein jour. Mais très peu savaient la vérité. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'entre eux à savoir. Ceux qui avaient assisté à ce massacre. Et mes parents en faisaient partie. Lors de cette première guerre lancée par ce sorcier, ils avaient décidé de faire partie de l'élite et de combattre contre leur bien. Mais l'étonnant silence qu'ils montraient ne présageait rien de bon malgré toutes les fois ou le sujet fut ressorti durant douze ans lors de soirées ou déjeuner avec des amis qui avaient subi la guerre. C'était comme s'ils tentaient d'oublier un souvenir douloureux.

Et Dieu sait comment mon père a réussi à masquer sa vie passée auprès de la Justice Magique, parce que nous avions été autrefois traqués par ces Aurors lorsque je n'avais que cinq ans. Nous avions été obligés de déménager une fois, avant de nous retrouver à Alves, nous étions à Forres, un village de 1000 habitants, alors que maintenant, Alves n'en comporte que 500.

Je me souviens très bien de cette soirée de novembre. Ça ne peut que traumatiser un enfant un tel évènement, surtout lorsqu'à cet âge, on comprend difficilement les activités extra familiales en dehors du travail quotidien. À cette époque-là d'ailleurs, mon père n'avait pas travaillé durant 6 ans exprès. Ce ne fut pas un, mais cinq Aurors avaient débarqué en transplanant dans le salon. Ces personnes combattaient tout sorcier s'alliant au mal. En moins de deux secondes, des lumières vertes, rouges, bleues, jaunes avaient jailli de toute part. Puis d'un coup, nous nous sommes retrouvés chez d'autres personnes. Et le calme fut revenu.

Je continuais de lire l'article, le journaliste posait beaucoup de questions intéressantes sur la façon dont ce détenu aurait pu échapper à Azkaban. La sécurité du bâtiment avait été renforcée par des sortilèges très puissants qu'il était impossible de s'enfuir. Des Détraqueurs, des créatures dont leur baiser pouvait être mortel surveillaient aussi la prison. Ils pouvaient aspirer les joies, les souvenirs heureux, pour ne laisser derrière eux que malheur et tristesse. Des sorciers ayant eu affaire avec eux en sont devenus fous. Je ne pouvais contredire les questions qu'il se posait. Lorsque je terminai l'article, je pliai en deux le journal et le posais sur le coin de la table.

_ Zut ! Ronchonnais-je.

_ Tu comprends, aujourd'hui ton père va avoir beaucoup de travail. Si ce n'est pas toute la semaine. Il va pourtant falloir qu'il trouve la possibilité d'y aller avec toi demain.

_ Je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre toute seule ?

_ Il en est hors de question. Surtout maintenant que ce criminel est en liberté. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des ennuis. Il y a de fortes chances pour que des Aurors aient sécurisé le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-Au-Lard.

_ Mais si je ne sors pas d'ici demain, je vais finir par devenir folle. Je ne peux même pas faire de Quidditch à cause du temps. Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi au marché Moldu, m'indignais-je.

_ D'accord, mais il faudra que tu sois prête dès que je rentre du travail. On ne trainera pas. Je te laisse Lili, je dois filer au travail. Passe une bonne journée.

Un bisou sur le front, me voilà désormais seule, n'entendant plus que le tic tac de l'horloge séculaire du salon et le feu crépiter dans la cheminée.


	3. La curiosité un vilain défaut

**« Qui songe à oublier se souvient »**

 _ **De Montaigne**_

 **Chapitre 3**

18 h, j'étais en train de lire _Quidditch à Travers les âges,_ pour trouver de nouvelles figures, que je pourrais expérimenter à Poudlard, sur le fauteuil en cuir du chef de la fratrie, placée devant la cheminée les cendres encore chaudes, et cet éternel silence.

Je m'étais occupée du mieux que je pouvais. J'en avais profité pour faire du ménage dans ma chambre. J'avais retrouvé quelques objets perdus en court de route. J'avais à l'époque accusé des Gremlins (petites créatures ressemblantes aux lutins, mais en plus diaboliques et monstrueuses à regarder) de déplacer mes affaires dès que j'en avais besoin. Et par manque de motivation et de temps, j'avais fini par lâcher l'affaire. Je ne m'en servais plus et je les avais rangés dans un placard des fois que je les ressortirais un jour.

Des pas venant du premier étage m'interrompirent dans mon activité. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, m'assurant que ma maison n'était pas hantée. Je croyais encore aux fantômes. À Poudlard ils existaient. Les anciens directeurs de nos maisons étaient restés prisonniers des lieux après leur mort. De temps en temps, ils nous rendaient visites. Il était même très courant que dans les couloirs nous en croisions quelques-uns. Comme ce Peeves qui se donne à coeur ouvert pour ses sottises. Une fois, il a réussi à rejeter la faute sur un élève.

Toutefois, la voix d'une femme familière se fit entendre depuis les escaliers menant au salon.

_ Lili, est-ce que tu es prête ? Nous devons y aller !

J'étais rassurée de savoir que ma maison n'était pas hantée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais bien pu faire si elle était occupée par de telles nuisances.

_ Je le suis.

_ Tu as pensé de troquer tes habits de sorciers contre ceux des Moldus ?

_ Oui, maman, m'écriai-je.

J'avais mis un simple jean bleu foncé et un pull.

J'arrêtai ma lecture pour monter dans ma chambre, afin de récupérer une veste à capuche. Le temps était toujours le même. Deux à quatre fois par moi, nous nous habillons en Moldu pour aller au marché. Imaginez leur tête, s'ils nous voyaient avec des capes et de longues robes. Nous serions probablement traité de fous, ou penseraient que nous étions invités à une fête déguisée.

En sortant de la chambre je tombai ma mère. Sa démarche mollassonne, le dos légèrement courbé et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient qu'elle venait de passer une longue journée.

_ Ils ont bien renforcé les rues du Chemin de Traverse avec des Aurors, Lili. C'était l'enfer aujourd'hui. Tous les sorciers que je croisais se fixaient dans les yeux, comme si chacun de nous savait où était la planque de Sirius Black, affirmait-elle, consternée.

_ Et papa qui n'est pas rentré, lui fis-je remarquer.

_ Nous allons devoir diner sans lui s'il n'est pas de retour à temps, je le crains. Tu as de quoi te protéger de la pluie ?

_ Ma capuche suffira…

Elle m'empoigna et m'ordonna de fermer les yeux.

Le transplanage. Le moyen de transport des sorciers par excellence. Mais tellement complexe et étrange.

Je devais penser le plus fort possible à la destination que venait de me donner ma mère.

La sensation trop forte que je ressentais dans mon ventre m'empêchait de garder les yeux fermés. Quand je les ouvris, je me retrouvais dans un tunnel de lumières multicolores tourbillonnantes.

Mes parents désiraient m'entrainer un peu, avant de pouvoir avoir une formation à Poudlard à ma majorité. D'après les dires des anciennes filles qui avaient eu le moniteur, c'était un jeune sorcier plutôt mignon.

Je savais quel point je devais rectifier : mon atterrissage. Une fois, je m'étais retrouvée assommée. Je m'étais pris de plein fouet un sol que je n'avais pas vu venir. Le plus drôle était la fois ou j'avais atterri sur le pauvre dos de mon père.

Mais cette fois, par chance, mon atterrissage était soft. Je ne m'étais pas non plus perdu en chemin. Nous étions dans une ruelle où il y avait peu de passage. C'était notre point de rendez-vous chaque fois que nous y allions.

Nous devions rapidement nous redresser et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il serait dommage de nous faire démasquer maintenant, sachant que nous avions réussi durant seize ans à éviter ça. Le Transplanage est pour nous un moyen de facilité, nous n'avons pas forcément la force de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, les paniers remplis. Pourquoi se fatiguer ?

D'ailleurs, à cause de notre discrétion parmi les habitants du village, pendant un moment, notre maison avait été le sujet de discussion de toutes les bouches.

Comment une maison pouvait-elle avoir des occupants sans qu'ils puissent être vus ? Maison hantée ? Je vous épargnerais les qualifications qu'ils nous avaient trouvées à ce moment-là.

Des curieux ou courageux avaient plus d'une fois essayé de se hasarder sur notre domaine certains soirs d'Halloween pour résoudre son mystère ou pour se faire peur entre amis. Ils s'éclataient à sonner à la porte, mais aucun de nous trois ne répondait pour faire planer le mystère. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance que personne n'avait eu l'idée de nous cambrioler.

L'ironie de tout ça, c'était de voir à quel point personne ne pouvait se douter de notre présence chaque fois que nous allions au marché. Pourtant, nous leur parlions et les touchions pour leur rendre la monnaie.

J'étais encore étonnée de voir que le plan de mon père qu'il avait établi fonctionnait toujours pour le transplanage. Je le soupçonnais tout même d'avoir jeté un sortilège de protection afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne nous voie. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient observer depuis nos fenêtres éclairer ?

Après que nous vérifiâmes autour qu'aucun Moldu ne nous a vus, notre circuit commença

 **oOo**

Il faisait encore jour, mais le froid et l'humidité et ses nuages rendaient le trajet maussade. Étions-nous encore en été alors que nous étions en août ? Ou bien en automne ? Et en octobre ?

L'odeur de la biodiversité rentrait dans mes narines dès qu'un pied se posa au premier stand. Hormis les plats que mes parents préparaient ainsi que ceux que l'on nous servait à Poudlard me donnaient l'eau à la bouche. L'émanation du poisson frais, des fromages des légumes verts me faisaient d'entrée les yeux doux. L'alimentation Moldu était la seule chose que mes parents autorisaient. Parfois il nous arrivait de nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce que nous ne trouvons pas, ou pour diversifier les repas.

À mesure que nous marchâmes, je relevais le changement d'expression que le visage de ma mère traduisait. Son sourire se crispait et disparaissait. Comme si quelque chose la chiffonnait.

Je découvrais en outre que peu de bradeurs tentaient de débattre le prix de leurs aliments.

Sa main broyait de plus en plus la mienne dès qu'elle entendait un Moldu parler de l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Et cela se confirma lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes dans un rayon de légumes. Alors que nous étions en train de passer commande, le vendeur aborda une femme âgée, sa tête couverte d'un sac plastique, pour se protéger de la pluie.

_ Bonjour Miss Cackle. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Ma foi, la coxarthrose fait des ravages à mon âge. Et vous ?

_ Vous avez entendu la nouvelle aux informations ?

_ Vous voulez parler de Sirius Black ? S'informa-t-elle dramatiquement, avec ses lunettes aux verres rectangulaires parsemées de petites gouttes d'eau.

_ Personne ne savait qui était cet individu jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis Madame, les gardiens de cette prison y sont pour quelque chose. Sinon comment aurait-il pu s'échapper de sa prison ? Et où a-t-il trouvé cette arme ? Polémiqua le vendeur.

_ Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cet homme se fera enfermer de nouveau et qu'il y restera. Tuer 13 personnes comme ça… C'est impensable de le savoir en liberté.

_ Ca mérite la peine de mort pour ces personnes de ce genre, se conforta-t-il dans son idée.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, attesta la vieille femme.

Nous les écoutions sans dire un mot et je récupérais le sac que le vendeur me tendit. Ma mère paya puis nous continuâmes notre chemin.

Sirius Black était dans toutes les bouches. Je vivais à mon tour pour la première fois cet évènement. Je trouvais ça complètement irréel.

Devant cette circonstance effarante dont nous faisions partie et le fait que personne ne connaissait le sujet aussi bien que mes parents, irritait ma mère.

Plus nous avancions, plus elle se décomposait lentement devant chaque mot qui revenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle mit prématurément fin à notre virée sans s'expliquer que nous étions près du rayon de pâtisserie.

 **oOo**

Pendant que j'aidais ma mère à ranger les courses, celle-ci resta taciturne. Sa réaction fut surprenante quand on sait que cette personne est loquace et qu'il lui faut une raison pour se taire.

Par exemple, lorsqu'elle discute avec mon père et qu'elle atteignait le niveau maximum qu'il pouvait supporter, ou que sa langue fourchait un peu trop, il la remettait en place. C'était comme avec Marcus, tous les deux ont leur personnalité. Des crises de nerfs plus ou moins justifiées. La fatigue est souvent responsable. Ou alors, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

Alors dès que le loup n'est pas là, nous en profitons et ne nous donnons aucun interdit

Un toussotement depuis le salon nous informa d'ailleurs de son arrivée. Je regardai dans cette direction et une silhouette d'âge mûr et de taille moyenne apparut. Bien en chair et le crâne dégarni. Ses lunettes rondes cachaient son visage affaibli. Il posa sa besace dans un coin et nous embrassa à tour de rôle tandis que ma mère gardait ses lèvres closes. Même pas un bonsoir ou bien un : « _ ta journée s'est-elle bien déroulée ? » Je les scrutais, ma mère était toujours aussi déconcertée.

Il s'installa sur une chaise en face de nous et poussa un long soupir.

_ Maman pensait que nous allions devoir diner sans toi ce soir, signalai-je le plus calmement possible.

_ Ce devait être le cas, pourtant nous avons réussi à ne pas finir trop tard. Nous avons dû rouvrir toutes les archives d'il y a 12 ans, expliqua-t-il. Le ministère a également ordonné d'envoyer ses Aurors dans les endroits de la communauté des sorciers où elle est très présente.

_ Comme le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-Au-Lard ? Continuais-je intriguée.

_ Oui. Dès demain, des Détraqueurs auront l'autorisation de se balader dans le monde des sorciers.

_ Ha oui quand même ! M'époustouflais-je.

Toutefois la discussion que je venais d'entamer avec mon père agaçait à un point ma mère. Par accident, une cuillère en bois s'était échappée de ses doigts pour tomber dans l'évier. Sa manière de se retourner vers nous aussi brusquement et le regard austère qu'elle posa vers nous ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Gregoire, pourrais-je te parler un instant s'il te plait ? Ordonna-t-elle avant de poser son attention sur moi. Lili, pourrais-tu aller nourrir Chapi ? Il me semble qu'il n'ait pas été nourri de la journée et ne soit pas sorti.

Je savais que dès qu'elle agissait de cette manière, il ne fallait pas la contredire.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe et je me dirigeai en direction des escaliers et couru jusqu'en haut des marches. Puis en descendirent quelques-unes sur la pointe des pieds. Je venais de faire semblant d'être allée dans ma chambre. Certes, c'était mal de faire ça. Mais je me devais de savoir pourquoi elle était ainsi. J'estimais être assez grande pour comprendre les histoires d'adultes.

Je m'accrochai à la barrière et y tendait une oreille discrète pour écouter leur conversation.

_ Que se passe-t-il Kathleen ? S'enquit-il, chagriné par le ton que prenait sa femme.

_ Cette histoire Gregoire. Tout semble recommencer. Crois-tu vraiment que nous sommes tirés d'affaire bien que Tu-Sais-Qui soit mort ? Tous les Moldus ne parlent que de Black.

_ C'est normal Fudge a donné son aval au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale de passer une annonce médiatique. Nous le sommes, j'ai vérifié nos dossiers et il n'y a plus rien dedans.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de continuer notre projet tant que Black est en escapade.

_ Ce gâteux n'est pas concerné par l'histoire.

Gregoire était fâché de devoir tout réexpliquer à sa femme. Elle soupira et s'adossa contre le comptoir du lavabo.

_ Nous ne sommes pas liés à lui réellement, nous y étions. Nous avons tout vu.

_ Je sais que tu as peur Kat, seulement nous devons le faire.

_ Pourquoi Lili ? Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller sans l'inclure dedans.

Hein ? Pardon ? D'où suis-je concernée pour ce fichu projet ? Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? De quel proche et quelle famille parlaient-ils ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et me pencha un peu plus pour écouter. Mon rythme cardiaque se diligenta.

Comment ça mon avenir était-il tracé ?

_ Elle est étroitement connectée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive déjà. On ne peut pas se le permettre. Si cette famille ne nous avait rien fait. Peut-être que là… Elle aurait pu l'éviter.

_ Et si elle ne veut pas ? Y as-tu déjà pensé ?

_ Comment trouvera-t-elle le moyen de gérer les secrets de notre famille le jour où il sera dévoilé ?

_ N'irait-elle pas jusqu'à nous renier ?

_ Elle en serait incapable.

_ Il vaudrait mieux que nous la laissions terminer son année. Ainsi que pour Flint.

Qu'est-ce que les Flints ont à voir là-dedans ?

_ Kat ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Faisons-le pendant que tous nos soupçons sont lavés.

Même après toutes ces fois où ils en avaient discuté, elle doutait toujours. Elle craignait dans toute cette histoire qu'elle finirait par perdre sa fille.

_ Penses-tu que leur fils pourrait jouer un rôle important dans la décision de Lili ?

_ Se servir de Lili ?

Elle remue favorablement la tête à sa question.

_ Non ! Marcus ne joue pas. Il aime trop notre fille pour en arriver jusque-là. Mais il est de la partie et n'attend plus que ça.

Sur le moment, mon cœur s'était arrêté, pensant durant cette fraction de seconde, que Marcus pouvait être en train de se jouer de moi pour obtenir mon accord. Je connaissais une partie de la vie des Flints, mais visiblement pas celle de mes parents. Ils se gardaient bien de ne rien dévoiler. Je n'étais au courant que d'une infime partie.

D'être privée de ma liberté future me chagrinait. Je maudissais actuellement ma trop grande curiosité. Je remontais dans ma chambre, pour nourrir mon animal de compagnie.

 **oOo**

Lors du diner, une tension était palpable entre mes parents malgré cette discussion. Je contemplais et jouais avec des légumes dans mon assiette.

Ça m'avait coupé l'appétit. Et dire que je suis une gourmande. Gâcher tous ses plats à cause d'un de mes plus gros défauts.

Cependant, ce que je croyais que mes parents avaient retenu la première leçon. Cette fichue traque qui nous a valu un déménagement. Qu'est-ce que cette famille avait pour en arriver là ? Des ennemis ça existe bien sûr, j'en ai aussi. Mais là ? De là à ce que j'y sois lié ? Et si je refusais ce projet ? Que se passerait-il ?

_ Lili tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, constata Kathleen.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai mal au ventre ce soir. Je peux sortir de table ?

_ Tu peux y aller…

Je débarrasse mon assiette encore pleine et je retournai dans ma chambre d'enfant.

_ Crois-tu que Lili ait entendu notre conversation ? S'assura-t-elle stressée.

_ Il faudra pourtant que nous finissions par lui en parler.

_ Après sa rentrée Greg. Sinon elle se mettra trop de pression.

C'est dans ma chambre que j'achevai cette soirée à lire les anciens livres de cours que mes parents avaient retrouvé.

Mon dieu, si j'avais une pensine, j'en aurais plus d'un à y mettre. Dont celui-là !


	4. Le chemin du Hasard

**NOTE :** Salut à tous. Voilà le chapitre 4, je viens de revenir de vacances. Je voulais dire merci à mes followers, Circee, LivingDreadGirl, Savang, Boughlam2000, PyrenePrincesse d'être là.

« **Toutes les rencontres se font par hasard.** »

 **De Jean-Louis Bory** **  
**

 **Chapitre 4**

J'étais en train d'arpenter la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse avec mon paternel. Il avait pu s'affranchir de toutes tâches administratives. Nous avions pris le temps d'escorter ma mère à sa boutique. Et par chance, il faisait un temps radieux à Londres. J'avais presque chaud avec ma cape verte émeraude de velours. Je revivais. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais plu. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point dans chaque pays le temps pouvait être différent. Je voyais d'autres horizons qu'une pièce carrée où un marché remplit de Moldus. Mais la réalité revint rapidement à mes oreilles. Même ici, tous les sorciers parlaient que de Sirius Black. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait rester cacher tout ce temps sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. Des Aurors étaient bien postés à chaque fin de ruelle et j'en ai vu certains vérifier les cartes d'identité de passants.

Plus je marchais en direction de la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, je pouvais confirmer les dires de ma mère sur l'angoisse que les sorciers exprimaient. Tous se dévisageaient un par un. Une ambiance craintive s'était installée. J'avais examiné mon père pour voir comment il réagissait également. Il les ignorait et traçait sa route, je devais suivre son rythme. Devant l'entrée de la banque, deux affiches du criminel étaient placardées sur les portes. C'était flippant… Personne ne pouvait échapper à cette information. Quand nous en ressortîmes les poches remplies, mon père déroula la petite liste que ma mère avait pris soin de faire il y a deux jours. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à acheter, ils avaient retrouvé la quasi-totalité de leurs anciens livres, je devais acheter que ceux des nouveaux cours et quelques matériaux. Mes parents avaient profité de rajouter des petites choses personnelles dessus.

Nous commençâmes par aller chez Fleury et Botts, la boutique où nous pouvons trouver toutes les livres que nous désirons. C'est là que j'avais acheté en cinquième année le livre _Quidditch à Travers les Âges._ L'an passé, j'étais venue ici avec ma mère, Ursula Flint et Gemma Farley non pas que pour acheter des livres de deuxième année, mais pour assister à la séance de dédicace de Gilderoy Lockhart, écrivain racontant ses exploits victorieux face aux forces du mal. C'était bien l'une des rares fois ou toutes catégories sociales confondus de sorciers était là. Personne ne se jugeait, car nous étions fans d'une seule personne. Cet homme a essuyé beaucoup de polémique. Certains disaient qu'il s'appropriait des exploits d'autres sorciers, je peinais difficilement à les croire ce moment-là. En sortant du magasin, je le vois observer sa montre.

_ Je meurs de faim Lili, veux-tu que l'on aille déjeuner maintenant ? Il est 11 h.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Tête du Sanglier ?

Il acquiesça et nous nous y dirigeâmes. Il fallait faire la file à chaque fois pour y rentrer. Ce restaurant était très réputé. Comme son concurrent, le Chaudron Baveur, moins accueillant et lumineux. J'avais une préférence pour celui-ci et c'est souvent là que nous nous arrêtons tous les trois quand nous voulons changer des repas à la maison. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, notre tour arriva et une femme souriante et resplendissante nous prit en charge avant de nous placer.

_ Gregoire, s'emballa gaiement un homme en se dirigeant vers nous.

Mon père réagit et ils se serrèrent automatiquement la main.

_ Quel plaisir de te voir ! Et accompagné de ta fille en plus, remarqua-t-il en me désignant du regard.

_ Phineas… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

_ Je ne suis pas seul, Marcus est avec moi aussi. Je suppose que vous faites aussi les achats pour Poudlard ?

_ Oui, quel hasard dit donc !

_ Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait installer une table de plus ?

_ Bien sûr !

Son fils se leva en nous voyant arriver. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser timidement. La serveuse ajouta comme convenu une table en plus, nous étions désormais quatre. J'étais aussi surprise de les voir que mon père.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

_ Un Wisky Pur Feu s'il vous plait, répondit mon père.

_ Se sera pour moi un jus de citrouille.

_ Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Phineas, un homme chauve et plus grand que mon père avait déjà commandé. Il prit plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson. Il laissa entrevoir l'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait en nous souriant automatiquement.

_ Ta femme n'est pas là ? Questionna mon père.

_ Non, elle avait des choses à faire à la maison. J'ai été voir Kathleen. Ça marche bien son affaire.

_ On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

_ Et toi, Lili ? Pressée de faire ta septième année ? Dit-il en posant son regard sur moi.

Chaque fois que cet homme posait les yeux sur moi, j'étais intimidée. J'avais beaucoup le connaitre, le charisme qu'il dégageait était impressionnant. Je comprenais pourquoi son fils était tout aussi imposant que lui. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler de la discussion que j'avais entendu la veille. Quel était son rôle dans ce business ?

_ Père, vous voyez bien que vous effrayez Lili, balança Marcus.

Je roulais des yeux pour montrer que c'était faux. Du moins, je voulais m'en convaincre. La serveuse me sauva. Elle arriva avec un petit plateau rond sur les mains avec nos deux boissons et elle nous les posa face à nous. Elle prit note de nos plats et s'en alla. Flint trouva un soudain intérêt par la silhouette de la jeune serveuse. Je l'avais pris la main dans le sac et lui lança un regard accusateur. Il sourit simplement. Nous trinquâmes avec eux un peu en retard, ils avaient déjà commencé leurs breuvages.

_ Au fait Lili, pourquoi n'ais-je pas reçu de lettre le mois dernier ? Notifia Marcus, déçu.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas spécialement de choses à raconter. Je suis resté à la maison tout le mois de Juillet sans sortir, me plaignis-je.

_ Ton père t'a séquestré ? Railla Phineas.

_ Plutôt ma mère. À Alves il a fait un temps exécrable. Je n'ai même pas pu jouer au Quidditch.

_ Fais gaffe, si tu ne t'entraines pas assez, quelqu'un prendra ta place, garantit Marcus.

_ Merci, Marcus, vraiment de me motiver ! Voir mon Nimbus 2001 et ne pas pouvoir m'en servir me frustre grandement.

_ D'ailleurs, prépare-toi, j'ai préparé un programme de malade. Les Gryffondor ne risquent pas de nous battre cette année.

_ Je l'espère bien mon fils…, commenta Phineas.

_, Mais le plus drôle ce n'est pas ça père, pas vrai ? C'est Hagrid… Pas vrai ?

_ Ce gros balourd ? S'exclama Gregoire. Je suis étonné qu'il soit encore à Poudlard

Personne n'était au courant que Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard allait devenir professeur. La rumeur avait vite été rependue. L'an passé, lors de notre sixième année, il avait été accusé à tord par les élèves et la Justice Magique d'avoir rouvert une certaine chambre des secrets qui se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles. Alors que d'autres pensaient que c'était le jeune Harry ou Drago.

_ Dumbledore le protège. Mais figure-toi que c'est lui qui va assurer les cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, annonça Phineas.

_ C'est une honte, protesta mon père. Après celle de l'étude des Moldus. Comment veux-tu que nos jeunes apprennent vraiment ?

_ Je pensais que tu le savais Gregoire. Mais tu dois être occupé à cause de Black. Il parait qu'il aurait été vu vers la Cabane Hurlante.

_ Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Phineas. On est sur le qui-vive au Ministère de la Magie. J'ai dû être appelé en urgence hier matin. On a lâché les fauves. Vous risquez de croiser un Détraqueur à tout moment.

_ Ça risque d'être gênant tout ça, poursuivit Mr Flint.

La serveuse, un vrai petit rayon de soleil rompit le silence entre nous, elle était très habile de ses mains, je ne pense pas être capable de pouvoir porter sur un bras trois assiettes remplies.

_ Père, pourquoi Lili ne passerait pas quelques jours à la maison avant de reprendre les cours ? Proposa Marcus. Surtout qu'elle ne vient jamais à la maison.

_ C'est vrai ça Lili ! Donna raison mon père, le regard critique. Toi qui te plains de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la maison à cause du temps. Voilà une belle occasion que tu dois saisir.

J'étais pris de court. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas y aller, j'aime avoir mon petit confort durant l'été, même si je me plains souvent pour rien. Faut dire que parfois, je suis quelqu'un qui manque de motivation pour beaucoup de choses. Je vois aussi Marcus durant neuf mois, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de venir chez lui. À Poudlard, c'est un peu comme si nous vivions déjà en couple, sauf que nous ne dormions pas dans le même lit. Avec Terence, nous n'avions jamais dépassé ce stade, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'ai besoin de mon espace vital aussi. Mais comment faire lorsque vous avez deux pères qui vous dévisagent comme s'ils vous mettaient une certaine pression ? Vous me diriez que c'est un bon moyen de savoir si justement Marcus tient à moi. Le problème de mon point de vue, je vois cette proposition comme une officialisation. Et je suis encore trop jeune pour penser à ça, même si ça fait bientôt quatre ans. J'ai souvent peur de m'engager, n'ayant connu que deux relations dans ma courte vie.

_ J'accepte, dis-je en baissant les yeux vers mon assiette, la trouvant plus intéressante.

_ Merveilleux, réjouit Phineas.

_ Tu verras Lili, il fait beau chez nous en plus. Je te conseille de ramener ton Nimbus 2001.

Super ! Je risque de regretter plus tard ma réponse. Je peux paraitre parfois très froide dans mes relations, ou à l'extrême et tout exposer. Mais quand la motivation n'est pas là, c'est un comble. Je vous assure, je l'aime. J'espère que ses jours passés chez eux seront p

_ Et si vous restiez avec nous pour l'après-midi ? Suggéra Mr Stanislas.

_ Pourquoi pas, répondit Phineas. Nous n'avons plus grand-chose à acheter.

_ Vivement que le grand ménage soit fait, lança mon père.

_ La fin est proche pour tous ces gens mon ami, murmura-t-il.

_ Ca fera un sacré ménage, confirma Marcus, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

J'affirmai seulement d'un signe de tête continuant de déjeuner. Je n'avais pas envie de m'emmêler tout de suite à cette histoire. Je crois qu'il faudra bientôt que je trouve d'autres excuses pour reculer le plus loin possible cette échéance. J'en profiterais pour demander à Marcus ses raisons pour avoir rejoint le clan très fermé des Mangemorts. Je serais curieuse de les savoir. Je suis peut-être à Serpentard, censée déclarer une certaine guerre, mais ma manière d'agir envers certains élèves n'est-elle pas suffisante ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été mise au parfum immédiatement ? Plutôt que d'en faire des sous-entendus ? Ils arrivaient à en parler sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. Je serais eux, je ferais ça en silence, histoire de frapper encore plus fort et d'en étonner plus d'un.

Notre trêve se terminant, nous payâmes l'addition pour flâner le reste de l'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Personne n'avait pris de dessert, tous étaient d'accord à l'idée de le prendre chez Floriant Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier, et vu que le temps était plus chaud que chez nous, nous pouvions nous permettre cette gourmandise.

Je voulais à tout prix commencer par le magasin de Quidditch. Mon père proposa à Marcus de m'accompagner, pendant qu'eux feraient un tour à l'allée des embrumes. Une allée où très peu de gens y vont, car c'est la plus malfamée. On raconte que des personnes se sont déjà fait enlever là-bas et que ce serait le repère des Mangemorts. Le jeune homme m'attrapa la main et m'entraina dans la direction du magasin d'un pas confiant et se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui marchait dans la direction inverse. Nous y sommes arrivés avec difficultés, nous avions dû jouer des épaules et des coudes. On aurait pu croire que tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni avaient décidé de faire leurs achats cet après-midi. Heureusement que nous avions fait le principal ce matin. Je ne me serais pas sentie à l'aise parmi toute cette foule qui grouille autour de vous comme dans une fourmilière. De quoi avoir le tournis.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et nous observâmes différents articles qui étaient susceptibles de nous intéresser. Je reconnus quelques têtes connues, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan et Harry Potter, des élèves de Gryffondor qui allaient bientôt commencer leur première année. Marcus trouva des goodies, quant à moi, je me suis simplement racheté le kit de nettoyage pour Nimbus 2000/2001. Il ne m'en restait plus vraiment. Nous passâmes à la caisse lorsque Marcus se retourna vers une personne et discuta avec après avoir récupéré son sac.

_ Lili, tu nous rejoins dehors ?

Je me retournai à mon tour et vit un élève de Serpentard. Il allait aussi être dans la même promotion que la nôtre. Adrian Pucey. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Poursuiveur avec nous. Marcus était le plus grand des sept joueurs. Il avait de quoi s'en venter, il dépassait même tous les capitaines de l'équipe. Il me salua, un sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres.

_ D'accord, répondis-je en attendant mon tour.

Le magasin de Quidditch était celui dont on pouvait être sûr d'attendre au moins dix minutes, voire quinze. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour acheter un objet quelconque. Pour les mordus de Quidditch, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Une fois, j'ai dû y passer deux heures à traînasser.

L'encaissement terminé, je retrouve Marcus et Adrian. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, un autre garçon, Terence Higgs, mon ex-petit ami étaient là aussi. Tous se sont passé l'information pour venir aujourd'hui ? Ils ont tous reçu la lettre de Poudlard en même temps que moi ? J'étais tout de même très heureuse de revoir Terence. Je suis surprise de ne pas voir Deliah avec lui. Ils ne se quittent jamais pourtant. Toujours ensembles à Poudlard quand elle n'est pas avec moi. En me voyant arriver, Terence se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, une main amicale sur l'épaule. Je vous rassure, ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi entre lui et moi. Tout cela à cause de qui ? De Monsieur Marcus Flint évidemment. Parce que ce jeune homme avait du mal à faire confiance à Terence. Il avait toujours cette crainte qu'il revienne à la charge. Il a dû – et même encore maintenant – plus d'une fois lui faire comprendre que nous deux c'était bien du passé. Désormais, nous pouvons vivre plus librement notre amitié. Marcus gardait quand même une part de jalousie. Il le démontrait encore une fois maintenant, en s'empressant d'entourer mes épaules d'un bras et en me collant contre lui. Néanmoins, ça faisait plus rire Terence désormais. Il avait passé ce cap des rivalités. Marcus aussi, mais cela n'empêchait pas de montrer que j'étais sa propriété.

_ Comment vas-tu, Lili ? M'interrogea Adrian. Qu'as-tu acheté ?

_ Ça va, j'ai racheté un kit de nettoyage. Je n'en avais presque plus. Je suis vraiment contente de tous vous voir.

_ C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas eu de lettres de ta part depuis le début des vacances ? Me reprochait également Terence.

_ On sait que tu n'aimes pas spécialement écrire, mais, une lettre, une fois dans le mois Lili…, ajouta Adrian.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas en avoir eu alors. Je suis soulagé, si mon père n'avait pas croisé le sien, j'aurais attendu, dit Marcus.

Adrian faisait partie de notre groupe d'amis nous connaissant depuis notre première année. Nous sommes tous les quatre liés à Poudlard. Les quatre cents coups nous les faisons ensemble. À cette question je grimace.

_ Je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ça. Mais je comptais vous en envoyer une ce mois-ci avant la rentrée. J'avais besoin de profiter de moi. Vous supporter durant neuf mois les garçons, ce n'est parfois pas simple, hein !

_ Je suis d'accord, on t'a donné du fil à retordre cette année, approuva Adrian.

_ Disons que Madame était intéressée par Lockhart, rappela Terence.

_ Au final, heureusement que Potter nous a aidés à nous en débarrasser, je n'aurais pas pu survivre une année de plus avec ce ringard, réagit Marcus.

_, Mais… il avait du charme Lockhart, dis-je.

_ Du charme… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Soupira Marcus.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, répliquais-je.

_ Certainement pas de lui, dit-il avec mépris. Ce mec est une honte de la société.

Nous rîmes à la réaction juvénile du Capitaine de l'équipe. Ce n'était pas parce que je me retrouvais en infériorité féminine que je devais me laisser faire après ses trois gaillards.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois retourner auprès de mon père il est dans un des magasins de l'allée des embrumes avec Phineas, fis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

_ Nous allons t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas Marcus ? Conseilla Adrian.

_ De toute façon, mon père est avec le sien. Je n'ai pas le choix !

_ Zut, moi qui croyais me débarrasser de vous, ricanais-je.

_ Raté Lili, assura Terence. Nous n'allions pas te laisser aller toute seule dans cette allée. Flint aurait très bien pu rester avec nous pour discuter et retrouver son père plus tard.

Sous leurs grands airs, avec des gens dont ils étaient bien, ils étaient prévoyants. Comparé à Flint, quelques fois, il serait capable de me laisser dans une belle merde pour se défendre.

Nous marchâmes et vérifiâmes depuis l'extérieur des boutiques si nous ne voyions pas les silhouettes de nos pères. Cette rue était vraiment très sombre. La peur de passage pouvait en inquiéter déjà quelques-uns. Et de voir toutes ces personnes vêtues de aillons demandant des galions pour se nourrir pouvait être surprenant. Nous trouvâmes nos pères chez Barjow et Beurk, une boutique où des antiquités provenant de magie noire y étaient vendues. Nous les attendîmes et une fois qu'ils sortirent, ils serrèrent la main aux nouveaux arrivants Adrian et Terence. Leur visage rayonnant prouvait la joie qu'ils éprouvaient de les voir ici à l'improviste.

_ Lili as-tu acheté ce que tu voulais ? Demanda mon père.

_ Oui. Et toi ?

_ J'ai trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous pouvons y aller du coup ? Ta mère va bientôt finir aussi.

_ D'accord.

_ Gregoire, que dis-tu d'amener Lili demain dans l'après-midi pour une semaine ? Le temps que j'en parle à ma femme.

_ Ca me parait bien, Phineas. Qu'en penses-tu Lili ?

J'étais embarrassée d'en parler devant Terence, surtout que sa réaction ne se fit pas priée. Il venait de lever un sourcil d'incompréhension vers moi.

_ Je ne vois pas de problèmes.

_ A la bonheur. Dans ce cas, à demain tous les deux. Les garçons… Nous nous retrouverons le 1er Septembre sur le quai 9 ¾ pour votre rentrée. Marcus on y va aussi ?

_ Je vais rester un peu avec Adrian et Terence. Je rentrerais par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

_ Très bien, ne rentre pas trop tard.

_ A tout à l'heure, père !

Il dit au revoir au mien d'un signe de la main et m'embrassa avant de s'en aller avec Terence et Adrian. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être sur le Chemin de Traverse, Terence se tourna vers le Serpentard.

_ Comment ça Lili va passer une semaine chez toi ?

_ Je savais que tu finirais par me poser la question, siffla Marcus.

_ Explique-moi…

_ On a réussi à la convaincre tous les trois.

_ Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix quoi ? Rouspéta Terence.

_ Quel choix ? Il est quand même temps au bout de quatre ans d'officialiser un peu notre relation et de la motiver un peu à sortir de ses sentiers battus non ? Tu es jaloux parce que Lili vient chez moi et qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avec toi ?

_ Non. Je trouve ça juste égoïste.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon premier défaut. Je te rappelle que Lili fait partie du projet. Si tu avais accepté de le devenir toi aussi et d'en faire partie, on n'aurait pas autant de différends toi et moi.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'accepte une telle proposition ? Je n'ai pas spécialement de problème avec eux. Parfois je subis ton influence. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en être un, surtout pas.

_ Deliah n'est pas censée le savoir non plus, répondit Marcus.

_ Désolé, mais impossible. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. J'ai beau être à Serpentard et être un Sang-Pur ou faire les quatre cents coups parce que ça m'amuse, ça ! Je ne peux pas !

_ Parfois je me demande vraiment si tu n'aurais pas été mieux dans une autre maison, rétorqua Marcus.

_ Et toi tu oublies parfois que nous n'avons pas tous la même personnalité que la tienne. Adrian tu es au courant du plan ? Fit Terence, surpris.

_ Il l'est, et il a dit oui lui au moins, s'exclama-t-il avec snobisme.

_ Adrian, soupira Terence. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

_ J'ai mes propres raisons Terence, attesta Adrian. Il va pourtant falloir que toi aussi tu réfléchisses bien à ta décision finale.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les gars, grogna Terence.

Même s'il n'acceptait pas le projet mis en place, il appréciait ses amis. Il espérait qu'ils finissent par changer d'avis avant de donner sa réponse. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le rejoindre. Lui s'en fichait de combattre cette famille, mais devenir Mangemort était discutable sachant que ce rôle te donnait le pouvoir de détruire la vie des gens. Ses parents avaient cessé d'en faire partie après la fin de la Première Guerre, voyant que ça ne menait pas à une victoire. Malgré cette différence d'opinions, il resta avec eux une bonne heure au Chaudron Baveur pour siroter une bière au beurre.

* * *

Le chapitre 5 sera publié le week-end prochain si tout se passe bien.

A votre avis ? Pourquoi Terence agit ainsi envers la relation Marcus/Lili ?

Pourquoi Lili a du mal à aller chez les gens ? La comprenez-vous ?

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?


	5. Il faut parfois savoir casser la routine

**« La** **routine** **est** **tenace** **comme** **les** **morpions** **.** **Elle** **s'** **accroche** **à** **vous** **et se** **reproduit** **dans** **chaque** **geste** **comme** **le** **pou** **dans** **chaque** **poil** **.** **Seules** **la** **folie** **et la** **fièvre** **parviennent** **à l'** **extirper** **. »**

 **De Juan Filloy**

 **Chapitre 5**

C'était la boule au ventre que je préparais ma valise. J'avais plus peur de partir chez Marcus que d'aller sur le quai 9 ¾ pour faire ma dernière année à Poudlard. Allez savoir pourquoi je me mettais autant de pression.

Vous savez pour moi diner ou dormir chez quelqu'un était très différent. Comme si j'allais jouer ma vie durant ces sept prochains jours. Pourtant je n'avais pas besoin de les impressionner ils me connaissaient déjà. Nous dinions souvent ensemble à la maison avec eux pendant les vacances scolaires et ce durant quatre ans. Pour moi c'était comme un autre niveau de socialisation à gravir.

Pensez-vous que si ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux et moi ça changerait l'avenir de leurs projets avec mes parents ?

Au moins je pouvais me réjouir d'une chose : le soleil était de retour et j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter.

Ma petite malle de voyage prête et le balai protégé dans son étui j'appelai le paternel pour qu'il vienne m'aider.

En attendant son arrivée je comptai sur mes doigts oralement tout ce que j'avais listé dans ma tête afin de vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié. Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et entra sous mon autorisation.

_ C'est bon Lili tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda-t-il en rentrant.

_ Il me semble que tout est là.

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur la malle et celle-ci s'envola à quelques mètres du sol. Je pouvais très bien le faire moi-même, mais seulement si nous avions l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans attendre notre majorité or nous ne l'avions pas. La vie serait pourtant plus simple surtout quand on sait que Mr Potter a plus d'une fois enfreint cette règle et qu'il est encore là. Si un jour je devenais ministre je ne me gênerais pas pour changer la règle.

Il attrapa mon étui pendant que j'embarquai Chapi avec nous et nous rejoignîmes ma mère qui était dans le salon en train de nous attendre.

Elle avait pris exceptionnellement sa journée et fermé boutique. Cet après-midi elle avait rendez-vous avec deux amies qu'elle avait connues à Poudlard quant à mon père il avait réussi à se libérer pendant quelques heures le temps de me déposer chez eux-mêmes s'il était débordé.

Alertée par les hululements de l'animal ma mère sortie du salon et nous retrouva dans le couloir. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas que l'on puisse le déplacer sans le prévenir. Elle essuya ses mains sur le torchon. La bonne odeur de la cuisine sentait jusque-là. J'espérais secrètement la retrouver chez les Flint. Est-ce qu'Ursula savait aussi bien cuisiner que ma mère ?

_ Tu prépares quelque chose maman ?

_ Une petite gourmandise pour mes copines cet après-midi, pendant que ton père ira travailler.

_ J'espère qu'il en restera une part quand je reviendrai ce soir, répondit Mr Primrose.

_ Je ne peux pas te le promettre malheureusement. Tu es prêtes Lili ? C'est le grand jour !

_ J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

_ Gregoire, notre fille va enfin passer quelques jours chez son petit ami, c'est un vrai miracle, s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie.

Ce type de remarque me blasait. J'étais enfermée dans un quotidien qui me plaisait. Eux qui avaient vécu à Poudlard avec leurs amis presque tous les jours en dehors des vacances devaient bien saisir l'importance de ce sentiment que je vivais actuellement.

_ Vous ne voulez pas photographier cet évènement non plus pendant que vous y êtes ? Rouspétais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ On ne fait que te taquiner ma chérie, répondit Mrs Primrose.

_ On sait que tu as ton côté casanier, mais ça ne te fera pas de mal d'aller chez les Flint, argumenta-t-il.

_ Et si on y allait ? Sinon je vais finir par rester ici. Bisous maman, dis-je pour conclure la conversation.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai sur la joue sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était bien plus grande que moi. Je reculai ensuite pour empoigner la cage et l'étui tandis que mon père s'occupait de tenir ma malle dans une main.

 **oOo**

Nous pouvions utiliser la cheminée cependant il avait opté par ce moyen de transport magique afin que je puisse me perfectionner avant la formation tout comme ma mère.

Je me retrouvai dans un couloir beige uni avec les portes marmonnées et des lampadaires muraux noirs illuminaient le couloir.

Nous remarquâmes une chose en arrivant : personne n'était là pour nous accueillir. Seul le bruit d'une théière en fusion se faisait entendre.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? S'écria Mr Primrose.

Quelques secondes plus tard une femme arriva. Elle était élégante et le visage fin et légèrement pâle, les cheveux longs jusqu'au dos de couleurs bruns soigneusement lissent et soyeux et la frange bien coiffée. Elle avait le même âge que ma mère et pourtant faisait bien plus jeune que son âge. Elle portait une robe recouvrant ses jambes en velours bleu nuit. Ses manches en dentelles se finissaient en triangle sur le dos de la main. Sa poitrine généreuse pour une femme d'une quarantaine d'années remontait grâce au bustier qu'elle portait. Avait-elle utilisé une potion pour qu'elle puisse garder sa jeunesse ? Où mentait-elle sur son âge ? Son mari était l'inverse. Mais la différence physique qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux ne les dérangeait pas.

_ J'avais bien entendu du bruit depuis la cuisine, répondit-elle. Bonjour tous les deux. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien. Je viens amener Lili. Phineas vous a dit que Lili avait pris son déjeuner ?

_ Oui. Je préparais du thé parce que Marcus en voulait un.

C'était fou de voir à quel point Marcus avait de l'autorité, car au lieu de se déplacer lui-même pour se faire une tasse de thé qu'il avait demandé à sa mère. Celui-là je vous jure quand il a décidé de ne rien faire pas étonnant que ce garçon fasse des crises de jalousies lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il convoitait. Tout le monde y passait que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez lui. J'étais soulagée de voir que je n'avais pas la même éducation que lui.

_ Marcus descend, rugit Ursula.

Je sursautai à cause du ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle avait quand même un minimum d'autorité sur son fils puisque j'ai été jusqu'à me demander si elle allait devoir aller le chercher dans sa chambre.

Des pas lourds et rapides résonnèrent plus haut. Il arriva essoufflé, mais enjoué de nous voir là. J'avais toujours apprécié voir Marcus haleter et en sudation lors des entrainements et des matchs de Quidditch. Quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme. Alors imaginez si rien que là il était venu me chercher ce que ça pouvait donner aux entrainements… Que dire ? Je ricanai moi-même intérieurement à cette ridicule réflexion que mes hormones envoyaient à mon système nerveux. Ce n'est que par le bruit que fit mon hibou que je sortis de mes pensées.

_ Bonjour Mr Primrose… Lili… toujours aussi ravissante à ce que je vois, complimenta-t-il.

_ Toujours aussi dragueur à ce que je vois, me moquais-je. Va falloir que je te change ce défaut cette année.

_ C'est bien ça qui t'a fait craquer non ?

_ Disons surtout ton corps musclé, plaisantais-je.

Il rougit et nos parents rirent à leur tour devant tant de niaiserie.

_ Les jeunes de nos jours, ricana Mr Primrose. Je vais devoir y aller j'ai du travail à faire au ministère.

_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir déposé Lili, réagit Mrs Flint. Elle ne regrettera pas d'être venue et ne voudra plus rentrer.

_ Je n'en doute pas néanmoins ramenez quand même ma fille à la maison.

_ Je ne sais pas je vais sûrement la kidnapper ! Continua Marcus.

Devant l'air sérieux qu'avait pris Marcus j'eus un instant d'hésitation sur la véracité de cette plaisanterie. S'il souhaitait me kidnapper un jour ce ne serait pas chose facile. Il devra sûrement s'en prendre à mes parents avant. Mon paternel me baisa le front et me donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

_ Vous passerez le bonjour de ma part à Phineas, Ursula.

_ Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit Ursula.

Rassuré, il se volatilisa.

J'étais désormais livrée à cette famille et rien que d'y penser je ressentais à nouveau un pincement au cœur. Je devenais adulte après tout et devait assumer tôt ou tard cette évolution.

Mrs Flint posa son attention sur nous deux et dit :

_ Est-ce que vous désirez une tasse de thé Lili ?

_ S'il vous plait, je veux bien, soupirais-je.

_ Marcus aide Lili à monter ses affaires et fait visiter le temps que je prépare tout ça.

_ D'accord. Allez vient que je t'emmène dans un lieu secret défense !

 **oOo**

Nous attrapâmes les affaires que j'avais apportées et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre.

Plus je montai les marches en sa compagnie plus mon stresse se dissipait toutefois cette sensation de bien faire continuait de grandir en moi.

Ainsi une fois que je posai un pied dans sa chambre je lâchai doucement mes affaires sur le sol pour l'observer en long en large et en travers.

Sa chambre était à l'opposée de la mienne. Bien plus lumineuse. Je vivais de couleurs bordeaux et de marron. Il m'autorisait à entrer dans son entre pour la première fois. J'imaginais son espace bien plus petit et sombre. Ses murs étaient en bois de chêne ainsi que le plafond. Elle avait des allures d'un chalet en montagne. La décoration était simple. Mon regard s'arrêta d'abord sur un meuble où quelques photos encadrées et bougeant étaient posées dessus. Je m'approchai un peu plus pour les voir.

_ Mon Dieu, tu as osé les encadrer.

_ Tu t'en souviens Lili ? Notre première victoire contre les Gryffondor quand tu es arrivée dans l'équipe.

_ Bien sûr que je m'en souviens comment oublier puisque tu as nargué Dubois toute la semaine avec ça.

_ Et celle-là ? Fit-il en montrant une autre photo.

Sur la photo nous étions en train de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre dans une tenue très classe.

_ C'était lors du bal de notre cinquième année, me rappelais-je à haute voix. Tu crois que nous en aurons un pour notre dernière année ?

_ On peut toujours l'espérer.

_ Si c'est le cas, je devrais changer ma garde-robe.

Je continuai d'examiner la chambre.

Tout était si propre et ordonné. Ainsi la légende des joueurs des Capitaines de Quidditch disait vrai ? Ils étaient tous organisés même dans leur vie privée.

Ces cinq balais qu'il avait eus depuis sa seconde année étaient rangés dans un coin. Deux tableaux magnifiquement peints étaient accrochés sur ses murs. Son lit baldaquin avec un voilage blanc remplissait bien la pièce malgré sa grandeur qui s'imposait. Je m'arrêtai un instant sur son lit et m'y approchai pour le toucher du bout des doigts.

_ Ton lit est fait de bambou ? Dis-je, étonnée.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en bois. Tu me surprendras toujours.

_ Je sais simplement faire la différence, rien d'extraordinaire, rougissais-je. Tu as encore autre chose à me montrer d'aussi impressionnant que ton lit en baldaquin ?

_ Le jardin peut-être ? répondit-il en plaçant deux doigts sous le montant pour montrer qu'il réfléchissait.

_ Le jardin ?

_ Viens, je vais te montrer !

Je le suivis jusque dehors.

Nous passâmes par le couloir et la cuisine qui étaient son seul accès pour atteindre le jardin. Une fois que j'arrivai à l'extérieur de la maison, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Un jardin anglais et parfaitement entretenu se présentait devant moi. Je n'en avais jamais vu un aussi beau. Il était carré et s'étendait à perte de vu.

Autour de nous, une forêt semblait cacher la maison des Flint. Dire que j'avais raté cette vue pendant quatre années. Une forme de jalousie monta en moi. Il était bien plus beau que le mien. J'aurais presque peur de l'abimer en jouant au Quidditch. Au moins, on ne risquait pas de nous voir.

_ Ton jardin magnifique.

_ On pourra faire une partie de Quidditch demain si tu veux.

_ Vraiment ? Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le temps soit de la partie.

_ Chez moi en été il fait la plupart du temps soleil. En attendant je pense que nous devrions ranger tes affaires. J'ai préparé de la place dans mes placards pour toi.

Je souris et nous retournâmes dans la cuisine pour boire cette fameuse tasse de thé en compagnie de madame Flint avant de procéder au rangement. Il était excellent. Les sujets de conversations tournaient au tour de mes passions.

Quand nous terminâmes, nous remontâmes dans sa chambre pour que je puisse m'installer. Il essayait de faire en sorte que je me sente bien.

 **oOo**

Si vous aviez vu mon premier diner ce soir c'était une véritable catastrophe. J'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de bien faire que je me reconnaissais à peine moi-même. Mes mains avaient décidé de me lâcher et de ne faire tomber que des couverts ou de faire déborder mon verre lorsque je le remplissais d'eau. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et ne faisait que rougir honteusement à chacune de mes bêtises tandis qu'eux ça les faisait rire.

Alors que s'ils me voyaient lors d'une partie de Quidditch ils verraient que je suis une jeune fille pleine de confiance en elle. Lors de mes matches, je n'avais pas le temps de céder à la panique.

À la fin du repas, j'avais proposé mon aide, mais Ursula m'avait arrêté aussitôt.

_ Tu es notre invitée toute la semaine Lili, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, déclara Mr Flint.

J'étais quelque peu vexée. Et si elle avait peur que par mon stresse je finisse par tous casser ? La soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Marcus me propose d'aller dans sa chambre. Ouf !

Nous décidâmes de nous coucher tôt. Je n'avais pas spécialement sommeil, mais j'étais épuisée par tant d'émotions qui se déclenchaient toutes d'un coup.

Un sujet important me revint en tête. Je me tournai vers le côté pour lui faire face. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui me perturbait légèrement.

_ Je voulais te parler d'un sujet qui me préoccupait depuis deux jours.

_ À propos de quoi Lili ?

Je me redressai d'un coup et repliai mes jambes vers moi. Il se leva à son tour pour se coller contre mon dos. L'air sérieux que je venais de prendre l'inquiétait.

_ Quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussé à rejoindre le projet de mes parents ?

Il était interloqué et il se renfrogna.

_ Donc tu es au courant ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

_ Oui, dis-je tristement.

Il marqua une pause avant de s'expliquer.

_ Je ne peux pas te raconter les détails parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais tout ce que je peux te dire Lili c'est que ce projet est vraiment très important pour nos deux familles.

_, Mais pourquoi est-il si important ?

_ Je te l'ai dit Lili je ne peux rien te dire là-dessus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que grâce à ça nos familles pourront avoir une vie totalement normale.

_ Normale ? Ne l'est-elle pas déjà ?

_ Tu ne vois que ce que tu désires. L'envers du décor que tu essaies d'ignorer est pourtant lui bel et bien réel. Mais tu finiras par le remarquer et quand ce jour viendra, tu comprendras.

Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il me disait. Pourquoi parler sans tout me raconter ? Étais-je si naïve pour ne rien voir ?

_ Tu sais, mon père voudrait que je vous rejoigne pour ce projet, soufflais-je. Ma mère souhaiterait que je termine mon année sans penser à ça, mais n'est pas contre cette idée.

_ Pourquoi ne nous rejoindrais-tu pas ?

_ Je veux être libre de mes choix et être maitre de mon destin.

_ Je pense que lorsque tes parents te diront ce qu'il se passe tu raisonneras d'une autre manière.

_ Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire ?

_ Nous avons tous fait le serment inviolable Lili. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte si nous ne le tenons pas.

_ Ainsi donc si vous devez en arriver à ce serment c'est que les projets dont mes parents parlent sont bien plus importants que vous ne le dites ?

_ C'est tout à fait ça. Comment as-tu su ce que tes parents préparaient ce projet ? Je n'étais censée qu'être le seul au courant ici.

Évidemment monsieur mentait. Il n'était pas le seul à le savoir puisqu'Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs ont eu aussi la même proposition que Marcus.

_ Je les ai surpris hier soir en train de discuter de nous dans la cuisine. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire.

Ce _nous…_ Flint l'entendait pour la première fois de ma bouche. D'ordinaire je nous appelai la plupart du temps _toi_ et _moi._ Il passa un bras autour de ma taille.

Il était évident qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à ses parents de cette discussion. Le fait de l'avoir découvert par moi-même pouvait changer la donne et risquait probablement d'augmenter le risque que je puisse refuser d'y participer. Et si jamais je refusais à cause de ça ils devaient trouver un autre moyen de me convaincre.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est cette histoire avec cette famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que vous en arriviez jusque-là ?

_ Quelque chose dont ils n'auraient jamais dû faire Lili.

_ Et si jamais je refusais ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement en le fixant.

_ Je serais extrêmement déçu. Dans notre logique à tous tu es censée nous suivre même si tu tardes à dire ta décision finale.

_ Que ferais-tu si ça arrivait ?

_ Je ne sais pas Lili. Ne parlons plus de ça s'il te plait. Pense plutôt à ton hibou qui peut rester dehors toute la nuit s'il le souhaite.

Il devait changer rapidement de sujet et me faire oublier cette conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça et au fait que je pouvais d'un jour à l'autre lui poser toutes ses questions. Que ferait-il si je ne les rejoignais pas ? Pouvait-il continuer de vivre avec une personne qui ne ferait partie de ce projet si important ?

J'avais beau être à Serpentard j'étais aussi une humaine avec une conscience propre. Toutefois ça me touchait de voir qu'il prenait le temps de répondre mes questions alors qu'il aurait très bien pu arrêter la discussion et m'envoyer bouler dès le début si ça le gênait.

_ Ca ne craint rien ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec le mien en tout cas.

Je quittai le lit le temps de libérer l'animal dehors et je le regardai en train de voler jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Je sentis alors deux mains me rejoindre et agripper mes hanches et un menton se poser sur mon épaule droite. Des lèvres chaudes m'embrassèrent sur le cou et me firent frémir. La seule chose que nous regardâmes tous les deux n'était qu'une lune éblouissante et pleine.

* * *

Hello voilà le 5ème chapitre. J'ai compris ce qu'il clochait et ce que tu voulais dire Mordollwen Castiel du coup je suis en train de rectifier ce problème.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce 5ème chapitre. J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire et à le corriger. J'en profite en même temps pour corriger 2/3 choses dans les 4 premiers chapitres en même temps. J'ai remarqué les erreurs que je faisais encore une fois en relisant. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si je continue à en faire.

Bonne lecture.


	6. Cette vie nouvelle

_**« L'adolescence est le seul temps où l'on ait appris quelque chose. »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Citation de**_ _ **Marcel Proust**_ _ **; À l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs (1919)**_ _ **  
**_

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Réveille-toi Lili !

Marcus était le premier à être réveillé. Il avait passé durant tout ce temps à observer mes moindres faits et gestes. C'était l'occasion pour lui de me découvrir d'une autre manière, et il aimait ça. Aucun sortilège cette fois ne nous séparait. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre depuis que je l'avais rejoint sous les draps. Il avait déjà eu des petites amies avant moi bien sûr, quatre, s'il s'en souvenait bien. Elles étaient toutes différentes, avec leurs caractères et venant de Serpentard, mais sa relation avec moi le changeait complètement. Elle lui donnait du fil à retordre.

\- Allez petite faignante ! Il est temps d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Baillais-je sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Non, je veux dormir encore un peu…

Il n'avait pas le choix de me laisser. Il poussa doucement mon bras qui entourait sa taille et il se leva. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'au cou avant de descendre dans le salon. Ses parents étaient là en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il mourrait de faim. Il s'assit après avoir remplit sa tasse de café au miel.

\- Lili n'est pas avec toi ? L'interrogea Ursula, tenant dans ses mains un bol.

\- Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, je l'ai laissé dormir plus longtemps.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Étant donné que le soleil est là, je pensais faire une partie de Quidditch avec elle. Quand elle sera partie, il va falloir que je vous parle de quelque chose.

\- Tu ne peux pas en discuter maintenant ? Demanda Mr Flint.

\- Ca concerne notre plan. Si jamais elle nous entend nous sommes fichus. La situation est assez délicate.

\- Très bien, nous attendrons qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle.

Ses parents se regardèrent intrigués.

Je me levai enfin et ne vit personne à mes côtés. Où était-il passé ? Quelle heure était-il ? J'entrai mes pieds dans des pantoufles et descendit. Il n'y avait que Mrs Flint en train de ranger la cuisine.

\- Mince, je suis arrivée trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Que voulez-vous prendre ?

\- Vous avez du thé à la camomille ?

Je crois que vous l'aurez compris, le thé et la camomille étaient deux choses que j'appréciais déguster.

\- Je dois avoir ça en stock. Installe-toi.

Elle chercha dans le placard où toute sorte de boîte à thé était rangée. Je ne saurais les compter tellement y en avait. Elle trouva la mienne. Au moins, ils ne risquaient pas d'être en pénurie. Ils pourraient peut-être même en faire un fond de commerce à domicile s'ils le pouvaient.

\- Où sont Marcus et Phineas ?

\- Ils sont dehors en train de jouer au Quiddicth.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas attendu et je n'ai pas entendu Marcus récupérer son balai.

\- Il sait se faire discret. Vous pourrez aller les rejoindre une fois que tu auras finis.

 **oOo**

Je m'étais empressée de finir rapidement mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais vexée de savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu. Je montai deux par deux les escaliers menant à sa chambre et m'habilla en tenue de Quidditch. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir redorer un peu cet uniforme qui m'avait tellement manqué.

Je pris le temps de m'admirer devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans un autre coin de sa chambre tout en tournoyant sur moi-même. Les cris de mon animal de compagnie me firent rappeler que c'était aussi l'heure pour lui de se nourrir. J'avais laissé la cage ouverte et la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse revenir quand il le souhait et il était là, sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je cherchai dans ma malle un petit sac que j'avais rangé la veille dedans. Elle contenait toutes les graines. En me rapprochant de Chapi, j'aperçu à quelques mètres de là, les deux hommes de la maison jouer ensembles à mi-hauteur des arbres.

\- Lili, venez nous rejoindre, cria soudainement Mr Flint en me faisant signe.

\- J'arrive, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Chapi nourrit, je sorti ensuite mon magnifique Nimbus 2001 que j'étais fière de ressortir. Depuis que j'avais commencé à le manier, ce balai avait eue la chance d'être resté intacte, pas une égratignure. J'en prenais soin comme si c'était la prunelle de mes yeux pendant que mes anciens balais étaient sacrément amochés. Parfois, il m'arrivait de le lustrer deux fois par jour.

Je descendis les retrouver, le visage rayonnant. Mrs Flint voyant ma réaction si enjouée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en sourire.

C'était comme si je revivais ma première fois avec ce balai. J'espérais ne pas avoir perdu la main.

Et ce temps. Ce temps qui m'avait tellement manqué. Non, je n'agissais pas comme un enfant qui recevait des cadeaux le jour de Noël.

Je les voyais flotter au dessus de ma tète. Je posai mon balai sur la pelouse et dressa une main au dessus de lui.

 _Voyons voir !_

\- Debout ! Hurlais-je.

J'empoignai aussitôt son manche dans la main avant qu'il ne m'échappe. Mes réflexes étaient encore là. Les coins de mes lèvres s'élargirent. L'adrénaline commençait déjà monter en moi. Je l'enfourchai et me positionna correctement. J'observai ma direction et tapa du pied droit d'un coup brute sur la terre encore fraiche et je m'envolai vers eux. Marcus tenait dans sa main le Souafle et Phineas le vif d'or.

\- Je vous autorise à me foncer dessus dès que vous vouez que j'ai repéré le vif d'or.

\- Om sont les buts ? Demandais-je sèchement.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué. La fin et le début du jardin carré seront nos buts.

\- D'accord.

\- Toi et moi gardons nos rôles habituels. Le principe est bien sûr de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

\- Qui va compter les points ? Constatais-je. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Marcus mais…

\- Tssss… Je ne triche pas tout le temps non plus.

\- Il nous faut de toute façon une personne neutre. Et Ursula connait très bien les règles.

\- Voilà qui me parait plus équitable.

\- Je vais aller lui demander.

Il quitta le terrain, pendant que Marcus me reproche de le traiter de tricheur.

\- Arrête de mentir, tout le monde sait que tu triches durant les matches.

\- C'est faux. Moi au moins je n'ai jamais fais chanter Jordan.

\- Je suis persuadée que tu en serais capable.

\- Si c'était un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle, sûrement.

\- Je le savais ! Tu me diras, les Gryffondor sont difficilement influençable. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Attends un peu, on verra qui gagnera à la fin de ce match.

Il me tira la langue comme un gamin de dix ans et nos yeux bougèrent vers le bas. Mrs Flint avait enfin laissé tomber le tablier et se prêtait au jeu. Dommage que mes parents n'étaient pas aussi fan de Quidditch que moi.

Nos journées seraient plus amusantes que de passer son temps à lire la Gazette, aller au travail, manger et se coucher. La seule chose qui cassait notre routine n'était que la venu de nos amis ou de l'oncle Ed Barol. Qui ne vient qu'une fois par an pour montrer qu'il est proche de sa famille.

Mrs Flint posa une chaise sur la pelouse et Phineas remonta près de nous.

\- Quand je claquerais des mains, la partie pourra commencer. Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Bonne chance Lili, ricana Mr Flint. Je vous parie que je pourrais faire le gardien et attraper le vif d'or.

Il me provoquait là non ? J'étais maladroite dans certains domaines, mais au Quidditch…

Certainement pas !

Il avait réveillé mon instinct de compétition. Nous nous mîmes en cercle et au top départ d'Ursula, le Souafle s'envola à quelques mètres de nos têtes et le vif d'or fût lâché. Je ne savais pas quel rôle Phineas avait décidé de prendre. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Marcus avait l'avantage. Je devais vite trouver une idée car il fonçait droit devant mes buts.

Cette sensation était si agréable. Sentir mes cheveux attacher en queue de cheval voler au rythme du vent et ce dernier me fouetter le visage. Mais un mois sans entrainements, je le sentais devant la résistance de mon corps contre ces bourrasques. Je fonçai sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Plus personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Dès que je fus à sa hauteur, j'entamai un jeu d'épaule. Je tentai de le dévier de sa trajectoire le plus fort possible. Je râlai intérieurement de voir que ce type était bien plus balaise que moi. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, j'arrivai en glissant mon bras sous le sien à attraper cette fichue balle.

Je la serrai de toutes mes forces tout en donnant des grands coups d'accélération à mon balai.

 _Allez mon petit Nimbus 2001, montre lui de quoi tu es capable à ce débutant !_

Je me rapprochai à mon tour de mes buts et jeta un œil derrière pour voir où était Marcus. J'entendais les acclamations soudaines de notre arbitre. J'examinai les buts, et dû réfléchir en une fraction de seconde et lança le Souafle dès que mon imagination fût prêt.

\- 10 points pour Lili, hurla à plein poumons Mrs Flint.

Ce n'était pas évident d'imaginer des buts. Dans ma tête, j'avais visé l'anneau de gauche (chez nous, les buts étaient en formes de cercles plantés sur une grande tige en bois). Dans ma tête, le ding d'un point marqué raisonnait.

 _Bon sang, pourvu que je sois reprise cette année. Je veux finir cette septième année en beauté._

Je retournai vers Marcus qui avait récupéré le Souafle entre-temps.

\- Pas mal pour une débutante ! Lança le jeune Flint.

\- Tiens, c'est exactement ce que je me disais à propos de toi avant de marquer à mon balai.

\- Parce que tu sais parler aux balais toi ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Évidemment. Je suis polyvalente.

\- Heureusement que tu as été la seule fille dans l'équipe, parce que deux ou trois de plus, j'aurais finis en syncope.

J'hausse les épaules. Monsieur n'aimait pas quand les femmes montraient leur supériorité. Ca lui arrivait d'être un peu macho sur les bords. Nous reprîmes la partie.

 **oOo**

Ce n'est qu'après deux heures de jeu que nous y mirent fin et que Mr Flint attrapa le vif d'or. Il avait arrêté également pas moins de 30 buts venant de son fils ou de moi. Je n'étais que seconde malheureusement. Flint avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi sur le terrain.

En redescendant, nos ventres nous rappelaient joyeusement qu'il était temps d'aller se remplir la pense. Après un matche de Quidditch, de pouvoir récupérer l'usage de nos jambes nous faisais réaliser qu'elles étaient essentielles. Je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement volant sur un balai.

Nous allâmes nous doucher chacun notre tour même si Marcus insista pendant un moment. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me rejoigne, c'était le seul moment d'intimité que j'avais. Et il était précieux pour moi. Marcus étant le dernier, il rejoignit son père et moi sur la terrasse le temps que Mrs Flint termina le déjeuner.

Tous les matins, après le petit-déjeuner, ce rituel s'installa. Phineas et Ursula avaient pu poser leurs congés pour rester avec nous toute la semaine. Ils avaient envoyé un hibou express dès qu'ils ont sût pour mon arrivé. L'après-midi nous nous reposions dans le jardin, sur des chaises longues.

oOo

Je venais de passer une très bonne semaine en leur compagnie. Mettez-moi du Quidditch tous les matins et pour moi tout est parfait. J'ai pu voir tout au long de cette semaine un Marcus Flint totalement différent. Il était détendu et ne manquait pas d'humour. La pression scolaire me semblait si loin et pourtant si proche à nouveau.  
Je nettoyai mon Nimbus 2001 sur un banc dans le jardin à l'ombre. Mr Flint avait pris le temps de nettoyer nos uniformes et nos affaires personnelles. Marcus lui lisait Quidditch Magazine qu'il avait reçu dans la semaine. Il avait laissé tomber le pantalon pour un pantalon court. Il n'avait pas non plus mis de t-shirt. D'après ce que disaient les Moldus, c'était la journée la plus chaude du mois d'août. Et ils avaient raison. Ursula lisait aussi un livre. Je les regardai de temps en temps tous les trois s'occuper. Ils m'attendrissaient.  
Quand soudain un hibou avec une enveloppe dans ses pattes apparu de derrière les arbres et vola jusqu'à Mrs Flint. Pendant sa lecture, elle caressa sa chouette.

\- Bertie vient de donner son accord pour ce soir.  
\- Il va venir avec Deliah ? Demanda alors Marcus, levant les yeux vers ses parents.  
\- Non. Elle ne sera pas là. Bertie nous a dis dans la lettre qu'elle passait la dernière semaine chez sa grand-mère Moldu.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être te faire à l'idée que ton meilleur ami sort avec une Moldu, commenta Mr Flint en arrêtant son occupation.  
\- Pourquoi faire une exception ? Je préfère les mettre tous dans le même sac.  
\- Tu peux les mépriser intérieurement autant que tu le souhaite mais parfois les manipuler avec soin peut être bénéfique Marcus. Surtout si tu es obligé de travailler avec eux plus tard.  
\- Peut-être mais en attendant je vis très bien avec cette façon.

\- Phineas, il va falloir que j'aille faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller faire des courses.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- J'aimerais bien oui. Nous irons plus vite ainsi.

Ils se levèrent pour aller se préparer. Je voyais qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre. J'avais finis de toute façon d'astiquer mon balai. Je le rangeai dans mon étui et m'approcha vers Flint.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mes parents vont aller faire des courses pour ce soir. Nous avons des invités.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Terence et sa mère, Adrian et tes parents. Je l'ai su à l'instant aussi.

\- Deliah sera là aussi avec Terence ?

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était en vacances chez sa grand-mère Moldu.

\- Dommage. Du coup je ne la verrais que sur le quai 9 ¾.

Il haussa les épaules et me tira vers lui.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ce bougre ? Je secoue de gauche à droite la tête.

\- Que nous allons être seuls durant quelques minutes. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans Lili. Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions faire des choses intéressantes en attendant ?

\- Tu veux jouer au Quidditch ? Demandais-je innocemment.

\- Non. Nous pourrions faire des choses plus adultes… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oh… Ca ? Serait-ce raisonnable Marcus ?

\- Tu as peur que l'on nous surprenne en plein acte ?

Moi ? Avoir peur de ça ? Certainement pas. Disons que c'est compliqué. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et les caresse doucement. Il avait beau avoir des mains sèches et râpeuses, cette sensation me de toucher mon corps qu'il avait me faisait frissonner.

\- Il m'en faut bien plus que ça pour avoir peur.

\- Attendons que mes parents s'en aillent, et nous irons là haut.

\- En attendant, je vais aller ranger mon Nimbus 2001 et le matériel.

 **oOo**

Nous n'avions pas attendu très longtemps avant de monter dans sa chambre. Le jeune Flint avait limite poussé ses parents à partir pour que nous soyons tranquille à ce moment-là. J'étais gênée, je me sentais coupable, comme s'ils savaient que nous allions faire quelque chose derrière leur dos. Vous savez, les parents ça sent tout. Il savait aussi exactement combien de temps ils allaient mettre avant de rentrer. Avant que nous montions, il s'était assuré que ses parents étaient bien partis.

Nous montâmes aussitôt dans sa chambre et Marcus ferma à clef. Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas peur que l'on nous surprenne ? Aurait-il menti ?

\- Pourquoi tu fermes à clefs ?

\- Pour être plus tranquille, des fois qu'ils rentreraient à l'improviste.

\- Tu es sûr que tes parents ne se doutent pas de ce qu'il va se passer en leur absence ?

\- C'est possible qu'ils le sachent déjà.

\- en même temps, tu n'as pas été tellement discret.

\- Même avec ça ils l'auraient deviné.

Il marqua une pause avant de poser son attention sur le lit puis sur moi.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise dans tout ça.

\- Tu l'as déjà fais avec Terence ?

\- Tu crois qu'à 12 ans on a le temps de penser à ça ? Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Aucune idée, Lili. Je ne l'ai jamais fais.

\- Je pensais pourtant que…

\- Ou là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu quatre petites amies que je l'ai fais avec elle. Au contraire, j'attendais la bonne personne pour le faire. Et je pense que tu l'es. Je suis quand même très sérieux pour ça. Je ne me lance pas dans cette aventure quand je ne le sens pas.

\- Ca va alors. Est-ce que tu as ce qu'il faut pour ça ?

\- C'est certainement la meilleure chose que les Moldus ont fabriqué.

Il fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et en sorti un petit sachet carré. Comme s'il avait déjà prévu le coup depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'y avoir pensé. Nous sommes humains. Et au bout d'un moment, faut surtout que j'arrête de me mettre autant de barrière physique et de jouer ma timide.

Marcus mit du temps avant que je ne puisse me détendre et que je ne finisse par lui céder. Je découvrais les joies de l'adolescence avant de finir par devenir une véritable femme. Découvrir son corps nu d'une autre façon que de le voir dans un miroir dans une salle de bain peut parfois être traumatisant. Mais grâce à la patiente et à la détermination que ce dernier avait montré, que j'avais réussi ce passage intense et important de ma vie. C'était peut-être idiot de penser ainsi durant toutes ses années, mais vous savez, chacun prend le rythme qu'il faut pour ces choses-là. Vaut mieux prendre son temps et assurer, que d'y aller vite et tout rater. Je m'en serais voulu à vie si ce moment n'avait pas été aussi agréable. J'avais été toute aussi surprise par les mains expertes de ce joueur de Quidditch. Avait-il d'autres talents cachés ?

Je savourais cette pause qui s'offrait à nous, pour laisser le temps à notre rythme cardiaque de revenir à la normal ainsi qu'à notre respiration qui nous en coupait le souffle. Visiblement, cette semaine chez les Flint m'apprenait énormément de choses sur la vie que je ne connaissais pas. Mais fallait-il modérer tout ça ? Ou devions-nous céder à chaque caprice que notre cerveau ou cœur nous demandaient ? Je suppose que se devait être quelque chose que j'allais devoir maitriser une fois que j'allais le découvrir. Était-ce vraiment ça le début de la vie d'une femme qui devenait adulte ? Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de notice pour nous l'expliquer ? Pourquoi ma mère n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de m'expliquer toutes ces choses de la vie ? Peut-être ne me trouvait-elle pas assez mâture ? Pourtant, une seconde étape venait d'être franchie. Quelle était la troisième ? Le mariage ? Certainement pas, ou bien dans très, très longtemps.

Je posai sa tête sur son épaule, pendant qu'il plaça un bras autour de mon cou.

\- Alors ? Tu as apprécié ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non !

\- Menteuse !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi habile de tes mains.

\- Si tu savais tout, se ne serait pas drôle. Bon, je vais aller à la douche en premier. Je vais mettre plus de temps que toi sur ce coup-là. En attendant, repose-toi ma petite sauvageonne.

Je lui donnai une tape son sur épaule musclée et tendue lorsqu'il se redressa et lui lança un soupire.

\- Pour le coup, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux a été le plus sauvage.

\- Il suffit de voir les quelques marques que tu m'as laissé avec tes ongles dans le dos. Je peux encore les sortir. Tu serais à Gryffondor tu porterais bien leur emblème.

\- Seulement je suis à Serpentard, très cher. Donc je t'ai planté mes dents pointues de serpent dans le dos. File te doucher !

Il se hâta. Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de l'observer de dos. Son corps était incroyablement sculpté. Ainsi il était préférable de cacher tout ça aux yeux des filles de Poudlard. Il en ferait pas mal de jaloux.

 **oOo**

C'était la bousculade chez les Flint, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Ursula qui était le chef des opérations, nous avais donné à chacun une tâche bien précise durant les trois heures qui suivirent leur retour et que je fus sortie de la douche. Quant à elle, elle restait aux fourneaux. J'avais opté pour une robe à manche longue en dentelle pour accueillir les invités. J'étais menée à mettre la table qu'ils avaient installé dans le jardin et allongé grâce au sortilège d'extension, Allongor Extremis. Le sortilège Capacious Extremis n'aurait pas été suffisant. Marcus était parti cherché du bois en forêt, pour que Phineas puisse s'occuper du feu par la suite.

La table terminée, j'aidai en attendant qu'ils arrivent Mrs Flint à finir de préparer le repas. Les hommes de la maison restaient devant le feu pour le garder. Marcus jeta un œil derrière lui.

\- Lili sait qu'elle va devoir choisir son camp, chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne chose non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne semble pas convaincue.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Elle ne sait pas si elle nous rejoindra. J'ai essayé de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Surtout si Terence réussit à l'influencer là-dessus étant donné qu'il ne nous rejoindra pas à cause de cette petite sotte de Deliah.

\- Comment a-t-elle su ? Ses parents lui on-dit ?

\- Non. Et tu connais le défaut de Lili. Sa trop grande curiosité. Elle a entendu leur conversation.

\- Sait-elle vraiment tout ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle sait juste qu'elle doit choisir un camp. Mais ne sait pas la raison.

\- On peut encore jouer sur ça pour la convaincre.

\- Peut-on quand même craindre qu'elle refuse cette proposition ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ses parents sont avec nous. Tu es dans le camp aussi. A part Terence et Deliah qui pourrait réussir à la faire changer d'avis ?

Marcus réfléchissait à d'autres personnes, mais à par eux, il n'en voyait pas d'autres.

\- Tant que tu restes sincères avec elle mon garçon, elle nous rejoindra.

\- Pourquoi ne le resterais-je pas ?

\- Si tu as l'idée de jouer avec ces sentiments pour qu'elle accepte, tu sais très bien comment ça finira. Et on a besoin d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre rôle Marcus, mais celui de ses parents. Et tout lui raconter influencera son jugement.

\- Peut-être…

Alors qu'Ursula et moi on s'activait, un bruit dans le salon nous arrêta. Des voix s'élevèrent.

\- Terence ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Hurla la voix d'une femme. Tu viens de me casser le dos.

\- Désolée ma'n !

Je regardai Mrs Flint et elle m'autorisa à aller les accueillir. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine qui menait au jardin où nous allions diner et annonça l'arrivée des Higgs. Après m'être lavée les mains, je couru jusque dans la salle à manger. Je trouvai Terence et Bertie debout, en train d'épousseter leurs vêtements et de les rajuster. Le jeune homme replaçait ses cheveux à l'aide de sa main et retira l'excédent de poussière qui s'y était déposé dedans.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que Phineas ou Marcus pensent à ramoner cette cheminée.

Ils remarquèrent ma présence, qu'après avoir entendu le bruit de mes chaussures sur le plancher en bois. Je m'approchai d'eux pour les saluer, le sourire aux lèvres. J'embrassai sur la joue Bertie Higgs, mais lorsque je me dirigeai vers Terence, ce dernier se contenta de refuser mon étreinte amicale et de faire un signe de tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée par ce changement brutal de comportement. Terence avait pour habitude d'être celui qui était le plus expressif de nous quatre quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Pensez-vous que l'odeur corporelle qu'avait laissée échappé Marcus sur mon corps était encore visible ? J'espérais que non.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 6. Le 7 sera posté prochainement.

Pourquoi Terence agit-il ainsi ?

Pensez-vous que Marcus va rester dans l'optique d'être sincère envers Lili ?

Finira-t-elle par accepter ?

Ce chapitre est très long. J'ai hésité à mettre le 7ème avec mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un peu trop long à mon goût. Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop chargé. Surtout qu'il y a déjà 9 pages ici.


	7. Un dîner presque parfait !

**« Où peut-on être mieux qu'au sein d'une famille ? Partout ailleurs ! »**

 **Vipère au poing (1948)**

 **Hervé Bazin**

 **Chapitre 7**

Ursula Flint ordonna à son fils de prendre les affaires des invités et de les amener dans la chambre d'amis. Elle les accompagna ensuite dans le salon où nous dinions habituellement tous les quatre. Je restai en retrait le temps que Mr Flint les salue et leur propose un petit apéritif en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Pendant que Phineas s'occupa du bar, sa femme s'assurait que tout était en ordre une dernière fois dans la cuisine et dans le jardin. J'étais seule en compagnie de Terence et de Bertie. Quelque part, j'ai toujours pensé que sa mère avait une dent envers moi pour avoir largué son fils et chaque fois que j'y pensais je n'étais pas forcément très à l'aise de me retrouver en face d'elle aux bras d'un autre petit ami. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu avoir l'occasion de lui raconter pourquoi nous nous étions séparés et connaissant Terence, il n'avait pratiquement rien dévoilé à sa mère pour ne pas l'en mêler plus, il n'est pas du genre à raconter ses petits secrets les plus intimes, pas même à Deliah.

Je tentai un petit sourire faussement timide vers eux lorsque je sentais qu'ils m'observaient du coin de l'œil. C'est finalement Bertie qui cracha le morceau en premier.

« - Heureusement que j'ai de tes nouvelles par Terence, sinon je pourrais penser que tu t'es fait capturer par des Aurors. »

Je levai un sourcil quelque peu surpris par les propos de cette femme. Le ton qu'elle venait de lancer montrait bien qu'elle avait une certaine amertume envers mon égard. Peut-être qu'elle nous avait envisagé un avenir radieux avec des tas d'enfants et un mariage dont on en entendrait parler aux quatre coins de la planète ?

« - Maman s'il te plait, grogna gentiment Terence. Tu m'avais promis.

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si Lili était encore avec toi peut-être que tu ne serais pas avec une Moldu au jour d'aujourd'hui !

\- Si... encore et toujours des Si maman. Même le professeur Trelawney aurait été incapable de prédire ce moment de ma vie. »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre davantage sinon je finirais par créer une tension inutile bien qu'elle soit quelque part déjà présente. Mrs Higgs poussa un soupir avant d'aller en direction du bar pour aider Phineas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en voudrait autant.

« - Désolé, s'excusa Terence, coupable du comportement de sa mère.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- Elle a du mal à passer à autre chose et n'accepte toujours pas que je sois avec Deliah.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, si ça avait été une élève de Serpentard, la pilule serait mieux passée.

\- Sûrement... »

Marcus nous rejoignit alors que le silence reprenait de plus belle. Nous n'aimions pas parler de ce genre de choses en public.

« - Et si nous allions dans ma chambre en attendant que les autres arrivent ? proposa Marcus.

\- Pourquoi pas…, répondit Terence. »

Il récupéra son verre et nous montâmes tous les trois en haut pour laisser nos parents entre eux. Marcus en profita pour montrer à son ami ce qu'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans sa chambre et ce qu'il a acheté. Terence était toujours surpris de voir les nouveaux balais que Marcus utilisait lors des matches de Quidditch et cette fois-ci il avait laissé les anciens à la porter des yeux de tous.

oOo

Nous ne fûmes pas restés longtemps tous les trois dans la chambre puisque nous fîmes rejoints par Adrian quelques minutes plus tard un verre à la main. Nous n'étions pas descendus pour les voir, Marcus savait automatiquement que ses parents allaient l'envoyer là haut. Monsieur s'était fait beau et avait sorti le costume adéquat pendant que nous, nous étions vêtus de simples habits. Ça lui aura valu quelques railleries de notre part durant cinq bonnes minutes.

« - Moquez-vous, mais un jour ce sera votre tour ! se défendit Adrian.

\- Dit plutôt que c'est tes parents qui t'ont demandé de t'habiller ainsi, ricana Marcus.

\- Pas du tout. Mes parents bossent ce soir ! souffla-t-il, déçu de ne pas les voir ici. »

Cette remarque arrêta net notre petite moquerie.

« - Oh... ne me regardez pas avec cet air rempli de pitié. Ils ont été appelés par Lucius Malefoy. »

Les garçons changèrent instinctivement de regard. Ils semblaient tendus, comme s'ils étaient coupables de savoir quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Vous préparez un coup contre Dubois alors que nous n'avons pas commencé l'année ? m'empressais-je de demander en les dévisageant un par un. »

C'était une partie de regards que nous nous lançâmes à tour de rôle. Qui sera le premier à craquer et à avouer son crime ?

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce à quoi ils pensaient pour trouver une réponse qui pourrait me convenir. Deux minutes de réflexions venaient d'être lancées dans leur petite tête.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

 _« Si on lui dit la vérité dans les deux cas nous sommes fichus ! »_

 _« On meurt ou l'on meurt ? »_

 _« Elle finira bien par savoir la vérité de toute façon. »_

Marcus soupira, il fut celui qui sauva ses camarades.

« - Très bien, tu nous as découverts. Nous préparons quelque chose pour les Dubois avec les Malefoy. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine.

« - Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas, fit remarquer le jeune Flint.

\- Mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à emmerder toute cette famille ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter des parents ? Ou que du jeune Dubois ? objectais-je. »

Ils allaient répondre quand à leur tour ils furent sauvés par la voix d'Ursula qui annonçait que mes parents venaient de débarquer en bas. Je marmonnai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Adrian.

\- Je vais voir mes parents et leur dire bonsoir. On m'a appelé. Je descends quoi ! »

J'empoignai la poignée et j'ouvris la porte avant de sortir du repaire de Marcus Flint. Je descendis les marches pour retrouver nos parents dans le salon, un verre à la main eux aussi. J'embrassai mes parents sur la joue.

« - Alors, comment ça s'est passé cette semaine chez les Flint, Lili ? me questionna aussitôt mon père.

\- C'était cool, on a joué au Quidditch une bonne partie de la semaine. On est sorti aussi parfois sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des courses, mais sinon nous sommes restés principalement à la maison au chaud, souriais-je.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si effrayant d'aller chez quelqu'un ! gouailla Gregoire en me mettant une main sur mon épaule. »

Mon sourire se crispa à cette moquerie. Je gardais encore le souvenir de la réaction de Bertie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée à mon propos. Je peinais difficilement déjà à l'époque de venir chez les Higgs.

« - Lili veux-tu boire quelque chose ? dit Mr Flint.

\- Je veux bien une bière au beurre s'il vous plait.

\- Je te fais ça de suite. »

Les garçons étaient restés dans la chambre de Marcus. Terence s'était assis sur le lit de Marcus. Adrian restait planté devant lui pendant que Marcus observait par la fenêtre le jardin encore éclairé par le soleil.

« - On a eu chaud, constata-t-il.

\- Toi qui lui dis tout Marcus... je suis surpris de voir que tu n'as toujours pas dit la vérité à Lili, le chambra Adrian.

\- J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ce n'est pas facile et je vous répète que ce n'est pas forcément à moi de tout lui dévoiler, mais à ses parents, soupira-t-il. Elle a des idées arrêtés là-dessus, elle ne veut pas qu'on vienne l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit qui touche à son avenir.

\- Je le savais, marmonna Terence.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je savais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire Marcus.

\- Si elle aime sa famille et ses amis, elle nous suivra, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Attend de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle le saura, tu pourras envisager peut-être quelque chose à ce moment-là.

\- Facile pour toi de dire ça quand on sait que tu nous as lâchés dès le début à cause de Deliah ! répliqua sèchement le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.

\- Deliah ou non, je n'aurais pas été pour dans tous les cas. Je tiens à ma vie et je ne suis pas spécialement lié aux Dubois, je ne vois donc aucune raison de participer à ce lynchage.

\- Quand un jour Tu-Sais-Qui reviendra, tu feras moins le malin Higgs, répondit Adrian. Tu viendras courir vers nous pour te supplier de te sauver des Mangemorts.

\- En attendant, je vous rappelle justement que Vous-Savez-Qui ne fait plus partie de notre monde et que Potter l'a vaincu deux années de suite. Vous devriez arrêter de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités et quoi que vous fassiez, je ne vous suivrais pas, on en a déjà parlé au Chemin de Traverse. C'est tout ! »

Il termina la conversation en décidant de retrouver sa mère et le second groupe en bas. Il peinait à croire qu'un jour Voldemort puisse revenir une troisième fois. Marcus et Adrian parlaient parfois beaucoup plus qu'ils ne faisaient et ça le frustrait et pour le moment seul Sirius Black était l'ennemi n° 1 du ministère à abattre.

« - Il finira par nous joindre, attesta Marcus à son ami resté dans la pièce. »

En arrivant, Terence salua Gregoire et Kathleen qu'il n'avait pas encore vus, sa mine légèrement contrariée ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux de sa maman.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston ?

\- Rien... maman, quelques petites conversations entre potes qui sont parfois très chiantes ! »

À ces mots je le regardai curieusement. Il posa son verre sur le bar et soupira. Je finis par le rejoindre.

« - Je crois que parfois ils oublient que toi et moi n'avons pas la même façon de pensée qu'eux et ça les gêne.

\- C'est ce que je leur reproche la plupart du temps.

\- Ça finira bien par rentrer dans leur crâne. Toi et moi sommes différents d'eux.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ta sixième année Lili, tu comprends seulement que maintenant que parfois Marcus peut-être nuisible à la santé de tous. »

Touchée en plein cœur par ces propos si vrais et dont j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser me firent baisser la tête. Il me la redressa du bout des doigts et me sourit.

« - Allez, ne te laisse pas submerger par tout ça. Montre-moi ton plus beau sourire Lili ! »

Je tentai avec difficultés de faire monter le coin de mes lèvres vers le haut. C'est un sourire légèrement crispé que je finis par montrer à Terence et lui tira la langue.

« - Petite maligne va ! »

Je lançai un rire étouffé quand un instant plus tard du bas de l'escalier Ursula appela les deux garçons se trouvant au premier étage pour leur annoncer que nous allâmes pouvoir diner.

Content de cette annonce, mon père tapa des mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre comme un enfant qui allait être sur le point d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Bertie échappa quant à elle un « Merveilleux ! »

Nous sortîmes tous dans le jardin joint par Marcus et Adrian. Par réflexe nous nous installâmes par tranche d'âge, nous restâmes entre jeunes et nos parents entrent eux. Mrs Flint ne s'assit pas immédiatement le temps pour elle d'aller nous chercher les entrées. Elle ne se posa qu'une fois qu'elle fût sûre que tous les invités avaient leurs plats.

« - Au fait Bertie, où en est le magasine sorcière hebdo ? lança subitement Phineas.

\- On progresse, nous avons deux convertis déjà, répondit-elle en portant sa fourchette remplie vers sa bouche et l'avalant sans scrupule.

\- Qu'en est-il de ton fils ? »

Cette question aura eu la chance de lancer un grand silence et un froid glacial à cette table. Il n'y avait que moi évidemment qui n'étais pas au courant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

Terence n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Phineas ni aucun d'entre nous et se contentait d'admirer sa fourchette qui jouait avec les aliments de son assiette.

« - De quel fils tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Bertie. Tu n'en as qu'un seul et c'est Terence.

\- Eh bien... tu n'as cas lui demander puisqu'il est là, s'exclama-t-elle. »

Bertie lança un regard vers son fils le suppliant de ne pas le déshonorer même si elle savait déjà sa réponse à ce sujet.

« - Je réfléchis encore à la proposition ! grimaça le jeune homme, énervé.

\- Foutaises, pensa à haute voix Marcus en détournant son regard de Terence.

\- Pardon ? aboya-t-il en fixant soudainement ce dernier.

\- Tu flippes, avoue-le, continue Marcus pour le faire craquer et avouer. »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et moi, j'essayais de comprendre, tout simplement ce qu'il se passait.

« - Bertie, peut-être devrions-nous reprendre la conversation plus tard dans la soirée. Que dirais-tu de m'aider à débarrasser et amener le plat de résistance ? suggéra Ursula pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Volontiers ! »

Elles commencèrent à débarrasser la table et se hâtèrent d'aller dans la cuisine.

« - Ma chérie je pensais que Terence avait confirmé, tu nous as dit que…

\- Oui je vous l'avais dit qu'il était d'accord, entrecoupa-t-elle aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas que Phineas finisse par découvrir que mon fils refuse de se joindre à notre équipe.

\- À cause de Deliah ?

\- Je suppose… S'il était encore avec Lili peut-être que les choses se seraient différemment passée.

\- Tu lui en veux toujours de s'être mise avec Marcus ?

\- Un peu…

\- Ils sont jeunes Bertie. Ils ne connaitront l'amour que lorsqu'ils auront trouvé la bonne personne. Et qui sait si Lili continuera sa vie en compagnie avec Marcus dans 7 ans ou quelqu'un d'autre ? On ne peut pas savoir.

\- Mais regarde Ursula, on voit bien que ça ralentit notre projet. Terence ne veut pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse et lui donna quelques plats chauds. Après en avoir pris aussi elles marchent en direction du jardin. Bertie comptait bien rappeler certaines choses avant qu'on ne lui reproche encore une fois que son fils ne semblait pas accepter le projet.

Bertie se racla la gorge et lança sans once d'humanité :

« -Je veux bien qu'on s'en prenne à mon fils Phineas… mais qu'en est-il de Lili hein ? Nous attendons toujours sa réponse ! »

Oh oui, Bertie sentait le goût de la vengeance sonner et n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds part un Flint. Phineas n'allait pas réussir à lui mettre la pression maintenant alors que durant leurs études à Poudlard il n'avait jamais réussi.

Ce nouveau silence qui régnait à table était effrayant, les regards interrogatifs aussi. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'accusait d'une chose dont je n'avais rien fait, un peu comme quand le professeur McGonagall allait vous enlever des points en moins injustement, mais encore une fois j'étais larguée. Pourquoi étais-je visée ? Depuis un moment tout le monde parle de ce projet derrière mon dos et on essaie de m'en cacher la vérité.

« - Maman s'il te plait, rouspéta Terence.

\- Non, non il est hors de question que tu sois le seul là-dessus.

\- Ta mère n'a pas totalement tort Terence, commenta Phineas. »

C'est avec un large sourire, heureuse de voir que Phineas l'admet aussi qu'elle commence à poser les plats sur la table. Mes parents semblaient perdre la notion de parole. J'étais fatiguée de ne rien savoir, je fronçai les sourcils et je croisai les bras.

« - Ça fait une semaine que tout le monde parle de ce projet et que personne n'ose m'en dévoiler le contenu, prétextant que ce n'est pas le moment pour que je sache. Je n'ai pas 12 ans, je suis en âge de comprendre certaines choses.

\- Une semaine que tu sais ? Demanda Mr Primrose, abasourdi.

\- Oui, je vous ai surpris dans la cuisine la veille avant de venir chez Marcus, lorsque vous vous êtes disputés et que vous vouliez que j'aille dans ma chambre, expliquais-je sans broncher.

\- Tu nous as écoutés ? Constata Kathleen.

\- Oui... et je n'aurais probablement pas dû puisque j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus auprès de Marcus, mais celui-ci n'a pas dédaigné de me donner plus d'informations quand j'ai essayé de lui soutirer. »

Marcus se sentait froissé par mes propos.

« - J'ai essayé de t'en parler, mais tu as immédiatement prêché pour avoir le choix de vivre ton propre avenir. Comment aurais-je pu à ce moment-là ? rétorqua Marcus. »

Un grognement s'échappa de ma bouche.

« - En attendant j'estime avoir le droit de savoir. Je n'ai plus 12 ans et oui, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux si ce projet ne le convient pas, dis-je en croisant les bras alors que mon plat refroidissait. J'attends ! »

Alors que Gregoire essayait de chercher du soutien auprès de sa femme, il n'en était pas moins difficile de comprendre par le regard qu'elle lui lançait qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là et qu'il s'était mis lui-même dans ce pétrin. Elle lui avait déjà fait part de son avis, il ne l'a pas écouté, il en récolte les fruits désormais.

Mr Primrose poussa un long soupire et se lança timidement dans les explications.

« - Ce projet date de la fin de nos études à Poudlard Lili. Nous l'avons appelé Projet Dubois ! »

Je tentais d'assimiler les mots de mon père et ce début mit extrêmement du temps avant d'atteindre un niveau de compréhension idéal. Dubois, encore et toujours cette famille. Je connaissais par cœur cette histoire, on me la rabâchait sans cesse depuis que j'étais en âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

Méfie-toi des Dubois, me disait-on déjà l'époque, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait au point de non-retour, au point de créer un projet appelé Dubois.

Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas compris le passé qu'on avait vécu à cette époque-là autant de guerres.

Choquée et irrité par cette annonce, je tapai du poing sur la table faisant sauter mon assiette et mes couverts et me leva de table.

Ma réaction surprit l'assemblée.

Je quittai la table d'un pas lourd et me dirigea vers la cuisine pour me calmer et sans me douter que quelques secondes plus tard et avec approbation de la part de son père, Marcus me suivit.

J'étais en train de faire les cent pas crachant sur cette annonce. Le jeune Flint m'arrêta net en me faisant face et m'attrapant les épaules. Son regard était impénétrable lorsque je me mis à le fixer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? râla Marcus. Depuis quand refuses-tu ce genre de projet contre Dubois ? »

Mes tempes me faisaient un mal de chien sous la pression que je faisais subir à mon corps.

« - Pourquoi Marcus ? Pourquoi devons-nous toujours leur faire la guerre et ne pas laisser le passé de côté ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que petits, nous avons perdu tous les deux des grands-parents parce qu'ils nous traquaient ?

\- Mais justement si nous continuons nous finirons par en perdre d'autres, hurlais-je.

\- Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre Lili. Il va vraiment falloir que tu te ressaisisses ! Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué pendant les vacances, mais ça ne va vraiment pas.

\- Et si je refuse ? Vous allez faire quoi, hein ?

\- Je le sentirais comme une trahison, alors j'espère pour toi que tu ne prendras jamais la défense de Dubois.

\- Vous me fatiguez, vraiment !

\- Lili je te jure que si tu refuses tu…

\- Tu quoi ? l'interrompais-je en me dégageant de son emprise. »

Le sang me montait à la tête. Il continuait de rester stoïque malgré ses paroles tout aussi brutales. Décontenancé, Marcus se relâche et tourne les talons avant de retrouver ses parents.

Phienas suivit du regard son fils, qui quand il le remarqua secoua négativement la tête. Il avait lamentablement échoué.

« - Je t'avais prévenu Marcus que Lili ne s'y conformerait pas tout de suite, commenta Terence.

\- Terence… Je te somme de te taire. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour en parler puisque toi-même, tu es considéré comme un traitre, balança Marcus.

\- Marcus calme-toi s'il te plait, dit Ursula.

\- Maman arrête un peu de le défendre lui aussi. Monsieur fait genre qu'il doit réfléchir, mais il ment bon sang. Sur le Chemin de Traverse il nous a avoué qu'il n'allait pas se rejoindre au projet à cause de Deliah.

\- Terence… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? l'interrogea Bertie. »

L'inculpé semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole en quelques secondes et n'osait pas défier le regard de sa propre mère. Ce fut les rides sur son visage qui apparurent, qui montrèrent son imputabilité naissante.

« - Oh… Terence… »

C'était la seule chose que Bertie sut répondre.

« - Désolé maman… »

Bertie avait l'impression que le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur sa tête. Son propre fils refusait de faire partie de ce projet. Elle qui avait mis de grands espoirs en lui et qui espérait qu'il puisse avoir encore un peu d'honneur pour montrer que les Higgs pouvaient rattraper certaines choses du passé.

« - Comment oses-tu Terence ! »

Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre de toute façon ? Sa déception restera au même niveau.

« - Un refus, une indécise…, ricana Phineas. Gregoire il est temps pour toi de faire ta part du boulot et rallier ta fille à notre cause. Si elle refuse tu connais la règle.

\- Elle aura l'étiquette de traitresse, c'est ça ? Mais ma fille ne refusera pas même si elle prendra son temps pour y réfléchir.

\- J'espère pour toi ! »

Terence se détacha du groupe et se rendit à l'intérieur de la maison vivant très mal les accusations qu'on lui porte.

…

J'étais toujours dans la cuisine, me contentant de marcher dans plusieurs directions et ne tenant pas en place. Je pestai toujours autant contre cette soirée qui a finalement tourné au désastre. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer ! Mais soudain, j'entends des pas provenant du couloir et qui s'arrêta un instant.

Je sortis de la cuisine et ne trouva personne dans le couloir. Je décidai d'aller vérifier dans le salon et j'y vis Terence avec un petit sachet dans sa main. Il était planté devant la cheminée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il restait silencieux et remplit sa main avant de se mettre à l'intérieur de la cheminée et de prononcer en levant les yeux vers moi l'endroit où il désirait aller.

J'étais peinée de le voir s'en aller. Je passai la soirée dans la cuisine ayant perdu tout appétit.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce dont ils ont pu parler par la suite dans le jardin. C'est en débarrassant et en revenant vers la cuisine que Bertie m'annonça que nous nous en allions.

Je monte récupérer mes affaires et les rejoins dans le salon.

« - Où est Terence ? demanda Bertie, ne voyant pas son fils arriver.

\- Il est déjà rentré, murmurais-je de façon audible. »

Elle baragouina quelques mots inaudibles et embrassa les Flint avant de s'en aller la première.

Mon père m'aida à installer mes affaires dans l'antre de la cheminée et tout comme ma mère, il les remercia pour ce diner et de m'avoir accordé leur hospitalité pendant une semaine.

J'en fis de même, mais arrivée à Marcus je ne pus m'empêcher de rompre tout contact physique, exacerbée, je n'avais pas envie de montrer une once de tendresse. Et ce même si je voyais bien que ça ne lui plaisait guère.

* * *

Il est enfin là le chapitre 7. Désolée pour l'attente. J'étais pas mal occupée alors j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner avec un long chapitre et de toute façon je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le couper en deux partis.

Logiquement vous devriez avoir le 8 avant Noël.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Dites-le moi si jamais vu avez vu des fautes dans le chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, views, follows, ça me fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer.

Bisous à vous !


	8. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut

**Chapitre 8**

 _"Toutes les fois qu'une atteinte est faite au droit, même par vos amis, même contre vos ennemis, même pour vous servir, même pour vous défendre, législateurs, réprimez-la sévèrement._ "

Choses vues (1887-1900)

Victor Hugo

Xxx

Aujourd'hui, je retourne à Poudlard après deux mois de vacances. J'étais quelque part contente de retrouver mes amis et de pouvoir penser à autre chose que mes soucis avec Marcus et ma famille. Tout le reste du temps où j'étais restée chez moi, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette discussion de la tête. Lorsque Terence nous quitta prématurément pour avoir avoué à sa mère qu'il ne participera pas à cette mission, j'imaginais parfaitement la scène de dispute entre sa mère et lui, une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux.

 _« – Tu me fais honte. Le fait de trainer avec des Sang-de-Bourbe te change complètement. Tes grands-parents doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes mon pauvre fils, enfin, si je dois encore t'appeler ainsi. »_

Bien sûr, et pour la énième fois, Terence devra se justifier auprès de sa mère pour ce comportement. 

Ce qui m'avait le plus effrayé, s'était de voir les menaces que Marcus avait proférées sur moi si jamais je n'acceptais pas leur proposition. Depuis, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole et souhaitais me renfermer dans une solitude et profiter des derniers jours de vacances qu'il me restait sans avoir de tension. Durant cette pause, je ne reçus aucune nouvelle de Terence et d'Adrian.

– Est-ce que tu es prête Lili ?  
– Oui, une minute papa.

Cela faisait sept ans que mon père me posait cette question à chaque rentrée de septembre et que je répondais la même chose. C'était notre petite routine pour être sûr que tout était en ordre avant de partir de la maison.

xxx

La voix 9 ¾ était noire de monde. Entre les élèves qui poussaient leurs chariots et les parents qui les accompagnaient. En débarquant sur le quai, je ne vis pas Deliah. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la situation.

– Je vais me trouver un compartiment.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne me trainai pas avec trente-six bagages, mais avec trois grosses malles qui suffisaient amplement. C'était peut-être même trop.

Mon père m'aida à les porter jusque dans le couloir du train le temps de trouver un endroit où me poser. Pour patienter, il s'assit sur une des valises pour les surveiller.

Je dus faire cinq wagons avant d'en repérer un où je connaissais les personnes à l'intérieur. Je comprenais pourquoi je ne voyais pas Deliah sur le quai. Elle était avec Terence. J'étais soulagée et ravie de les retrouver tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas être en compagnie d'élèves de ma maison qui risquaient durant le trajet de se moquer des premières années. Je n'avais pas passé la plupart de mes vacances à éviter ça pour le vivre maintenant.

J'ouvris la porte du compartiment, Deliah et Terence tournèrent leur tête dans ma direction. Un sourire apparut sur leurs visages bronzés par le soleil que nous avons eu tout l'été.

– Je peux me joindre à vous ?

– Oui, bien sûr, confirma Deliah. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu nous demandes.

Terence n'était pas contre non plus. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns regarda Terence en arquant un sourcil.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi me dévisages-tu comme ça ? Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu pourrais l'aider à s'installer, non ? répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

– C'est vrai… excuse-moi, Lili.

Terence n'était pas un véritable gentleman. C'est en sortant avec Deliah qu'il découvrit cette nouvelle valeur.

Il se leva et me prêta assistance. Terence salua mon père avec une poignée de main légèrement crispée quand il arriva. L'avantage à ce moment-là était que Chapi avait pris place dans le compartiment pour animaux. C'était une chose de moins à faire.

Lorsque nous revînmes pour récupérer la dernière valise, une question vint dans la tête de mon père.

– Terence, ta mère n'est pas là ?

– Elle est déjà partie. Elle avait sûrement honte à cause de moi et ne voulait pas croiser les Flint sur le quai.

D'en parler rendait Terence malheureux. Nous tirâmes à deux la dernière valise jusqu'à notre emplacement.

– Terence…

– Oui ?

Je me laissais quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

– Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait de cette façon.

– Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Ce qui m'a le plus dérangé, dit-il à mi-voix, c'est d'avoir entendu Marcus te menacer.

Je baissais la tête, penaude.

– Vous avez entendu ?

– On a tous entendu. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de comportement envers toi. J'apprécie Marcus, mais pas quand il est fait sa tête de con.

Alors que nous arrivâmes, Terence ajouta :

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves.

Si cela pouvait le rassurer, depuis quelque temps, je me posais de plus en plus la question, mais aucune réponse ne venait.

Nous arrêtâmes notre discussion une fois que Terence fit coulisser la porte. Nous installâmes la dernière valise et je m'excusai de devoir les quitter pour rejoindre mes parents sur le plateforme.

Et quelle fut mon _agréable_ surprise d'apercevoir la famille Flint sur le quai. Elle avait rejoint la mienne. J'étais à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver Terence et Deliah. Je grimaçai, puis pris mon courage à deux mains avant de marcher vers eux.

Quand je fus près de Marcus, je l'embrassai timidement sur la joue et saluai ses parents d'un geste de la main. Je me plaçais ensuite aux côtés des miens. Flint me lança un regard interrogateur. Quelque chose le tracassait. Mon bisou sur la joue ne lui plaisait peut-être pas ? Pensait-il sincèrement que j'allais oublier cette dernière soirée chez lui ? Non !

Heureusement, l'arrivée des Dubois attira son attention vers quelqu'un d'autre. Son sourire en coin apparu. Quand ils s'approchèrent vers nous pour déposer Olivier près d'un wagon, Phineas les interpella.

– Hey, les Dubois, on ne vous a pas dit que votre place était de l'autre côté du mur ? Celui avec les Moldus, et pas celui des sorciers ? balança Phineas.

Bien entendu, sa remarque eut l'effet qu'il désirait : attirer leur attention. Ainsi, à chaque départ depuis sept ans étaient rythmés de cette façon et je le supportai de moins en moins. Ce n'était plus du tout de mon goût. Je constatai que, plus les années passaient, plus les Flint et mes parents devenaient foncièrement cinglants dans leurs moqueries. Et de savoir que quelque chose se tramait derrière leur dos me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise, chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusque-là et qui me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point j'avais réfléchi durant ces derniers mois ni à quel point j'avais changé. Si je réagissais, cela me retomberait dessus.

– Il y a un souci Flint ? répliqua Mr Dubois, impassible.

– Moi, je me demande encore, maintenant, comment une Sang-De-Bourbe a bien pu rentrer à Poudlard, ajouta Marcus.

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour moi. Cette critique me déplaisait et la trouva injuste. Pourquoi Marcus ne l'avait jamais dit à Hermione Granger, l'amie d'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ? Tout le monde savait à Poudlard qu'elle était née de parents Moldus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de montrer à sa promo qu'elle était très intelligente. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette insulte, je la trouvai trop grossière à mon goût.

Je secouai le bras de ma mère.

– Maman, fais quelque chose, m'indignai-je.

– Je suis désolée, Lili. Je ne peux pas.

Je ronchonnai et me tournai vers Olivier, qui me dévisageait aussi.

– Sombre petit idiot, comment oses-tu traiter ma femme de Sang-De-Bourbe quand on sait que tu n'es qu'un sale primate ?

– Un jour, mon père et moi, nous vous ferons emprisonner à Azkaban, les avertit Marcus sans scrupule.

\- Marcus, ça suffit ! protestai-je.

Tant pis si je m'en prenais plein la tête après. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette mascarade. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. Des personnes autour de nous observaient. Naturellement, il était indéniable que ma réaction ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Les visages de Marcus et Phineas se durcirent.

– Depuis quand les défends-tu, Lili ? Tu me fais honte, pesta Marcus.

Je ne répondis pas. Me donner en spectacle devant ces gens ? Très peu pour moi !

Olivier était médusé.

Je coupai court à cette discussion et me résignai à revenir dans le train. J'entendais Marcus m'appeler, mais jouais la sourde oreille. Marcus foudroya Olivier du regard. Pour lui, c'était de sa faute, même si la situation était déjà compliquée, mais ça le confirmait encore plus.

– Ce n'est pas parce que ma copine t'a défendu que tu es autorisé à la mater, lança sèchement le Serpentard. N'oublie pas notre accord là dessus.

– Je ne la regardais pas et je n'oublie pas ton règlement à la noix.

– Toi et moi, de toute façon, ça va se régler sur le terrain de Quidditch, rétorqua Marcus.

– Viens Olivier, allons-nous-en, suggéra sa mère.

Certaines fois, Olivier enviait sa mère dans ces moments-là. Elle gardait un calme olympien même quand elle se faisait insulter.

Olivier n'était plus à ça près. Régler ses comptes avec Marcus Flint lors d'un match de Quidditch en était devenu un rituel. Quelques fois, en revanche, ça leur arrivait de se faire quelques blagues de mauvais goût.

– Maman, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ? Papa était à deux doigts de lui donner une sacrée droite.

Alors qu'ils longeaient le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Mr Dubois ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

– Parce qu'un jour, cette famille le paiera, répondit Mme Dubois.

– En attendant, ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est de voir que la jeune Primrose m'a soutenu. Je ne la croyais pas capable de tels actes, confessa Olivier.

– J'étais tout aussi surprise que toi. Je l'ai bien regardé durant cette conversation, elle était vraiment agacée par le comportement de Marcus et de son père.

– Vous pensez que Lili Primrose est en train d'évoluer ?

– Personne ne change Olivier, je serais toi, je me méfierais, notifia Mme Dubois.

– Mais tu sais, d'après Deliah, sa relation avec Marcus bat de l'aile depuis quelque temps.

– Étonnant, en effet, dit Mr Dubois.

– Bon, je vais aller voir s'il y a un compartiment disponible dans ce wagon, conclut Olivier.

– Très bien mon garçon, nous t'attendons, fit Mr Dubois.

xxx

À onze heures précises, le train siffla et quitta la voix 9 ¾. Olivier était bien installé et avait trouvé de la place dans un compartiment en compagnie de personnes de son année et de sa maison. Par moment, il vagabondait dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Il avait même pris le temps de s'acheter des friandises provenant du chariot qui faisait le tour.

Il resta également quelques minutes dans le compartiment des filles de son équipe de Quidditch. Fred et George étaient là.

– Vous ne savez pas la meilleure, commença Dubois, mangeant une Chocogrenouille, pendant que les autres s'enfilaient des bonbons de toute sorte.

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés avec les Flint ? questionna Angélina.

– Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, constata Olivier. Mais quelque chose nous a surpris aujourd'hui mes parents et moi. Lili Primrose a enfreint une des règles de Marcus Flint qu'il avait établie à mon sujet.

Il compta mentalement et s'aida de ses doigts pour s'en souvenir. Quatre doigts venaient de se dresser.

– Elle a transgressé le code numéro quatre.

– Elle a osé ? s'étonna Alicia.

– Oui, affirma une fois Olivier, n'en revenant pas non plus.

– Quelle était la quatrième règle ? l'interrogea, Katie.

– Ne défendre sous aucun prétexte qu'il soit un Dubois.

– Non, s'écria Fred. Mais, pourquoi ?

– Je ne saurais pas te dire quelle mouche l'a piquée. C'est lorsque Marcus a injurié ma mère de Sang-De-Bourbe.

– Mais elle n'a jamais fait ça lorsque Malfoy l'a fait, l'an passé quand il a insulté de cette façon Hermione Granger.

– Cette histoire est totalement incompréhensible, s'exprima George. En attendant, je serais toi, je me méfierai. Quand un Serpentard prend notre défense, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

– Mes parents m'ont dit la même chose. C'est pour cela que je vais rester sur mes gardes. En plus, de savoir ce que nous préparons à la famille Pucey, Primrose, Higgs et les Flint me mettent en joie.

– Je suis tellement pressée que notre programme se mette en marche, s'extasia Katie. Tu en as parlé à Deliah ?

– Pas encore, je vais le faire prochainement. Une personne de plus pour le projet ne ferait pas de mal.

Katie hocha la tête. Ce projet lui tenait à cœur et il n'était pas le seul à vouloir espérer que ça fonctionne. Tout ce qu'il savait, s'était que leur avenir était joué et leur promettait de grandes choses.

xxx

Une voix depuis le couloir retentit près de notre compartiment. C'était le moment que nous attendions tous pendant le trajet. Le chariot ambulant rempli de friandises qui arrivait. Ça tombait à pique, je commençais à avoir faim. Je vis mes deux camarades s'en lécher les babines d'avance. Celui qui eut l'idée d'inclure ce poste dans le Poudlard Express était le seul à obtenir la reconnaissance de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Je montai sur le divan et fouillais dans une valise. J'en sortis un petit sac en velours de couleur bordeaux, dedans était rangé mon argent. Je regardais mes deux amis, ils cherchaient à leur tour leur bourse et finirent par me la tendre, me montrant leurs dents blanches.

– Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

Tous les deux avaient leurs confiseries attitrées. Chaque année, en prenant le Poudlard Express, on me déléguait une mission de la plus haute importance : acheter de bonbons.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ô combien cette mission était dangereuse. Je devais traverser généralement le couloir des septièmes années. Rien d'anormal me diriez-vous, mais quand il s'agit des Gryffondor, ça ne l'était pas.

Non seulement, en plus de devoir les affronter, je devais me dépêcher d'acheter ces bonbons, car ces derniers partaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Une fois, un élève de sixième année, après que le chariot fut presque vidé, je dus me battre avec lui. Cet élève avait tenté de me dépouiller ces friandises pour obtenir ceux que je réussis à avoir grâce à ma vélocité. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que ce fâcheux évènement s'était produit il y a un an de ça, il s'en souvenait et, désormais, il m'évitait dès que l'on se rencontrait.

– Oui, comme d'habitude, réagit Terence.

– Ça te va bien de sourire comme un idiot, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui me tape cette tâche de merde !

– Parce que tu sais t'y prendre à merveille. Au bout de sept ans, jouer des pieds et des coudes pour se mesurer à ces Gryffondor n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le faire.

– Très drôle !

Deliah et Terence me lancèrent leurs bourses et je me dirigeais vers le prochain couloir.

xxx

En poussant la porte, je vis tous ces obstacles se dresser devant moi. Ce couloir blindé de Gryffondor. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir me frayer un chemin parmi tout ce monde ? J'espérais que ma technique « jouer des coudes et des pieds » marcherait encore après sept ans de fidélité. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était acheter nos bonbons préférés pour l'une des dernières fois.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus attendre que le chariot arrive dans notre couloir. Je savais pertinemment qu'un jour, ma patiente finirait par me perdre.

Je respirais un bon coup et marchai dans leur direction, les doigts crispés au maximum, tenant les trois sachets en velours. Si je les égarais en chemin, ma vie serait fichue à tout jamais. Non seulement Terence et Deliah m'en voudraient jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais, en plus, je ne pourrais plus acheter ces petites douceurs que mon ventre réclame.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout ce monde agglutiné devant un pauvre chariot m'exaspérait. Je tapais du pied sur le sol. Ces quelques personnes ne devaient pas me bloquer pour récupérer mes biens.

En me dirigeant vers eux, ce que je remarquais à cet instant précis, s'était l'odeur s'émanant des murs de ce couloir. Ça puait le fauve ! Assurément, ces Gryffondor se plairaient dans un zoo. Je ne voyais pas d'autre lieu pour eux et vu la façon dont ils se comportaient pour des friandises, ça leur correspondait absolument.

Après quelques essais, je réussis à pousser plusieurs élèves. De ma place, je percevais le chariot. Dieu merci, ma technique fonctionnait. Elle était inévitable. Par contre, ce qui me fit légèrement paniquer, ce fut de constater que je manquais d'air pour la première fois. Se retrouver entouré de septièmes années et non de première année était différent. Leur physique changeait et prenait de la place.

Je remontai la tête tel un poisson dans l'eau pour respirer une bouffée d'oxygène _pur_ et replongeai sous ces corps parfumés d'hormones.

Je touchai au but, je pouvais pratiquement atteindre ce maudit chariot et voyais l'immense sourire qu'avait la vendeuse sur son visage, ce qui me motiva un peu plus.

Après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, je retrouvai la liberté et l'air nécessaire. Mes doigts se posèrent sur le bord du chariot. Toutefois, je restais écrasée et diminuée dans mes mouvements.

 _« Maudits soient ces Gryffondor ! »_

La bouille de la vieille femme aux cheveux gris et bouclés se tourna vers moi.

– Toujours là au bon moment à ce que je vois, mademoiselle Primrose.

Cette réflexion et les regards des Gryffondor se posant sur moi me firent rougir.

– Que désirez-vous ?

J'énumérai notre liste. Évidemment, la vendeuse la connaissait déjà par cœur. Chaque année, nous prenions les mêmes choses. Nous étions sûrs, de cette façon, que la qualité des produits était excellente. Il serait dommage de commencer l'année avec une indigestion.

– Tenez. Cela vous fera huit gallions chacun.

L'avantage de cette distribution à la sauvette était légal que dans le Poudlard Express et les prix très attractifs. Nous nous en tirerions facilement pour quatre kilos.

Je remerciai de la vendeuse et retournai auprès des miens.

Sur le chemin, trop gloutonne, je piochai dans mon sac et mangeai une patacitrouille. Une seule ne pouvait pas me faire de mal en attendant de retrouver Terence et Deliah.

En réalité, commencer par une friandise était un véritable piège à gourmand. Sans m'en apercevoir alors que je n'avais que quelques mètres à faire, j'en grignotai au moins trois. On ne pouvait pas me blâmer d'être aussi gloutonne, il n'y avait qu'en prenant le Poudlard Express ou en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-lard que je me permettais ces petits écarts de conduite.

Je tirais la porte tout en mâchonnant une baguette réglisse quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose, enfin, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire là. Mon visage se raidit pendant que je tenais d'une main mon bonbon qui était dans la bouche, et de l'autre, les sachets de sucreries et de pièces. Je les resserrais près de moi par réflexe. Pourquoi cette personne n'était-elle pas dans le wagon où je venais d'aller ? Je n'avais pas envie que l'on me vole pour la seconde fois mes sucreries.

Ce qui me troubla, ce fut son regard posé sur moi. N'avait-elle rien de mieux à faire ?

Le plus gros problème était de devoir passer près de cette personne et je ne le voulais pas. Dommage que ces couloirs n'étaient pas plus larges, ça m'éviterait de l'effleurer, surtout que, par un malheureux hasard, mon compartiment était celui d'à côté.

J'entamai courageusement une marche dans sa direction, mais ce qui attira mon attention fut le manque de réaction de sa part. La personne restait droite, tel un poteau planté dans le sol.

– Dégage Dubois, vociférai-je à mi-voix.

Il leva un sourcil sans bouger.

– C'est quoi, ton problème ?

Agacée par sa conduite, je rangeai la moitié de ma baguette réglisse dans son emballage et dans le petit sac contenant les autres friandises.

Ce bouffon ne répondait toujours pas à mes questions et m'angoissait de plus en plus. Je sais qu'être inquiète d'un Gryffondor quand on vient d'en affronter pleins parait bizarre, cependant, Dubois n'était pas n'importe qui. Dubois était l'ennemi numéro un à abattre de mon petit ami. Avez-vous déjà oublié cette fameuse liste des codes de conduite à tenir que Marcus a soigneusement préparés ?

Cette règle était la première sur pas moins d'une trentaine. Rien que ça. Je vous jure que c'est vrai. Pour vous dire à quel point Marcus ne portait pas ce jeune homme dans son cœur. Ce qui était surprenant, en réfléchissant à tout ça, était de remarquer que j'étais la première personne, à qui il avait instauré ce protocole. Jamais je ne sus la raison. Je m'étais demandée si ce n'était pas dû au fait que Terence ait changé de bords et qu'il craignait que j'en fasse autant.

– Dubois, tu connais les règles !

Oh oui, il les connaissait ! Un peu trop bien même. Mais ce qu'il aimait faire, c'était faire peur à Primrose. Ce n'était pas prévu au départ. C'est en croisant son chemin que cette idée émergea dans sa tête. Il savait que si Flint apprenait qu'il s'était par hasard rapproché de Lili, il deviendrait rouge vif.

 _« Enfer et damnation. Je maudis ces règles à la con ! »_

J'abandonnai l'idée de faire parler Dubois. De toute évidence, la seconde règle que Flint avait établie était le silence. Dubois ne devait sous aucun prétexte me parler ou même me dire un seul mot, il en était défendu.

J'espérai au moins pour une fois que nous puissions outrepasser cette règle. Flint n'en saurait rien.

J'avançai dans sa direction tout en marmonnant dans ma barbe pour regagner mon compartiment quand, pour Dieu sait quelle raison, le train s'arrêta brusquement de rouler.

Je perdis malencontreusement l'équilibre et j'en remerciai mes deux pieds gauches pour ça. Mais le plus énervant n'était pas mes pieds à l'heure actuelle, c'était de constater que Dubois venait de me rattraper et d'éviter une sacrée gamelle.

Le Quiddicth avait du bon par moment. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour moi. Visiblement, il fallait que je bosse sur mon équilibre.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes joues rosirent. Ça sentait le roussi pour moi. Je venais d'enfreindre sans le vouloir la règle numéro trois : ne pas toucher Dubois !

Lui-même semblait tout aussi embarrassé. Si Flint l'apprenait… je n'osais imaginer qu'elles emmerdent j'allais vivre.

Je déviai mon regard vers le sol. Les sachets de bonbons et d'argent étaient tombés et les pièces éparpillées. Je soupirai. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Oui, c'est ça, on m'a très certainement jeté un sort.

Je quittai les bras musclés du capitaine de Quiddtch pour me mettre à genoux et ramasser ce petit bordel que j'avais créé.

Je vis deux mains se rapprocher des miennes pour collecter quelques pièces. Je les suivis et croisai à nouveau le regard de Dubois.

– Arrête ça tout de suite. Les règles Dubois n'oublient pas les règles.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, merci, Lili ! répliqua à voix basse le Gryffondor.

Je me tapai le front, telle une désespérée.

– Ne me parle pas, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec Flint. Sauf si c'est ce que tu cherches à faire.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je soufflai et poussai un juron pour montrer mon mécontentement.

Après avoir récupéré, nous nous redressâmes, mais une froideur inattendue s'empara de notre wagon. De la buée s'échappa de nos bouches et mes poils se dressèrent d'un coup.

Nous collâmes notre front contre la fenêtre devenue glaciale. De la gelée inhabituelle pour un mois de septembre apparut dessus et nous observâmes avec curiosité en détail les environs.

– Il y a du mouvement dehors, remarqua Dubois.

Je restai silencieuse. J'estimai que nous avions transgressé assez de règles pour la journée.

Une autre secousse nous fit vaciller. Je me tins à l'aide du mur pendant que Dubois se tenait au rebord de la fenêtre. Je fis tomber pour la seconde fois mes sachets sur le sol. J'avais trop froid pour pouvoir les tenir dans mes mains. Je croisai mes bras après que la stabilité du wagon soit revenue pour me réchauffer.

Je vis Dubois, tel un héros, s'avancer vers moi et me proposer ses bras pour nous réchauffer mutuellement. La chaleur humaine était parfois meilleure avec deux personnes qu'en solo. Seulement, devant ce geste, je reculai.

– Tu es complètement malade, murmurai-je.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. La porte de notre wagon s'ouvrit et une énorme chose sombre, flottante, monstrueuse et effrayante se montra. Un Détraqueur. Je crois qu'en dehors de Dubois, des Aurors, des cours de métamorphose, des cafards et des Gryffondor, ce que je détestais le plus dans ce monde était bel et bien les Détraqueurs. Ces choses, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, il valait mieux ne pas les énerver sous peine de recevoir leur baiser mortel. Quitte à en recevoir un qui pourrait m'être mortel, je préférais largement celui de Dubois.

Lorsque son visage sans vie et écœurant pivota dans ma direction, je fus prise d'une paralysie instantanée. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible au charme des Détraqueurs.

« Bouge Lili, bouge ! »

Mais c'était impossible.

Je sentis son emprise dans ma tête. Il commençait à me sonder et à comprendre que j'étais une proie facile à obtenir. Les Détraqueurs ne s'attaquaient pas à n'importe qui, ils ont une raison de le faire.

À partir du moment où ils commençaient à toucher une partie de moi un peu trop profondément, je reculai et me plaquai contre le dit, grimaçant. Puis, un instant plus tard, je tombai sur le sol.

Quand le Détraqueur s'en alla, Dubois se mit à genoux à ses côtés pour vérifier son pouls. Tout allait bien. Je m'étais simplement évanouie.

Il la regarda. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle à ce moment-là. La laisser seule dans cette position indélicate et humiliante, comme ça, si un de ses camarades de classe la découvrait, ils s'en moqueraient sur-le-champ et pendant plusieurs jours. Mais, il pouvait aussi l'aider.

Seulement, le capitaine n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un dans une merde profonde, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette personne. C'était son côté héroïque qui prenait le dessus. Il savait que Flint influençait la jeune femme et qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Pour lui, il n'y avait que ces parents qui étaient en faute. Toutefois, si Flint se trouvait dans la même situation qu'elle, là, il l'aurait abandonné à son triste sort.

Il balaya le couloir du regard et de droite à gauche. Il n'y avait personne. Pas de Flint. Pas d'élève de Serpentard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que la tête de Deliah apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle s'avança d'un pas précipité vers eux et se mit à leur hauteur. Son visage habituellement rayonnant devint inquiet.

– Qu'as-tu fait, Olivier ?

– Rien du tout ! Nous avons croisé la route d'un Détraqueur.

– Personne ne vous a vu ?

– Je ne pense pas.

– Nous devons la ramener dans notre compartiment.

Il commençait à glisser ses bras sous le corps de Lili quand Deliah le stoppa.

– Olivier... Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher ! Si Flint l'apprend…

– Deliah, en moins d'une heure, chuchota-t-il, Primrose et moi avons déjà enfreint quatre règles. Et je te rassure, d'enfreindre ces règles ne m'enchante pas du tout.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Deliah jeta à son tour un œil aux alentours pour voir comment ça se présentait.

– Bon… comme de toute façon Lili est trop lourde pour moi, nous n'avons pas le choix, tu dois la porter.

– Bien…

Il glissa à nouveau ses bras sous le corps de Lili et la souleva sans forcer. Pour lui, le poids de cette jeune femme ne valait rien comparé à un cognard bougeant sans arrêt alors qu'il tente de le rentrer dans la malle.

Deliah ouvrit la porte.

– Pose-là, ici !

Elle lui montra du doigt le divan libre. Olivier l'installa délicatement dessus et positionna correctement sa tête et le reste du corps.

Terence choqué devant cette scène qui se passait devant lui quitta son siège pour attraper l'épaule de Dubois et l'obliger à lui faire face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lili ?

Olivier pouvait parfois être très mauvais avec quelqu'un qui lui cherchait des problèmes, mais il savait aussi être conciliant et responsable quand cette personne avait des soucis. Ce qui l'exaspérait, c'était de voir que tout le monde s'imaginait qu'il lui avait du mal. Oui, des fois il lui faisait des blagues qui avaient le don de la faire aller à l'infirmerie, mais quand même, pour une fois, ils pouvaient croire en lui et lui faire confiance.

– Je n'ai rien fait.

– Elle a croisé un Détraqueur, expliqua Deliah calmement. Relâche le bras d'Olivier, Terence, s'il te plait.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le bras de Terence. Le Serpentard peinait à le lâcher et resserrait un peu plus son emprise sur Olivier. Il finit par le lâcher devant le regard insistant de sa petite amie.

– Et Flint dans tout ça ?

– Je lui dois une dette à ta copine, se défendit Olivier. Si tu me connaissais, tu saurais que je déteste avoir une dette envers quelqu'un.

– Une dette envers Lili ? Laquelle ?

– Elle a défendu ma famille devant les Flint, souffla-t-il de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende dans le compartiment d'à côté. Tu vois Deliah, quand je te disais que nous avions enfreint déjà les règles.

– Mais tu aurais pu la laisser dans le couloir, s'entêta Terence. Je serais allé la chercher, ça t'aurait évité de la toucher.

Chaque élève de Poudlard connaissait les règles de cet imbécile de Flint. Comme ça, si quelqu'un les voyait, ils moucharderaient ensuite à Marcus.

– Le mal est fait, ça doit rester entre nous. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole que Flint n'en saura rien ?

Ils se dévisagèrent à tour de rôle. Rien qu'en regardant Deliah, Olivier savait déjà sa réponse. Le seul ici à être sceptique était Terence. Pactiser avec l'ennemi surtout en sachant ce qui se tramait derrière lui ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis. Et si, Flint le découvrait, c'en serait terminé de leur amitié.

Il posa ses yeux sur Lili pendant quelques secondes puis sur Olivier qui était un peu plus grand que lui.

– Très bien. Ça restera entre nous.

Deliah se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa pour le remercier de ce geste si merveilleux pour elle. Quand elle se détacha de lui, il balança sa main en l'air en signe de contrariété.

– Sors d'ici maintenant, grogna-t-il.

Olivier s'en alla. Terence se laissa choir d'un air désespérant sur le divan en face de Lili. Il se mit le visage dans les mains et poussa un long soupir. Après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment, Deliah se rassit et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

– Tu m'as entrainé dans une énorme galère, Deliah. Si Flint sait un jour que j'ai pactisé avec Dubois ça va mal se terminer.

– On s'en fou de Flint, Terence. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit nous commander. Notre amitié avec Lili est bien plus importante. Olivier a fait assez d'efforts et s'est mis lui-même dans une merde pas possible.

– J'espère pour nous qu'il n'en saura rien.

Deliah était loin du compte. Tout comme Olivier Dubois, tous les deux ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'il se préparait sur leur dos. Plus d'une fois, il eut l'envie de l'avouer à Deliah, car ils s'étaient promis de se dire la vérité seulement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire. Ce qu'il y avait dans ce projet était trop important et dangereux. Le plus fou dans tout ça était qu'il avait de moins en moins envie d'y prendre part, d'où le fait qu'il n'accepte pas.

Ce qui faisait peur à Terence, s'était de penser que Deliah pourrait lui en vouloir le reste de sa vie si elle l'apprenait. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa relation avec elle. C'était tout de même grâce à cette adolescente au regard magnifique qu'il réussit à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, à adresser quelques mots à Dubois. Sans elle, il serait encore au même point qu'à l'époque ou comme Flint. Ce n'était pas... ou du moins, plus ce qu'il voulait. Il avait trouvé d'autres buts dans la vie.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le divan, surveillant leur amie allongée sur le canapé. Il se remémorait ce moment où Olivier et Lili avaient transgressé pas moins de quatre règles depuis leur arrivée. C'était quelque chose qu'ils pensaient d'impossible à entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me réveillai lorsque le train s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Je dus me rattraper pour éviter de tomber. Je m'assis et me frottai les yeux. Je les aperçus tous les deux, en train de me fixer.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Je retournais dans notre compartiment avec nos bonbons et notre argent et après je ne me souviens de rien…

Terence et Deliah s'observaient comme s'ils étaient coupables de quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Devons-nous lui dire ? demanda Deliah, inquiète.

– Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon. Alors ?

Deliah déglutit avec difficulté sa salive.

– Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

– Si je vous le demande, c'est que j'ai un trou de mémoire.

Après approbation de la part de Terence, Deliah se lança :

– Tu as fait un malaise à cause d'un Détraqueur.

– Oh… ce n'est rien, ça… Où est le problème ?

– Le problème est que…

Deliah marqua une pause et reprit :

– Olivier a dû enfreindre encore une règle.

Mes mains se plaquèrent sur ma bouche.

– Ne me dites pas qu'il a vraiment fait ça ? Pour quelle raison l'a-t-il fait ?

– Quand tu t'es évanouie dans le couloir, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un te ramène jusqu'ici.

– À part vous, qui le sait ?

– Personne.

– Lili, à cause de toi j'ai dû pactiser avec ce Gryffondor, maugréa Terence.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'avec Dubois, Deliah et moi, nous nous sommes promis de ne rien balancer à Marcus pour t'éviter des ennuis.

– Il ne fallait pas… il va le prendre comme une trahison si ça vient de ta part.

– Je me chargerai de ce problème, ça me regarde.

– Merci à vous deux. Enfin, je suis déjà dans la merde de toute façon.

J'avais piqué la curiosité de mes camarades.

– J'ai enfreint la quatrième règle. Celle de ne jamais défendre un Dubois !

– Oui, Olivier nous a raconté, tu as défendu sa famille sur le quai. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, Lili ?

– J'en avais assez de les entendre, tout le temps en train de s'insulter. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances.

\- Réfléchis à quoi ? demanda Terence, intrigué.

– À tout ce qui se passe avec les Dubois et les Flint.

– Quelle en a été ta conclusion ?

– Ça gamberge toujours, mais je pense qu'en le défendant, tu as un semblant de réponse à ta question.

Deliah acquiesça. Quelque part, son amie était heureuse de l'entendre dire ça, mais d'un autre, ça l'inquiétait. Était-ce bon pour Lili de réfléchir à ça lorsqu'on se retrouve dans sa situation ?

xxx

À la gare de Pré-au-lard, nous dûmes passer par un chemin boueux où nous attendaient de grandes diligences tirées par des créatures invisibles. Au bout de sept ans, nous avions fini par comprendre par quoi elles se faisaient tracter. Il valait mieux ne pas le savoir, car l'histoire n'était pas joyeuse. Chaque personne apercevant ces créatures ailées et squelettiques aurait déjà vu la mort. Je me souvins de la première qu'elles se sont révélée à moi. J'étais effrayée et n'osais pas y aller, regrettant le temps où je prenais les barques sur le lac nous amenant à cette école. Maintenant, s'en était devenu une habitude.

J'attendais mon tour quand quelqu'un me bouscula alors que j'étais en compagnie de Terence. Deliah avait rejoint sa promo et sa maison.

– Hey ! Tu ne peux pas…

Lorsque je me retournai vers la personne, je vis Marcus me lancer un sourire mesquin.

– Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire non ?

– Quoi ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir en posant deux doigts sous son menton et croisant les bras.

– Hum… t'excuser peut-être ?

– M'excuser ? À quel sujet ?

En réalité, je savais pourquoi je devrais m'excuser, je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie.

– D'avoir soutenu les Dubois. Aurais-tu déjà oublié, Lili ?

– Aucunement…

– Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne le fais pas.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Marcus, tu pourrais la laisser un peu tranquille là-dessus pour une fois, non ? intervint, Terence.

Mécontent, Marcus répondit :

– De quoi je me mêle, Terence ? Tu ferais mieux de te taire. Il faut que Lili apprenne à respecter les règles.

– Nous en avons déjà assez à Poudlard, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en rajoutes.

– Je m'excuse, m'empressai-je de dire, désirant arrêter cette conversation.

Je ne voulais pas de heurts entre Terence et Marcus. Pas maintenant. Nous commençons à peine la rentrée.

Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Clara et la colla contre lui.

– Voilà qui est mieux. Tu devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur Lili, Terence.

– Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il.

Nous montâmes dans la diligence avec plusieurs élèves de septième année. En tout, nous pouvions caser à l'intérieur six personnes. Heureusement pour nous, cette année, il faisait un temps radieux. Les toits étaient donc ouverts. S'il pleuvait, ils l'auraient fermé.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Le nez collé à la fenêtre, j'observai les différents éléments qui circulaient sous mes yeux. Je repensais à cette mésaventure avec Dubois.

Si Flint apprenait la nouvelle, que ferait-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de moi ? Serait-ce si grave si je n'acceptais leur plan ?

xxx

La cérémonie des répartitions se déroula sans encombre. Dumbledore nous prévint pour les Détraqueurs. Il annonça aussi quelques changements au niveau du corps enseignant. Hagrid remplaçait Brûlopot aux Soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Lupin nous apprendra les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à la place de Lockhart.

Gemma Farley – préfète de notre maison – se pencha au-dessus de la table pour me murmurer :

– C'est dommage, je trouvais que Lockhart avait plus de charme que ce Lupin.

– Mmmm… Je ne sais pas. Lupin n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Il semble avoir un petit côté sauvage et indomptable.

En entendant leur discussion, Marcus les méprisa du regard et le dévia sur son assiette vide.

– Marcus est jaloux parce que les mecs n'ont pas de chance. Tous les professeurs femmes sont âgés.

Gemma aimait bien taquiner Marcus, et moi, ça me faisait rire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

xxx

Après le diner, nous allâmes dans les chambrées. J'échappais pour la première à Marcus. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais être enfin tranquille. Je bénissais chaque fois que j'avais des soucis avec lui celui qui inventa les dortoirs séparés. Nous les filles avions le nôtre.

Après m'être occupée de moi, je me jetai directement dans mon lit à baldaquin, même si ces matelas étaient confortables, je préférais cependant dormir chez moi. Là-bas, j'avais tout à ma portée. Ici, il y avait en plus de ça, une extinction des feux.

Gemma s'assit sur son plumard qui se trouvait près du mien. Cette fille était une de mes amies en dehors de Deliah. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui comprenaient mon envie de m'ouvrir aux autres et ne me jugeait pas. Je suppose que son rôle de Préfet y est pour quelque chose. Elle dut apprendre à se canaliser et mettre de côté certaines choses.

Je croisai mes bras sous l'oreiller et regardai le plafond de mon lit en attendant de trouver le sommeil.

Mon esprit voguait entre deux eaux. J'étais à la fois heureuse de revenir à Poudlard pour faire ma dernière année, mais d'un côté ma maison me manquait déjà. C'était une situation délicate, mais tel que je me connaissais, d'ici quelques jours, je ne penserais plus à ça, je reprendrais ma vie d'étudiante en main.

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication pour cette fanfiction. Comme vous le savez, je suis en train de terminer "La dernière action du héros – Episode I" avant de pouvoir continuer celle-ci.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste un long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai aimé l'écrire. Si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

Toutes critiques détaillées ou non (sans méchanceté car elles seront supprimés si elles sont là pour blesser le lecteur) sont bonnes à prendre. Ça me permettra de progresser dans cette histoire.

Qu'avez-vous aimé dans ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de Lili ? A-t-elle bien réagit ?

Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je publierai le prochain chapitre mais je pense qu'il mettra beaucoup moins de temps à arriver que ce huitième chapitre.

A la prochaine.


	9. Dur, dur la reprise !

Chapitre 9

Dur, dur, la reprise !

"Une école où les écoliers feraient la loi serait une triste école."

Ernest Renan De Ernest Renan / L'Avenir de la science

 **1**

La première nuit se passa bien. J'avais oublié à quel point ces lits étaient confortables et vous plongeaient au bout de dix minutes dans un sommeil quasi profond lorsque votre esprit n'est pas torturé.

C'est le soleil traversant les rideaux gris du dortoir qui me réveilla. Après m'être frotté les yeux, je zieutai le réveil se trouvant près du lit de Gemma. Il indiquait 7 h 30.

Dans un long bâillement, je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller sans pour autant déranger mes voisines. Mes yeux me piquaient et demandaient un peu plus de repos. Je devais pourtant lutter contre cette envie de me rendormir et reprendre l'habitude de me lever tôt. La rentrée recommençait. Finis les vacances !

La question que se posaient tous les élèves en ce deux septembre était de savoir quel emploi du temps ils allaient avoir cette année. Pour nous, il sera à coup sûr chargé étant donné que nous devions passer les ASPICS, le diplôme le plus important de Poudlard. Les matières que je craignais le plus étaient la métamorphose, la divination et les soins aux créatures magiques. Trelawney était barge et Hagrid pas compétent pour être enseignant. Quant au professeur McGonagall, n'en parlons même pas. Elle était la plupart du temps stricte et par moment un brin vaniteuse quand il s'agissait de parler de métamorphose. Tout le monde n'avait pas le pouvoir de se transformer en n'importe quel animal, et en particulier le chat.

Quelqu'un bougea. Gemma s'éveillait lentement. Elle avait basculé dans ma direction et m'observait en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Je lui souris.

– Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une voix longiligne.

Je remuai les lèvres pour articuler un bonjour à voix basse. Les autres filles de notre chambre dormaient à point fermé.

J'attendis que Gemma se lève pour l'imiter et la suivis jusque dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit.

Chacune notre tour, nous utilisâmes la douche. Tandis que je me brossais les dents et me coiffais, Gemma était sous l'eau. Dès notre première année, nous nous étions convenu à ce planning-là pour pouvoir gérer notre temps le matin. Le fait que nous soyons toujours les premières levées nous permettait de nous laisser du temps avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Comment te sens-tu pour cette dernière rentrée, Lili ? s'écria Gemma depuis les douches.

Je crachai de l'eau dans l'évier et lui répondis :

– Je suis stressée.

– Je crois qu'on l'est tous. Tu penses réussir tes ASPICS ?

– Je l'espère. Et toi ?

– Je suis confiante, je voudrais avoir un O dans toutes mes matières et un EE en potions, cours de balais et métamorphose.

Gemma n'avait jamais été très douée en potion et cours de balais. Un Effort Exceptionnel en potion me paraissait approprié. Je me souvins lors de notre quatrième année durant un cours avec le professeur Bibine. Ça lui valut un aller simple pour l'infirmerie. Elle était tombée maladroitement de son balai et s'était fracturé le bras.

– Métamorphose ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu appréciais plus que moi cette matière.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment du mal avec la partie pratique de la vieille McGonagall. Pas toi ?

– Pas vraiment… C'est surtout la partie théorique qui me gêne.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et Gemma apparut quelques secondes plus tard habillée de son uniforme, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette à la main.

– Nous sommes très peu à apprécier ces cours à Serpentard. Pour beaucoup, c'est parce qu'elle est directrice de la maison des Gryffondor. Je trouve ça dommage.

Pendant que j'examinai mon visage marqué par la fatigue je l'écoutais. Je partageais le même point de vue que Gemma en ce qui concerne McGonagall. Je pouvais comprendre que des élèves pouvaient s'ennuyer à son cours, mais pour ça…

– Ils comprendront quand ils arriveront en cinquième année. Ils verront que cette excuse n'est plus valable, soutins-je.

Elle émit un gémissement d'approbation.

 **2**

Après avoir quitté Gemma, car elle devait se rendre à une réunion des Préfets, je descendais les derniers escaliers qui me menaient à la Grande Salle. Il y avait un monde incroyable d'adolescents arborant fièrement les couleurs de leur maison.

J'explorais les alentours afin de voir si des amis à moi étaient là. Mais... personne.

Certains élèves restaient attroupés devant les grandes portes pour se retrouver et discuter. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà dans la Grande Salle, aussi matineux que moi ?

Mon regard se bloqua sur la silhouette athlétique de Dubois en compagnie de ses amis. Je lâchais un grognement.

Je passais près de lui et entrais dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre grandes tables qui représentaient chaque maison de Poudlard étaient presque complètes. Là encore, je cherchais du regard quelqu'un que je connaissais et j'aperçus Terence et Adrian. Une seule personne manquait à l'appel pour le moment : Marcus Flint. Le connaissant, il devait peut-être être en train de préparer son prochain entrainement de Quidditch. Quand ces instants-là arrivaient, c'était pour moi ma libération conditionnelle. Je pouvais enfin respirer. Cette histoire avec Dubois l'avait rendu complètement parano.

Arrivée devant les garçons, je les saluai d'un signe de la main et je m'assis en face d'eux après avoir fait le tour de la table.

– Les hiboux ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

– Non ! Visiblement, ils sont aussi efficaces que la poste moldu, railla Adrian.

– Et Marcus ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, il cherchait Gemma pour discuter du programme des entrainements de Quidditch, indiqua Terence.

– D'accord. D'ailleurs, vous pensez que nous allons devoir repasser les essais cette année ?

– Je ne pense pas, Marcus ne nous en a pas parlé, dit Warrington, tandis qu'il se tournait vers nous.

Il suivait la conversation pendant qu'il dialoguait avec une étudiante à côté de lui.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas être reprise cette année ? me demanda-t-il.

– Un peu… Tu connais Marcus… quand je le contrarie, ça se retourne toujours contre moi pendant les entrainements.

– Il ne te fera pas ce coup-là, assura Adrian. Marcus aimerait que tu partages notre future victoire contre les Gryffondor.

Je n'étais pas convaincue par ce que disait Adrian.

– Dois-je vous rappeler que ça fait depuis deux ans que nous ne gagnons plus contre les Gryffondor ?

– Lili, pourquoi es-tu si dramatisante ? grogna Warrington.

– Depuis que j'ai compris que Potter pouvait nous créer des ennuis, certifiai-je.

– Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce garçon est célèbre et a réussi à faire gagner sa maison à plusieurs reprises que ça fait de lui un véritable héros, maugréa Adrian.

– Ha oui ? Et l'histoire du troll dans les toilettes des filles quand il était en première année ? Et pourquoi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard tous les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal désertent-ils ce poste ?

– Pour le troll, il était au bon endroit et pour ce qui est des professeurs de DCFM, c'est une histoire de malédiction, rien de plus, répondit Terence.

Je roulai des yeux n'en croyant pas un mot. En deux ans, j'eus le temps de relever tout ce que Potter avait accompli et la liste s'allongeait.

– Moi, ce qui me dérange, c'est de savoir que notre ami Terence ne pourra pas contribuer à notre victoire, rappela Adrian en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

– Merci, Adrian, d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

– De rien, c'est mon rôle, ricana-t-il. Non, sincèrement, j'aurais aimé te voir sur le terrain, pas avec moi dans les tribunes.

– Dites ça à Marcus, rouspéta le blondinet.

Terence savait pertinemment à partir de quand Marcus avait pris la décision de ne plus le mettre au poste d'attrapeur. Depuis que Drago Malefoy l'avait soudoyé pour entrer dans l'équipe en lui fournissant des balais dernières générations.

– Tu t'es laissé avoir par ton trop-plein d'enthousiasme, dit Warrington.

– Je n'étais pas enthousiaste, j'étais sérieux Warrington.

Terence leva les yeux au ciel et les regarda un par un, comme si une illumination venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

– Non, mais attendez... Potter sort de nulle part et se permet de vous balancer un début de feinte de Wronski.

– Ne sois pas mauvais joueur Terence, tu as été mauvais ce jour-là, c'est tout, poursuivit Adrian.

Terence tchipa, n'acceptant pas ces remarques. Adrian était mal placé pour en parler. Lui aussi se retrouvait dans les tribunes.

\- On se moque de moi mais en attendant, n'oublions pas que nous sommes trois à être sur le banc de touche.

L'entrée de Marcus et Gemma les mains remplies de parchemins clôtura leur discussion et attira notre attention. Ils nous rejoignirent pendant qu'un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns du nom de Karl Hyde rattrapa Gemma. Karl était notre Préfet-en-Chef et était aussi en septième année. Nous ne le voyons pas aussi souvent que Gemma, car le Préfet-en-Chef était quelqu'un de très occupé. Il était chargé de faire des rondes le soir pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs, ils annonçaient les mauvaises nouvelles et d'autres choses tout aussi barbantes les unes que les autres.

Ces rôles ne m'avaient jamais emballé. Il y avait trop de responsabilités, trop de stress donné par les professeurs et directeur. Il fallait également qu'ils soient irréprochables et exemplaires. J'étais loin de l'être et rien qu'avec le Quidditch j'avais beaucoup de pression sur mes épaules.

Marcus posa son tas de parchemins sur la table et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Il m'embrassa quand la voix abrupte de Hyde retentit.

– Gemma, nous devons distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves.

Il était si sérieux dans sa façon de s'exprimer, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– D'accord, souffla-t-elle, découragée.

– Après ça, nous pourrons manger tranquillement. Laissons Marcus s'occuper de la partie Quidditch.

– Avant toute chose, laisse-moi au moins le temps de leur donner leurs emplois du temps comme ça, ils auront les deux.

– Comme tu le sens. Moi, je commence par les premières années.

– De toute façon, nous avons séparé en deux la distribution, tu te charges des premières années aux quatrièmes années et moi des cinquièmes aux septièmes années.

Sans plus attendre, Karl démarra sa mission à l'autre bout de la table. Gemma fouilla dans la pile des septièmes années et mit quelque temps avant de pouvoir nous les donner avant de nous abandonner.

Après en avoir lu quelques lignes, on pouvait lire sur le visage des septièmes années une certaine déception.

Marcus fit signe à cinq autres élèves de les rejoindre, car ils venaient de rentrer à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. C'était Miles Bletchley, gardien de l'équipe, Bol et Derrick, les deux batteurs, Montague notre ancien poursuiveur et Drago Malefoy.

À chaque repas, Marcus avait ce besoin – même en dehors de la distribution du planning des entrainements – de toujours s'entourer de son équipe de Quidditch et de ses amis. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer aux autres maisons qu'il était le maillon fort des septièmes années de Serpentard. Par exemple, pour lui, ça lui était égal que Malefoy soit en troisième année. Tout ce qui comptait pour Marcus, c'était sa présence.

– Ça ne va pas être facile cette année, compara Warrington. Nos emplois du temps sont chargés et en plus nous serons plusieurs fois avec les Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que les professeurs l'ont fait exprès, ils savent que nous sommes en dernière année.

Le seul qui était serein, c'était Marcus. Habituellement, il était toujours en train de se plaindre de son emploi du temps. Ce fut Adrian qui eut le courage de lui demander pourquoi il affichait un sourire en coin.

– Marcus, pourquoi es-tu si heureux ?

Il leur donna le planning des entrainements à son équipe. Bletchley le lut à haute voix. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le découvrait, tous ne partageaient pas la même joie que leur capitaine.

– Marcus…, grogna Lili, estomaquée de voir qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup d'entrainement l'après-midi. Au moins quatre fois par semaine.

Mais aucune remarque ne semblait faire disparaitre le sourire du jeune capitaine. Ce planning futt le meilleur qu'il ait concocté jusque-là.

– Estimez-vous heureux d'avoir ce planning. Dubois va épuiser son équipe en leur administrant cinq jours sur sept d'entrainements. Je me suis démené pour faire le nôtre sous l'accord du professeur Rogue et de la Mcgonagall après que Dubois ait fait vérifier le sien. Alors un peu de reconnaissance envers votre capitaine ne ferait pas de mal.

Tout le monde savait à quel point Marcus voulait triompher de Dubois, mais il oubliait facilement que les membres de son équipe n'étaient pas des machines. À quel moment allaient-ils pouvoir se reposer en plus de leurs ASPICS ?

– Mais comment allons-nous jongler entre les entrainements et tous les cours que nous avons pour préparer les ASPICS ? s'inquiéta Derrick.

– Écoutez, nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous avez déjà la chance de ne pas repasser d'essais cette année pour être titulaires dans l'équipe. Je sais que vous êtes capables de gérer ça, je vous fais confiance là dessus.

– Si je foire mon année, je saurais pourquoi, assena Bol.

– Mais non, vous me remercierez, j'en suis persuadé.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas les quatre entrainements de la semaine, mais plus mon emploi du temps lorsque je repris la lecture de celui-ci. Mon visage se crispa à la vue de la matière des soins aux créatures magiques.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lili ? l'interrogea Marcus, remarquant mon froncement de sourcils.

– Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai choisi les soins aux créatures magiques quand on voit qui va nous enseigner cette matière. Je suis déçue, j'aimais bien Brüloport.

– Tu ne peux pas changer d'option ?

– Non, ils sont formels là-dessus. Heureusement que Terence sera avec moi et qu'il me reste la divination et les études des runes. Je compte me rattraper là-dessus même si je ne suis pas fan de Trelawney.

– C'est toi qui as voulu choisir ces trois options à la fin de ta deuxième année.

– Je sais, dis-je, la mine triste.

Gemma revint et put se poser. Il ne restait plus qu'elle pour combler le trou qu'il restait à notre table.

– Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que Karl peut m'énerver, se lamenta la Préfète en posant son emploi du temps sur la table ! À chaque début de rentrée c'est toujours pareil… il est d'un chiant !

Les lamentations de Gemma cassèrent l'ambiance. Drago arriva à la rescousse, c'était la seule personne jusqu'à présent qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

– Vous ne savez pas la meilleure ?

Tous firent non de la tête.

– Potter…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Gemma, s'attendant peut-être au pire.

Elle connaissait Drago par cœur. Depuis deux ans maintenant, il était l'un des élèves de la maison à leur faire perdre le plus de points. Et je vous donne un indice de celui qui pose problème à ce jeune aux cheveux blonds : il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front et porte sur le nez des lunettes rondes. Vous avez trouvé ? Oui, Drago trouvait toujours l'occasion de leur faire perdre des points à cause de Potter. Gemma ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle fut obligée de le réprimander et le coller.

– Il s'est évanoui dans un couloir du Poudlard Express hier.

– Pourquoi ? s'intéressa soudainement Marcus.

– Parce qu'il a croisé le chemin d'un Détraqueur. Tenez, regardez… Hé Potter !

Par malheur, la table des Gryffondor se trouvait juste à côté. Harry, un rouquin et une fille aux cheveux crépus se retournèrent.

Drago imita le geste de l'évanouissement, rattrapé de justesse par les réflexes de Montague, car il allait tomber de sa chaise. Harry lui adressa un regard furieux et lui montra le dos.

– Laisse-tomber Harry, tu sais bien que Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin, s'exclama la voix d'Hermione.

La réaction d'Hermione fit rire les Serpentard ainsi que la Préfète. J'esquissai un faible sourire, mais au fond de moi, je n'étais pas d'humeur taquine. Je l'avais moi-même vécu en tombant nez à nez avec un Détraqueur. Si Marcus avait su le déroulement de cette mésaventure, il s'en moquerait beaucoup moins. Ils pouvaient en rire, mais je suis sûre que si ça leur arrivait, ils feraient moins les malins.

Les hiboux arrivèrent peu de temps après que le petit-déjeuner n'apparaisse sur la table. Chaque élève recevait quelque chose de leurs proches. C'était pour nous un procédé efficace de rester en contact avec eux avant les fêtes de fins d'années et les vacances d'été.

Je reçus une lettre de la part de ma mère m'apportant des nouvelles du quartier et une babiole. D'après elle, une des voisines venait de décéder et sa maison avait été mise en vente. C'était des petites nouvelles comme ça, rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir.

Une rumeur commença à se répandre jusqu'à atteindre notre groupe. Ce fut bientôt un brouhaha de consternations qui résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle sembla se confirmer. Gemma attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier qui appartenait à un élève à quelques mètres de nous et nous vîmes une photo animée en première page avec un gros titre écrit au-dessus. La photo était effroyable. Gemma la montra à tout le monde et nous fûmes abasourdis.

Bletchley examina de plus près la première page que montrait leur Préfète et recula, écœuré.

– Black… pourquoi ne l'ont-ils toujours pas arrêté celui-là ? En plus, cette photo est épouvantable.

– Lis-nous l'article Gemma, proposa Terence.

Cette proposition n'avait pas l'air de ravir la demoiselle, mais, assoiffée par sa curiosité, elle ouvrit et parcourut l'article pour ses camarades. Elle posa son doigt sur le papier glacé. Il n'y avait qu'un petit article sur lui de quelques lignes.

– Sirius Black. Toujours recherché et introuvable. Où se cache-t-il ? conta-t-elle.

Nous l'écoutâmes avec attention.

– Sirius Black reste à ce jour le plus grand criminel du monde des sorciers pour avoir tué Lily et James Potter ainsi que 12 moldus. Ça fait depuis quelques semaines que le ministère et son équipe d'Aurors sont à sa recherche et pourtant, il continue de leur échapper. Il aurait été vu le premier septembre près de Godric's Hallow. De gros moyens pour sa capture ont été mis à disposition au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-Au-Lard. Il est donc pour lui impossible de se déplacer sans être vu. En plus des Aurors, une équipe de Détraqueurs sillonne les rues et autour de Poudlard pour s'assurer de la sécurité de tous les sorciers.

– On comprend mieux toute cette agitation qu'il y a eu hier, s'exprima Gemma d'un ton lasse.

Un froid glacial s'abattu sur le groupe. Gemma referma la page du journal et un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

– Mais quel imbécile ce Black, réagit Warrington. C'est l'endroit où justement tout le monde va aller le chercher.

– Tu sais Danny… on dit souvent que les meurtriers reviennent toujours sur leurs pas, argumenta Derrick.

– Vous imaginez… si, un jour, on lit dans la Gazette que les Dubois ont été tués ? balança Marcus, le sourire aux lèvres rien que d'y penser.

Une douleur dans le dos sortit Marcus de ses rêveries. Je venais de le taper.

– Quoi ?

– Peux-tu un instant rester sérieux et éviter de ramener Dubois dans la conversation s'il te plait, Marcus ?

– Mais c'est vrai. Imagine que…

– Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu ne crois pas que ce qui se passe avec Black et les Détraqueurs, qui surveillent Poudlard sont bien plus importants ?

– Lili a raison, confirma Derrick. Si un jour Black débarque à Poudlard, je pense que nous serons tous plus terrorisés à l'idée de nous trouver en face de ce criminel que Dubois.

– Ne me dites pas que vous pensez tous la même chose ?

Le regard qu'avaient ses amis et le silence qui en disait long témoignaient qu'ils pensaient tous pareils.

– Sympa les gars…, marmonna-t-il en remplissant son assiette.

 **3**

Notre premier cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick commença. Ce pauvre professeur en voyait des vertes et des pas mures avec nous. Il essuyait beaucoup de moqueries dues à sa petite taille, mais il finit par s'imposer avant la fin de notre première année. Certes, il était petit, mais hargneux quand il le voulait.

Il grimpa sur sa table à l'aide de plusieurs piles de livres plus hautes les unes que les autres et nous dévisagea d'un regard des plus sérieux. Pour la première fois, nous faisions un cours qu'avec des élèves en demi-groupe. Le groupe A était en ce moment avec le professeur Chourave en Botanique. Je me demandais pourquoi mon nom commençait par un P, tous mes amis étaient dans le groupe A. Le reste du temps, je serais accompagnée d'Adrian et Warrington.

– Comme vous le savez, entreprit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Cette année sera importante et décisive pour vous.

Et c'était parti. Chaque professeur allait nous sortir leur baratin pour nous expliquer ce que nous savions déjà : nous allions passer les ASPICS. Histoire de nous mettre encore plus de pression.

Ma tête s'appuya sur ma main et je laissais mon esprit voguer vers d'autres horizons quand à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Adrian me donna un coup de coude à cause duquel je perdis mon équilibre. Le professeur Flitwick venait de terminer son discours et m'observait de ses petits yeux.

\- Quoi ? murmurai-je sèchement, ne prêtant pas attention à l'enseignant.

Adrian me faisait des signes, mais je ne comprenais pas.

– Miss Primrose, brailla alors la petite voix du professeur Flitwick. Vous commencez bien l'année à ce que je vois.

Ha ! C'était donc ça que voulaient dire les signes d'Adrian ?

– Vous avez la chance de n'être seulement qu'au début de votre année sinon vous auriez déjà perdu cinq points.

Le professeur Flitwick enchaina avec le cours :

– Que savez-vous sur le sortilège Ice Shards ?

Je le regardais, honteuse. Je ne savais pas du tout quel était ce sortilège ni s'il était un enchantement. Adrian me chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

– Monsieur Pucey, il est inutile de souffler la réponse à Miss Primrose. Ouvrez tous vos parchemins et prenez votre plume.

J'attrapais pendant ce temps-là ma plume. Si je faisais perdre des points dès la rentrée, c'était certain que Gemma et Karl m'en voudraient pour le reste de l'année.

Il croisa les bras et surveilla ses élèves avant de continuer le cours.

– L'Ice Shards est un sortilège de niveau IV. Il lance des éclats de glace. Cependant, il en existe trois autres. Enchant Frost Arrow permet de lancer des flèches glacées, Frostbolt des éclairs de givre et le Frost Shield est un bouclier qui vous aidera à bloquer toute attaque de givre et de glace.

Je tentai en vain de me concentrer pendant le cours. Nous étions le 2 septembre, mais dehors le temps était ensoleillé et, nous, nous étions enfermés. De quoi vous démotiver.

 **4**

– Tu as eu de la chance Lili que le professeur ait été charitable aujourd'hui.

– Je sais Adrian.

– Gemma ne te l'aurait pas pardonné si nous avions perdu dès les premiers jours de la rentrée des points.

– Mais franchement… comprends aussi que nous devrions être dehors par un temps pareil.

Il ne partageait pas le même avis. Pendant ce temps, Warrington restait à l'écart de la conversation.

– Je me demande si tu n'as pas quelques fois des ressemblances avec Hermione Granger.

– N'importe quoi, Lili ! C'est juste que je m'occupe autrement. Je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch depuis deux ans.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sollicité Marcus pour relancer les essais ?

– Tu m'aurais cédé ta place si je les faisais ?

En réfléchissant bien, il se pourrait que non.

– J'en conclus que devant ton silence, la réponse est claire. De toute façon, le poste de poursuiveur est le seul qui me convienne.

Quelque part, chaque fois que je voyais Adrian dans les tribunes pour nous regarder aux entrainements, je culpabilisais d'avoir été prise à sa place.

– Tu sais, parfois, je culpabilise d'avoir réussi les essais il y a deux ans.

– Tu ne devrais pas. Regarde… je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas là. Terence aussi. C'est même pire pour lui. On sait tous que Marcus l'a évincé de l'équipe parce que Malefoy a ramené ces fichus Nimbus 2001. Et puis Montague, qui est parti de l'équipe quand nous étions en quatrième année.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait entendre une part de rancune qu'il avait envers Marcus. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment pardonné.

Alors que nous descendîmes les escaliers pour nous diriger vers une autre classe, notre attention se porta sur un groupe d'élèves qui poussait des ricanements. Notre curiosité nous poussa à aller dans leur direction. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançâmes, le nom de Crivey se mit à résonner.

– Colin Crivey… dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore mis ? râla Warrington.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'aller plus loin car la voix grinçante d'un Weasley entra en action. En quelques secondes, les élèves s'étaient dispersés. Il releva le jeune garçon qui tenait autour du coup son appareil photo et épousseta ses vêtements. En le regarder en détail, ce pauvre garçonnet venait d'être visiblement frappé par le sortilège de Furonculose et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

– Merci Percy !

– Maudits soit ces Serpentard, rumina-t-il à haute voix. S'attaquer à un plus petit que soit. Le professeur McGonagall va en entendre parler !

– La vache, s'exclama Adrian, on comprend mieux tous ces ricanements. Ils ne l'ont pas raté.

Le regard obscur du rouquin pivota dangereusement dans notre direction et son torse se bomba.

– Que faites-vous encore ici ? tonna le dénommé Percy.

– Ne t'en prend pas à nous Weasley, dit avec répartit Warrington, et bomber le torse ne nous impressionne plus au bout de sept ans, il te faudrait trouver autre chose.

– Débarrassez-moi le plancher avant que je ne vous retire dix points chacun à votre maison.

– Parle-nous sur un autre ton avant, ajouta Adrian, les sourcils froncés.

– Cinq – quatre – trois, amorça Percy, comme si une bombe était sur le point d'exploser.

Une bombe qu'il valait mieux tout de suite désamorcer pour éviter de gros dégâts.

– Allons-nous-en les gars... vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier un Weasley et encore plus quand il s'agit de Percy Weasley, fis-je.

Frustrés, ils furent contraints de me suivre.

– Lui aussi un jour il me le payera, proféra Warrington. Percy Weasley fait partie du top de ma liste des cons à abattre.

– Danny, s'il te plait, mesure tes mots.

– Où est donc passée la Lili Primrose sans cœur et sans remords des six premières années ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

Warrington regarda son ami, il ne connaissait pas plus la réponse que lui.

 **5**

La métamorphose allait débuter et ma motivation était partie à partir du moment où mes pieds franchirent le seuil de la porte. Les élèves étaient arrivés, il ne restait plus que nous. Un choix s'offrait à moi en balayant la salle du regard. M'asseoir à côté de Marcus, de Terence ou de Gemma. C'était un dilemme très important, car c'était le seul moyen pour moi de m'assurer une écoute minime du cours. Je pesais le pour et le contre sur ses trois personnes.

Gemma : je passerais du bon temps pendant le cours, mais nos bavardages trop fatals.

Marcus : à part me peloter probablement pendant une heure, je me voyais très mal rester concentré.

Et Terence…

Je bloquai sur lui. Que pouvais-je bien lui reprocher ? Je me grattais la nuque manquant d'arguments pour contrer mon envie d'aller le rejoindre. Je finis par marcher vers l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard.

Le bruit de mes affaires tombant sur la table réveilla Terence.

– Désolée…

Dan et Adrian s'étaient tous les assis aux côtés de Marcus et de Gemma. t. Une main tapota mon épaule et pivota sur ma chaise.

– Comment étais le cours avec Flitwick ? me questionna Marcus.

En entendant la voix de Marcus, Terence m'imita.

– Vous allez étudier une magie de niveau IV basé sur la glace.

– De niveau IV ? répondit Marcus, surpris. Il nous prend encore pour des novices en sorts et enchantements – le cours était intéressant, mais ma concentration n'était pas là. J'ai faillis nous faire perdre des points à Serpentard à cause de ça.

– Tu as bien fais de rester un minimum concentrée, attesta Terence. Gemma n'aurait pas voulu…

– J'ai justement pensé à elle, le coupai-je immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas non plus avoir Hyde sur le dos dès le début d'année. Ce gars devient un monstre dès que tu perds des points.

Des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol se firent de plus en plus pressants et forts. La vieille McGonagall venait d'entrer et les derniers élèves qui patientaient au-dehors prenaient place. Elle colla ses fesses contre le bord de son bureau en bois et fixa un par un les élèves présents. Tout le monde était là.

– Le thème d'aujourd'hui sera « Devenir-animal pour rester-humain ».

 **6**

La métamorphose avait été mortellement ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce que je détestais les parties théoriques. Mais maintenant, ce qui m'importait le plus était de découvrir Remus Lupin, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours apprécié ce domaine, j'espérais que ce successeur ne m'en dégoûte pas.

Tous assis, Lupin dévala les marches tout en se présentant. Lorsqu'il fut près de nous, sa cicatrice sur le visage ne manqua pas de faire réagir les élèves même s'ils l'avaient déjà remarqué lors de la cérémonie des répartitions. Ils voulaient simplement s'assurer de ne pas l'avoir inventé.

Gemma, qui était assise à la table à ma gauche, se pencha dans ma direction et me chuchota :

– J'avoue que Lupin n'est pas mal.

\- Et que fais-tu de Gilderoy Lockhart ? lui signalai-je, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il m'entourait.

– Il est à Sainte Mangouste pour le moment, il faut bien que je lui trouve un remplaçant. Je trouve que derrière ce calme olympien, en effet, Lupin cache bien son jeu.

J'éclatais de rire. Gemma pouvait parfois être une sacrée petite coquine avec ses sous-entendus et quand elle arrivait à atteindre son point culminant, il m'était difficile de ne pas en rigoler.

– Miss Primrose, si quelque chose vous fait rire… pourquoi ne le partagez-vous pas à toute la classe ?

– Gemma me parlait de…, m'empressai-je de dire alors que je sentais le regard suppliant de ma voisine sur moi. Que vous aviez une cicatrice sur le visage assez singulière !

Notre Préfète fut soulagée.

– Jolie pirouette de rattrapage, me murmura Terence.

Je souris à sa remarque et Gemma se tourna vers le professeur Lupin, attendant sa réponse.

– Les filles..., objecta Karl, parfaitement perceptible pour Gemma et moi, alors qu'il était assis à la table d'en face.

Lupin se toucha la partie du visage où était la cicatrice. Jamais il n'oubliera celui qui lui a fait ça.

– C'est un loup-garou du nom de Fenrir Greyback.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se battre contre un loup-garou, professeur ? demanda un élève au fond de la classe.

Ce cours devint le plus intrigant de la matinée. Ce qui était impressionnant, c'était d'entendre des bruits de cours sous-entendre qu'au bout de quelques heures, le professeur Lupin devenait la nouvelle coqueluche des élèves et ça, peu importe la maison où était l'élève. Il fascinait ses élèves avec ses histoires toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres.

 **7**

C'est dans une colère absolue que Marcus s'assit à la table des Serpentard.

\- Marcus ? s'inquiéta Terence. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– C'est ce stupide Malefoy, récrimina le capitaine.

– Qu'a-t-il fait ?

– Il s'est blessé pendant le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques…

– Blessé ? Comment ? s'interloqua Warrington.

– D'après lui s'est l'hippogriffe qu'Hagrid a apporté à Poudlard pour le cours qui l'a griffé au bras. Du coup, notre entrainement commencera sans lui samedi après-midi.

Nous ne savions pas quoi dire. Nous ne voulions pas envenimer la situation et voir Marcus péter davantage les plombs. Je l'embrassai afin de le calmer et ça marchait.

Manifestement, la journée commençait bien. Comment en, seulement, quelques heures tout pouvait changer. Drago se moquait d'Harry au petit-déjeuner parce qu'il s'était évanoui dans le Poudlard Express à cause d'un Détraqueur – j'étais d'ailleurs soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas moi et que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu ce problème –, mais qu'à l'heure actuelle, il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Pour une fois, je comprenais parfaitement la colère de mon capitaine. Tout le monde savait ici, à Serpentard que Drago ne portait pas Hagrid dans son cœur et qu'il n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai.

 **8**

À l'inverse du groupe A, nous étions à notre tour en cours de Botanique pendant que les autres étudiaient avec le professeur Flitwick. J'aimais bien ces cours-là, je mettais un peu la main à la patte. Le Quidditch m'a appris à me salir les mains donc les mettre dans de la terre ne me dérangeait pas.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Calendulas. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette plante ?

Nous étions tous devant un pot de terre où des gants étaient posés à côté. Je levais pour la première fois de la journée la main.

– Oui miss Primrose ?

– Les Calendulas sont très utiles pour la médecine. Elles ont aussi un aspect thérapeutique.

– En effet, c'est une des vertus les plus importantes qu'elle a. Je vous expliquerais un peu plus tard pourquoi. Qui peut me dire ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre ?

La main de l'ancien poursuiveur se dressa à son tour.

– Oui Pucey

– Elles font fuir les insectes grâce aux petites piques qu'elle a sur les feuilles vertes.

– C'est exact.

– Et après tu me dis que je raconte n'importe quoi en te comparant à Granger, lui glissai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

La botanique était une des matières où le professeur Chourave était étonnée de voir les Serpentard aussi réactifs.

 **9**

Après le déjeuner, je me rendis à la volière pour écrire à mes parents. Je devais reprendre mes habitudes. À chaque journée de rentrées, il fallait que j'envoie des lettres à mes parents pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien entendu, quand je n'avais rien à dire, je ne leur disais rien et la plupart du temps c'était eux qui m'en envoyaient pour me prévenir d'un possible changement de dernière minute ou me raconter les dernières nouvelles croustillantes comme ce matin.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de leur répondre et j'avais déjà préparé ma lettre après le déjeuner.

Mais tandis que je gravissais les dernières marches en lisant une dernière fois la lettre avant de l'envoyer pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mon visage se raidit.

Pourquoi ?

C'était la seule question qui me venait à l'esprit.

Dubois avait choisi le bon jour pour se retrouver au même endroit que moi et à la même heure. Je tentais de jouer l'aveugle en allant vers mon hibou. Quand j'ouvris la cage, ce dernier tenta de me pincer.

– Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas toi !

Je retentai, mais cet animal n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et voulait me pincer chaque fois que j'essayai de le faire sortir.

– Espèce d'oiseau de malheur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est la première fois et la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup-là !

L'animal sortit de sa cage et s'envola pour tourner à plusieurs repris autour de nous.

– Chapi, redescends tout de suite ! Tu vas me mettre en retard pour le cours de Divination.

Comme si ce hibou pouvait comprendre ce que je disais. En réalité, il s'en foutait complètement.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après plusieurs tours qu'il décida de se poser.

– Mais Chapi… tu veux ma mort toi aussi ? Que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi depuis hier…

Chapi avait choisi d'élire domicile aux côtés du volatile de ce Gryffondor et se mit à le piquer du bras avec son bec pointu. La main de Dubois se tendit et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Chapi n'hésita pas à piocher dedans.

– Ton hibou te fait comprendre que tu l'as négligé, c'est pour ça qu'il te pince et ne t'écoute pas. Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas nourri ?

Je restai silencieuse face à cette question. Je me demandai si Marcus n'installait pas des vidéos et des micros dans la volière pour s'assurer que je ne rencontre pas ce jeune homme.

Olivier poussa un long soupir avant de répondre :

– Flint n'est pas ici, tu peux parler. Personne ne vient à cette heure-ci à la volière.

Que faire ? Devais-je rester à ma place ? Me rapprocher de lui afin de récupérer mon satané hibou ? Je croisai les bras et me murai dans une profonde réflexion. Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait, en train de discuter, la personne irait-elle le balancer à mon petit ami ?

Je contemplai le dos de Dubois. Même si son pull camouflait sa silhouette, j'arrivais à distinguer sa musculature. Marcus en avait beaucoup moins. Si une bagarre éclatait un jour entre les deux hommes, le Gryffondor gagnerait à coup sûr.

Je changeai la direction de mon regard lorsque mes joues rougirent à l'idée de penser à Dubois. Je fouillai des yeux les lieux et personne ne semblait venir.

– Chapi n'a pas mangé depuis hier midi.

La main du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor se tendit vers moi plutôt que Chapi. J'ouvris de grands yeux.

– Je ne peux pas…

Olivier secoua la tête, excédé.

– Dois-je te rappeler Primrose que le règlement n'est plus valable depuis que nous avons pris le Poudlard Express ?

– Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Marcus.

– Depuis quand Flint dirige-t-il ta vie ?

– Depuis quand Dubois donne-t-il des conseils à une Serpentard ?

– Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un constat.

– Soit… Qui te dit que je ne me complais pas dans cette vie ?

– En es-tu bien sûr ? Primrose, nous nous connaissons depuis six ans.

– Ça ne te donne toujours pas le droit de me dire ce qui a de bien ou pas à faire.

Je changeai dans l'instant de sujet.

– Est-ce que tu veux retrouver ton hibou oui ou non ?

Je grognai et me plaçai à sa droite, là où était Chapi. Les graines dans sa main tombèrent dans la mienne et il la présenta à mon hibou. Cet animal me dévisageait et réagissait toujours aussi négativement à ma présence.

– Espèce de sale hibou capricieux, crachai-je. Sérieusement, tu vas me mettre en retard en cours de Divination.

La main du gardien se posa sur mon épaule. J'eus un mouvement de recul et croisai ses iris. C'était la première fois que je les voyais d'aussi près. J'écrasai presque les grains qu'il m'avait filés dans les mains. Je ressentais une énorme pression pesée sur mes épaules et ma respiration s'accéléra à la suite de mon malaise intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus continuer.

– Je ne peux pas !

Je retirai la main d'Olivier et posai les graines sur le muret. Chapi se jeta dessus.

– Je t'aide juste à récupérer ton hibou. Nous ne faisons rien de mal Primrose.

– C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

– Et ton hibou, tu en fais quoi ? Et ta lettre ?

– Remets-le dans sa cage puisqu'il t'aime bien. Il se laissera faire et ce qui concerne la lettre, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu ne me touches plus, ne me parle plus. Que nous nous comportions comme avant. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec Marcus.

Je dévalais deux par deux les marches en courant de peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais l'ignorai.

En bas de la volière, les jambes tremblantes, je collai mon dos contre un mur et respirai profondément afin de rétablir mon rythme cardiaque. J'étais à la limite de faire une crise d'angoisse à force d'imaginer les possibles réactions que pourrait avoir Marcus s'il était au courant.

 _« Je te hais Dubois, je te hais ! »_

L'horloge de Poudlard claironna grâce au vent venant de l'Ouest. C'est seulement après deux coups que je réalisai que j'étais en retard pour la Divination. Il débutait à quatorze heures, mais ma pensée se dirigea vers Dubois et Marcus.

Et si Marcus ou quelqu'un nous avais surpris ? Jusqu'où aurait-il été ?

Et si… encore et toujours…

 _« Lili, arrête de refaire le monde avec tes si et va en cours ! »_

Je tapai du pied contre le sol et me dépêchai d'aller en Divination.

Courir…

Courir était le seul moyen pour moi d'évacuer ce que je ressentais et de pouvoir aller en cours sans éveiller les soupçons d'une quelconque gêne. Je sortirais une excuse comme toujours pour me tirer d'affaire. De toute façon, la Trelawney s'en fiche. Elle est trop timbrée pour pouvoir retirer des points aux élèves en retard et tout ce qu'elle désirait, s'était de voir que l'on participait à son cours.

En cours de route, je m'arrêtai de cavaler alors que je sillonnais le couloir du septième étage. Je me frappais la tête.

– Quelle idiote, j'ai oublié mes livres ! Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps.

Je repris ma cavalcade effrénée. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient mon front. Qu'est-ce que j'avais chaud dans cet uniforme ! Et ces escaliers bougeant qui me freinaient.

Dubois revint dans ma tête aussi facilement qu'un souvenir joyeux de mon enfance.

Je serrais les poings en écrasant légèrement ma lettre.

 _« Je te hais Dubois, je te hais ! »_

Ces mots sonnaient comme un refrain sans fin.

De là où j'étais, j'apercevais les escaliers montants qui menaient à une trappe et cette trappe au cours de Divination.

Je grimpai telle une alpiniste en herbe l'échelle et ouvris la trappe. Trelawney et les élèves présents me jetèrent un regard inquisiteur. C'est la respiration haletante que je m'excusai auprès du professeur pour mon retard.

– Entrez mon enfant, répondit-elle, arborant un sourire au coin des lèvres après avoir été dubitative durant quelques secondes.

Soulagée, je soupirai et montais les dernières marches de l'échelle pour m'assoir près de Marcus.

– Où étais-tu ?

– J'étais près de la serre, je regardai un peu le jardin de Chourave et je me suis laissée avoir par le temps, mentis-je.

Mon excuse paraissait correcte aux yeux de ce cher Flint puisqu'il détourna ses iris vers Tremawney. Je lançai un regard vers Terence qui, lui, à contrario, n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

 **10**

Olivier, qui n'avait pas cours cet après-midi, là, trouva Deliah dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serdaigle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde étant donné que les élèves étaient en classe. C'est les bras chargés de livres que le jeune homme s'asseye près de la brune. Olivier jeta un œil vers le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

– Sortilèges et enchantements de niveau sept. Qu'est-ce que ça à l'air barbant !

– Pas plus que de ne passer ses journées à élaborer des plans d'équipes pour vaincre les équipes des Quidditch.

– Tu verras, un jour mon travail portera ses fruits.

Elle haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le tas de livres qu'Olivier avait posé sur la table.

– Cours élevé de métamorphose, lut lentement Deliah.

– Ces livres ne sont pas à moi, rectifia le gardien.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais. À qui sont-ils ?

– À ta copine Primrose.

– Lili ?

– Oui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ils sont dans mes mains. Je suis là pour que tu puisses les lui transmettre.

– Je le ferais.

Cette histoire la troublait. Que faisaient ces livres avec Olivier ?

– Tu es super Deliah, merci.

Il lui baisa la joue et il resta un moment avec elle, profitant de cette après-midi libre. Il n'allait pas en avoir beaucoup avec la reprise des entraînements à la fin de la semaine. En fin de journée, lorsqu'il fit moins chaud, ils décidèrent de s'aérer un peu dans les jardins de Poudlard.

* * *

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 9.

Si vous voyez des oublies de mots, des incohérences, ou des phrases mal tournées n'hésitez pas à mes signaler. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Quel moment avez-vous aimé ?

Quelle relation préférez-vous ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

La suite prochainement. Je ne saurais maintenant vous dire dans combien de temps parce que ça me prend du temps de les écrire mais je continuerais cette histoire.

Bisous à vous ! Portez-vous bien.


End file.
